A New Life: Ron's Story
by Raider09
Summary: Au of Ron, who was the very first Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin. Ron goes back in time to try and help defeat Voldemort...but it wasnt his choice. Please Read and Review!-currently working on adding new chapters!
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**This is going to be an AU story following Ron Weasley. He has been sorted into Slytherin and this fic is set during his 1st year. I will try & stay with the cannon for as long as I can. However...there might be times that I need to move away from that in order to make this the best fic I can make it.**

***I do not own Harry Potter; this is, sadly, owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling. I do own the plot & any OC character & or spells that may or may not appear in this story.***

_Thoughts_

Regular speech

**Newspaper Articles, letter's, etc…**

* * *

><p><strong>A Red Haired Snake<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron looked down at the destruction of the castle, the dead bodies lying all around the grounds, both inside and outside of the castle. His black robes hung limply from his shoulders as he sagged and leaned against a cool stone, trying his best to steady his breathing. Blood ran down his forehead and his left arm, one of his fingers was broken, but he paid no attention to that at the moment, he looked at his forearm and saw a horribly familiar sight beneath the blood that ran from a wound in his arm. His wand was in his hand, and he was by himself. Suddenly, there was a dozen small 'pop's' all around him as he straightened up. A dozen Auror's stood before him, their wands raised and pointed at him, he stiffened his back and let his wand hang from his side.<p>

"Drop your wand and raise your hands!"

"Why?"

"Do it now!"

Ron chuckled as he looked out upon the faces of scared men and women, he silently cursed their good luck. The luck to have been sorted into a different house than what he had been in...Slytherin. "I only did what I needed to keep my family safe."

"Drop your wand Mr. Weasley, no harm will come to you."

Rom looked up and gasped, "your dead! I saw you die with my own eyes...how...how...how?'

'That is not important right now Mr. Weasley, do as the Auror's say, it is...important for you to do so. Do you wish to die, here, now? After you survived such a horrible battle?"

"I-no! I-I only did what I had to do, you know what it was-is like in there. You're the h-"

"ENOUGH! Drop your wand, I will vouch for you.'

Ron snorted, "as if...your word is no better than mine is-your just as bad to them" he said, jerking his head in the direction of the Auror's. He blinked as the smoke began to sting his eyes.

"You are right, for the moment. If events transpire the way I think they will, then my word will be as good as Harry Potter's is."

"Harry bloody Potter, that prate maid my life a living hell!"

"As did you for he, Mr. Weasley. Have you already forgotten that?"

"No, but only because of what he did to me, I tried to be his friend, back in first year. He wouldn't let me, kept pushing me away. I-I wanted to stay 'good', I tried to do that, it's just so damn hard."

The man bowed his head, "I understand...Ron, believe me I do, but the cause is dead, he is dead, and we must surrender."

Ron looked to the man in disbelief "I-I can't believe that I have to give up what I have believed for so many years now, nearly half of my childhood has been spent with them, and it tends to alter you after a while."

"That is true; I am a prime example of what it is to be altered by other's beliefs. I was never a true believer…Ron; I only liked, at first, what he had to offer. A chance to be the big kid on the block, a chance to have power, fame, glory, all of those things my enemies had had the honor, no, the_ privilege_ of having for my entire childhood and school years. "

"Y-you weren't a true believer? B-but you seemed so real, you were his right hand! How could you have deceived him so?"

"I have my ways, I always have and I always will. I can help you out of this situation, let me help you Ronald."

Ron hung his head. After so many years of constantly being on his guard, being political, It was-awkward for him to let all of that go. To embrace those he had called enemies not twelve hours prior, those who he had never thought to call…friend.

He looked between the man and the Auror's, and then he made his choice. He lifted his wand, he saw the twelve Auror's and the man stiffen, and then he…threw his wand onto the ground and lifted his hands. He was immediately tied and sat on the ground, as was the man he had been talking with. After a while, the Auror's transported him to a Ministry holding cell, which was rather destroyed at the moment, but he and the man were quite comfortable none the less.

"How did you survive?" Ron finally asked after a while of silence had passed between them.

"I do not know Mr. Weasley, I do not know. All I remember is Harry standing over me and then I blacked out. When I came too, I was alone. I made my way up towards the castle and that is where I ran into your…situation. "

"So, you were a spy then, for the order?"

The man inclined his head, ever so slightly. Then he let out a long sigh before he spoke, "that I was, and a rather good one to. I managed to trick the most skilled legilimens in the history of our people. "

"What's going to happen to us, now that the war is over and we…they…I, lost?"

The man raised his eyebrow, "having trouble figuring out your role in all of this?" he asked, indicating the cell and the ruin now surrounding them.

Ron nodded his head, "I am. On the one hand, I didn't ever really believe in what they, he, stood for. I was in it because I am a Slytherin and that is what I had to do to protect my family. Everything I ever did was to protect them. "Ron looked up at the man he had once hated, and then he had come to admire. The long black robes, greasy black hair and dark black holes that he had for eyes. He looked upon Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin house and Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I do not know how this will all end, but I do know one thing. I will vouch for you; you should not be punished for something you had no control over. You were forced, at first, into joining. But, with the help of both of our memories, they will see that it was you, and you alone who took the mark."

Ron cast his eyes down to the dirty ground, some of the cement was cracked from something that had happened earlier. "I did it so that they could trust me; I did it for myself and for my family. They promised not to mess with them if I took it, so I did."

"I understand Mr. Weasley, I truly do. I will help them, the court, the new Ministry, to public, your family and friends. I will help them understand our reasons for joining the Dark Lord."

Ron was silent for a moment, and then he whispered something that Severus was barely able to pick up. It was a quiet "thank you…Severus."

* * *

><p>Two days later, they came for Severus, they took him and he did not come back. He never came back and Ron worried for his mentor, the man who had saved his life on more than once occasion. Ron sat back on his bunk and remembered back to his first days at Hogwarts, the ride on the train. Meeting Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, both of them would change his life forever. He had nothing else to do but to remember and so he thought back to his first DE (Death Eater) meeting, to when he had taken the mark and had been kicked out of his house. How he had begged his parents, brothers and sisters to forgive him, he was doing this for him, his mum's angry face as she slammed the door on him, his father's disappointed look. He did not know for how long he sat in that cell, a day, two, a week or it might have even been a month. He did not know and that is what bugged him about his situation, the not knowing.<p>

"CLING!"

"Get up."

Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes, four men in maroon robed were standing inside his cell door, wands pointed at his chest.

"Get up. If you don't comply with our demands, then we will be forced to subdue you."

"Where are you taking me, and what did you do with Severus?"

The man who had been talking had a nasty sneer come over his face, "Mr. Snape has been dealt with. Don't you worry your little red head over that, now will you comply?"

For his answer, Ron stood and walked over to where the four men stood. Two took up positions in front of him and the last two came up behind him, then they walked him down the long hallway and into a large side door. This led to a dingy cement hallway lit by a single torch with a flickering blue flame, Ron stared at it as they went by. At the end of the hallway was another, smaller door, the guards in the front opened it and led Ron out into a rather large room, with hundreds of people milling about. He was sat in a chair and the chains sprang up and chained him to the chair. Ron looked out among the crowd and saw many faces he did not recognize, but he also saw some that he did. His entire family was there, as was Harry, Hermione and Dean Thomas, the 'Golden Trio' as they were so often called. Just as he, Malfoy and Nott had been called the 'Silver Trio.'

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you have been brought forth in front of the Wizengamot to be held accountable for your crimes. Ronald Weasley, you are charged with one count of being a known DE, five counts of kidnapping, two counts of torture with a none lethal spell, four counts of using an unforgiveable curse and one count of murder. How do you plead?"

Ron looked out among the court room of his peers, the boys and girls, now men and women he had gone to school with. He looked to his mum and dad, saw one of the twins and wondered where the other one was at, and then he looked to the man who asked him the questions. Ron cast about for his name; the face was familiar to him. Then it hit him, Kingsly Shackelbolt, interim Minister for Magic. Ron looked to the 'Golden Trio' saw the hate, anger, grief…sympathy and he knew he had to answer. Knew it might mean the end of his freedom, but he no longer cared. He had made his choice and now he had to face the consequences of his actions. He squared his shoulders, set his jaw, looked Shackelbolt square and the eyes and then he said, in a clear, crisp voice. "Guilty."

Murmurs broke out throughout the hall. People pointed at him, whispered behind their hands, he saw the light leave Shackelbolt eyes and then he leaned in with the other members of the Wizengamot. They were there for nearly ten minutes, and then they separated and Shackelbolt cleared his throat.

"The Wizengamot have come to a conclusion. Based off of the youth of Mr. Weasley, the testimony of one of the spies from the Order and our own inability to come to a quick, precise judgment. We hear by sentence you to Azkaban prison for no longer than a period of one year, while this court reviews the files on this case, we further order your wand too be snapped in half and cast into the fires of Merlin." Then Shackelbolt looked Ron in the eyes and said, "So mote it be."

The guards released Ron and grabbed him by his forearms and walked him out of the room, his head held high. They took him back to his cell and there is where he stayed for the next day. They came early the next morning and apparated him to a small island, not too far from where Azkaban stood in the ocean. Dark clouds filled the sky, the wind ripped at his robes and Ron shuddered at the sight of his new home. He was lead into a small building and changed into a shabby grey outfit of loose pants, shirt and robes. He was placed on a broom, tied down with a silent spell and then flown to the island of Azkaban. He was then lead to a hidden doorway and lead into a shabby hallway and down a long, dark corridor. He knew the dementors were still there, he felt their presence and they were soon leading him to a cell block where there was no natural light. Just a single, blue flame the barely illuminated the cellblock. His cell was equally dingy; it had a single bed, toliet, and no window. It was not even wide enough for him to stretch his arms out fully, he sighed, sat on the bed and slipped into his own, dark thoughts.

* * *

><p>Ron did not know for how long he had been in his cell. The day(s) were an endless repetition of each other, wake up in the dark, food was brought and he could not tell what time of day it was because it was always the same: bread, a jug of water and oatmeal. He hoped that Severus would keep his word, but his faith slowly faded as time wore on. Ron was unable to shave and so he slowly grew stubble that covered his face. The one good thing was that the dementors had been taken away, to be replaced by human prison guards. He had not used his voice since he had been brought here, he was slowly going mad. His only hope, his only salvation, was his memories…his memories of his school days. The day he was sorted into his new house, Slytherin, and the day he had meet Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. They came for him when he was asleep; he was taken to an area of the prison that he had never seen. It was a newer addition and it had several floo portals. He was surrounded by two guards and he was flooed straight to the Ministry, and taken back to the chained chair. There were no specters this time. Just the purple robed Wizengamot and the 'Golden Trio.' Shackelbolt looked at him, his face grim. Ron lost all hope at the look on his face; he sank as low as he could in his chair and stared straight ahead.<p>

"Ronald Weasley, you have been summoned to the Wizengamot because we have reached a decision on your case." He paused here, and looked to either side of him. He seemed to be looking for something-or someone. "After much deliberation and discussion, we the Wizengamot have reached a decision as to your punishment. " He stopped here again and looked over to where Harry sat with his friends in tow. The boy gave the Minister a firm nod and realization dawned of him. Shackelbolt had been looking for strength. "It is the decision of this court that you, Ronald Weasley, have been found guilty on all charges brought against you in the preliminary trial. As such, it is also the decision of this court that you, Ronald Weasley, shall be sentenced to…" here the Minister drew in a deep breath and Ron sat up straight. He knew what his fate was…"Death."

The entire Wizengamot looked down upon him; he saw no sad features, but those of triumph and glee. '_Thus to the victors go the spoils'_ Ron thought, with no malice in him.

"Do you wish to contest this decision? If so, you shall be held in Azkaban and new evidence examined and new witness brought forth. If you do not wish to contest, then speak now."

"I do not wish to contest the court's decision" Ron croaked. He saw Shackelbolt sink a little; he had hoped the boy would contest his fate.

"Then, the sentence of death is to be carried out in the morning; a Ministry Hit Wizard will perform the spell that is required. So mote it be."'

And so, Ron was lead to a holding cell, given a last meal of bread and water then he went to sleep. He dreamed of his school days and what he had been, and what he had become. He thought of Death, and what it would bring for him…maybe what it had brought for so many of his friends and allies…Peace.

"CLANCK!"

"CREEEEEEKKKK"

"Alright then Weasley, it's time."

Ron looked up from his cot, he gave a firm nod of his head and stood to his full height. His orange hair fell around his face, in a tangle Maine as he was magically bound and led down the hall way. The little man looked up at him. He was pale and shaking with fright from what was to come.

"H-how old are y-you?" the little man asked.

"Eighteen."

The little man gave an exclamation and did not speak again. He stopped Ron at a large door and the little man turned to face him. "I-I am s-s-sorry about this, you know?"

"Ron only nodded, for he could not speak. He had suddenly gone quite dry in the mouth and could not even sallow. He began to trimmer with fear, and he could not control it, no matter how hard he tired. The door was opened and the room immediately filled with bright light as Ron was pushed forward into a large, cravenness room.

Ron blinked and looked around him, he saw that he was in the Ministry, the same room where he had first fought with, and as, a Death Eater. He saw the room was empty, except for Kingsly and Potter, both of whom were watching him like hawks. Ron also noticed five Auror's standing the in the background, wands at the ready. Ron walked up to the two men and saw a podium, with a see through veil on it. Ron's heart skipped a beat. That was the veil Sirius Black had gone through.

"I see you recognize this room Mr. Wesley; this is known as the executioners' veil, for obvious reasons. It was created by the Ministry so that no one would have to…tarnish themselves by killing another."

Ron tried to steal his courage, so he did not have to show his fear in front of these two. "Let's get on with it then." The Minister raised his eyebrows in interest at the statement, but he did not say anything. Potter merely looked at him, a little sympathy behind his eyes.

"Why such haste to meet you end, Mr. Weasley?"

"There is no rush; I don't have anything to live for. No family, no girlfriend or wife, I don't even have any friend to watch me die, so let's get on with it." Ron did not want to rush into it, he wanted to stay and talk forever, he did not want to die.

"I have some things to finish first, Mr. Weasley, then we can get on with this-"he did not finish the sentence, he just waved his hand about him. "Funny thing" the Minister said, not finishing his sentence.

Ron tried to ignore it but his curiosity got the better of him and he asked "what is funny?"

The Minister looked up and gave a weak smile; it did not reach his eyes. "My first act as Minister is to execute someone, and a barely legal adult at that."

Ron did not answer, he did not have one for that matter, but he did cast his eyes over his school enemy, Harry Potter. "Harry Potter, boy who lived twice, the chosen one, you must have a pretty good life ahead of you."

Potter looked over himself and gave a weak smile of his own, and like the Minister before him, his smile did not reach his eyes. "I might, but I am sad to see you, this, end this way."

"Why?" Ron scoffed, "we were never friends."

"I know that Weas-Ron, but still, you are young and have a full life ahead of you. Won't you reconsider?"

Ron raised his eyebrows at that "reconsider what? It is not my choice to die, it is the Ministry's."

"It is yours as much as it is mine, Ron; you did not wish to appeal our decision. There is still time for you to do so."

Ron shook his head, "no, I've already told you. I have nothing to live for, not now. I am considered a 'blood traitor' by my family, my friends are all dead or in prison. I have nothing left for me here."

"I am sorry to hear you say that, I was hoping you would do so. The Wizengamot wish to make an example of you. This is why you are sentenced as harshly as you were. We've heard that you were-"

"That I was what?" prompted Ron, after the Minister failed to continue. The Minister and Harry both looked a little uneasy at this, and it was Harry who spoke up for the Minister.

"We've, that is to say, the wizarding world, we've heard that you-that you were Voldemort's" the Minister flinched, slightly, at the name "right hand apprentice."

Ron shook his head once again, "no I wasn't. I was just a regular Death Eater, like everyone else. Malfoy and I were both Death Eaters, but I joined before Malfoy did."

Harry's eyebrow rose a few inches "when did you join?"

"I took the mark in fifth year; I was with them when we fought the Order, in this room."

"You were here when Sirius died?"

"I was, but I had nothing to do with his death, that was Bellatrix's doing. I was brought along to kill someone, as part of my induction."

"Who were you to kill?"

"Longbottom."

"Why Neville? What did he ever do to any of them?" snapped Harry. Ron did recall that Neville was often in the presence of Harry during school, might have been part of the 'trio' at one time.

"I don't know, but I failed, was punished, then sent back to school for my second task."

"Which was?"

"Bring in Malfoy; he was not totally prepared to join. I brought him in at the end of the year; he took the mark that summer, as did I, and the rest you know."

"So, you have been a Death Eater for three years?"

Ron nodded his head, "I have-no, I was."

"Are you sure" began the Minister, for the first time in a while "that you do not wish to reconsider your decision? Is there nothing you hope to be able to gain from life? I will grant you a full pardon, and with the help of Severus, I am sure we can clear your name."

"Has Severus said anything on my behalf?"

"He has" said the Minister with a somber nod of his head, "but the Wizengamot has decided not to listen to him. They still do not, fully, trust him I fear."

"Why not? He risked his life for your cause; he saved my life on a number of occasions when I might have otherwise died, even though we were, in reality, enemies. I thought he was my ally and he always treated me as such. He has helped me and I wish you to pardon him."

"I already have pardoned Severus; I was a member as well you know. I was there in the meetings when he gave his report. I have seen his memories as to why he acted as he did in the past year. I have even re-appointed him as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Minerva has agreed to stay on as the Deputy Headmistress and oversee the renovations while Severus recovers from his wounds that he recived during the battle."

"That is good to hear. He is a great man, Severus; I will miss him the most. He has served as my father for the past four years." Harry looked at him, and Ron saw a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"What will you miss most" asked Harry "if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind"  
>Ron said, and he thought a bit before he gave his answer. "I will miss my family, Severus, Quidditch, and my mum's cooking. In that order as well." The three of them shared a quite laugh, before an Auror cleared his throat and the Minister checked his watch.<p>

"It is nearly time, so I ask you once again, will you reconsider?"

Ron did not answer right away this time. Instead he took his time and thought over all of his options. If he decided to fight and stay alive, he would be ridiculed for the rest of his life. No, it was better for him to go out now, while he was young and still had his honor. He snorted at that, if there was one thing he had taken from being a Slytherin, it was Honor and Pride. After a few more minutes, of quite pondering, he reached his decision.

"No sir. I do not think I will. It is best for me to go."

The Minister nodded and then with a wave of his hand, the magical binding that was holding his hand tied together was lifted. Ron reached into his inner robe and pulled out a letter and handed it over to Harry. "This is for my entire family. Please tell them that I love them, I always have loved them and I always will. I am sorry for my actions but I did as I thought I had to do." Then Ron turned to Harry and extended his hand, which the other boy took after a moment's hesitation. "I hope you can forgive me Pot-Harry. Tell Hermione, Neville, Dean and all of the others I hurt, that I am sorry. I know it is not much, but it is all I can give them." Harry nodded his head, and Ron did see that his eyes were very clearly glistening in the artificial light that was being cast within the room.

"I hope you find peace, Ron, where ever it is that your next journey may take you."

"Thank you, Minister, and would you please tell Severus that I will miss him, and I appreciate everything that he has done for me?"

The Minister nodded his head, and so it was, Ron Weasley squared his shoulders and stepped up onto the dais. He looked into the executioner's veil and saw the wall on the other side. He gave it a weak smile and he turned to look out on those he has once called enemies and now he called friends. "I will remember what you did for me, both of you. I-I am sorry it had to be this way." With hat, Ron Weasley backed up a step, he took a deep breath and then he stepped into the beyond.

* * *

><p>Harry gave a start as Ron stepped back into the veil. At first it was as if nothing had happened, and then, just as Sirius had before him, Ron Weasley floated up and out of sight, thus he become no more.<p>

"I wish he had chosen otherwise" came the voice of Kingsly Shackelbolt.

"Why?"

"It was not his fault, not entirely anyway, he could have been useful in helping hunt down the last remaining Death Eaters."

Harry nodded his head and gave a small, brief, smile to his comrade. "I wish he would have stayed, who will tell his family?"

Kingsly gave a frustrated sigh and said "I will, it is only fitting that as Minister I do this."

* * *

><p>Ron looked around himself and did not see a lot. Everything was pure white, warm and almost welcoming. "<em>So…this is death then."<em>

_"Aye, Ronald Weasley, this is Death. I welcome you to it."_

Ron gave a start, he had not spoken, but only thought, and he could not see anyone or thing around him.

_"HAHAHA! I am no mortal thing for one to see Ronald. I am a part of this vast void, the beyond. Tell me, if you will, why did you choose me over life?"_

_"You?"_

_"Yes me, I am Death, so tell me."_

_"I-I don't know to be honest. I really didn't want to go on living. I had nothing left for me there."_

Ron could almost hear the thought process as the…being thought his answer over. _"A good enough answer I suppose. But tell me this; you had a chance to escape me, a chance to live. A chance that so many have not had to opportunity to have…a second chance at life."_

Ron nodded his head in agreement to the words that had just been spoken; _it is true, what you just said. I did give up my second chance, I did not want it, and I did not need it."_

_"Hmmm. It seems that you are a very… complex case. I have never had anyone who did not beg for a second chance. Yes, quite strange indeed. I think that you might make the perfect candidate, yes…"_

_"I'm sorry-but what do you mean?"_

But Death was not listening to him; he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He was muttering to himself, stuff that Ron was unable to make out.

"_Excuse me, but what do you mean?" _Ron repeated once again.

Death, this time, answered in a solemn voice. "I have deemed that you, Ronald Billus Weasley, shall have a second chance. A chance to right wrongs, to make different decisions, to be a new person. No matter what, you cannot stop this terrible war from happening, but, you might be able to save some who were not meant to die so young. You will need to decide what you stand for Ronald; you will need to discover who you are…truly. You will need to choose sides in the war, you alone will know what to do when the time comes. You have seen one side of the coin, how they are treated, maybe you can choose the other? I hope you appreciate this gift, for I do not grant it often. I will be watching you, and if you ever should need my help, then all you need is to call upon me."

With that, Ron's vision went black all around him, he could not move his head, his arms, nor his entire body. He did not know what to do, he could not scream and he could not see. He did not know where he was, and then all of a sudden he felt someone or something, shaking him.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Ron!"<p>

Ron opened his eyes with a snap and what he saw both terrified him and made him laugh. Standing before him was not one but two twins, he was back in time. Ron jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror and saw a sight that made him smile, it was his younger self but his older mind. He could still remember every spell he had learned during his time at Hogwarts.

"What day is it?" he asked his brothers, both of whom smirked at him and said in unison "September first! You're first day at Hogwarts!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I am so sorry for the late update. Seeing as so many people have liked this story, I have decided to re-write the entire thing from the very beginning. This is the first, brand new, chapter in this series. Please, let me know of any questions and concerns, I will try to answer all of them to the best of my ability. And as always, Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Surprises

**A/N**

**This is going to be an AU story following Ron Weasley. He has been sorted into Slytherin. **

***I do not own Harry Potter; this is, sadly, owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling. I do own the plot & any OC character & or spells that may or may not appear in this story.***

_Thoughts_

Regular speech

**Newspaper Articles, letter's, etc…**

**_Spells_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Red Haired Snake: Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron had just finished getting dressed when he heard his name being called from downstairs. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and quickly made his way downstairs to find his entire family waiting for him. His mum had a smile on her face, as did his dad, but his mum had something more…tears in her eyes.<p>

"My baby boy is all grown up now, last male in the family to leave for Hogwarts" she said as she began to dab at her eyes. Ron felt his face flush and then he gave his mum a hug; he had missed her hugs, and food, not in that order though.

"It's all right mum, I'll be fine. I'll write every day, and I'll make sure to study hard and make you proud" at this, the twins made gaging motions behind their mothers back. Ron smirked and gave them the finger.

"Well then, we had better get a move on" Arthur Weasley said, a warm smile adorning his face "we don't won't to miss the train now, do we?"

Ron ran back upstairs and closed his trunk; he pulled his wand out and pointed it at his heavy trunk before muttering "**Wingardium Leviosa!" **

He walked his trunk downstairs' and outside to where the family Ford Angelica was sitting, he placed the trunk inside the boot of the car and headed back inside.

It wasn't too much longer before the rest of the family were ready, then they all headed outside and began to place their stuff inside the boot of the car as Ron had done a few moments before. "Got your trunk Ron-" his father stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell on the neatly placed trunk within the boot. "Oh!" was all he said.

Ron gave a small smile before saying "I already got his dad, I've been studying those books quite a bit these past few days."

The twins scoffed and said "you, reading a book? Lay off it Ron!"

"No! It's true, I just sort of grew interested in it and began to read."

His family eyed him for a few seconds before, thankfully, his father began to load up the other trunks. Ron jumped into the car and was just settling down before Percy got in himself. The older male Weasley gave him a smile and a small inclination of his head before saying "nicely done Ronald, I'm glad at least _you _seem to be taking a interest in your education."

"Thanks Percy" Ron said, giving his brother a smile of his own, but then the twins climbed in and the moment of peace had passed.

* * *

><p>The ride to the train station passed in relative peace, the family mostly enjoying the sights of Muggle London. Ron was silent for most of the ride; he was lost in his own thoughts, mostly trying to figure out if he wanted to repeat his past or not. '<em>Maybe I can save them from the inside. If I'm in Slytherin, I can gain their trust more effectively than if I'm in Gryffindor. Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin then, but I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw.' <em>He went on with his brooding until they reached King Cross station. They reached the train station with about fifteen minutes to spare and quickly unloaded the car and headed inside. That's when Ron saw him, Harry Potter, by himself. Ron veered off and made his way over to the frightful looking boy, Ron gave him a smile and extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Ron Weasley, are you off to Hogwarts as well?"

The black haired boy seemed uneasy at this question, his eyes quickly darting around the hall for something. He gave a weak smile in return and shook Ron's proffered hand before saying "Harry Potter, and how did you know that?"

Ron kept his smile and pointed to the owl on the other boy's trunk, "you're owl. I don't see to many Muggles with them, so I figured that you must be going to Hogwarts. Say, do you want to come through the barrier with me?"

This seemed to be the right thing to say, because the other boy gave a weak smile and then nodded his head. Ron smiled back and then began to walk away; he motioned for Harry to follow him to the barrier. The two boys quickly made their way onto the barrier and made their way over to the train. Ron could not help but smile at the sight, he had not thought that he would ever see this train again, let alone Hogwarts. The two boys quickly found an empty compartment and placed their things inside, and then Ron went back outside and levitated their trunks into the carriage and onto the luggage rack. After that was done, Ron then had Harry follow him out of the train and over to where his family had convened.

"Mum, Dad, Percy, Fred and George" Ron said as he and Harry pulled up to where his family were. All of them looked to the two boys, no comprehension coming to their faces at the sight of Harry. "This is Harry Potter." Ron could tell that he had surprised his family, mostly by the shocked expressions on the faces of his family but most of all; he loved the expressions on Fred and Georg, both of whom looked at Harry with awed expressions. Ron's mum was the first to recover her composure, closely followed by his father, both of whom immediately came over to shake his hand.

"Good heavens, it really is you" Ron's father said in an almost awed tone, Ron's mum on the other hand, gave Harry a very warm smile.

"It is so nice to meet you Harry, do you mind if I call you Harry?"

Harry shook his head and said in a quite tone "no ma'am I don't mind at all."

They spent the next two or three minutes talking about the upcoming year, then with the whistle beginning to sound behind them, the Weasley clan plus Harry boarded the train and began to wave at their family, Harry just waving to wave.

* * *

><p>After the train had gathered to much speed and rounded the corner, Ron and Harry could no longer see the other Weasley family member. So Ron and Harry made their way back to the compartment they had chosen earlier, only to find that it held two other people now, a rather large boy and a bushy haired girl. '<em>Neville and Hermione<em>' Ron thought with a small smile on his face. The two boys entered the compartment with nods to the other two, Harry and Ron taking seats together as Neville and Hermione had taken seats near each other. Neville gave a weak, scared looking smile while Hermione stood and stuck out her hand.

"Hello there, I'm Hermione Granger and this" she said with a nod in Neville's direction "is Neville Longbottom. Who are you then?"

Harry just stared at the rude sounding girl, his mouth slightly ajar. Ron on the other hand, stood and smiled back at her and shook her hand. "I'm Ron Weasley and this is-"

"I'm Harry Potter."

Ron gave him a smile "Harry Potter" he finished with a smile at the other two. Hermione and Ron sat back down in their respective seats after the introductions had been made. After a moment of uncomfortable silence Ron asked the room at large "well, what house is every one hoping to get?"

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" Hermione Granger said at once.

Neville mumbled something that Ron could not hear "I'm sorry mate, I couldn't quite here you, what did you say?"

'Gryffindor" Neville repeated a bit louder, still keeping his head down.

"I hope to get Gryffindor as well, but wouldn't mind getting Ravenclaw."

Everyone else turned to look at Harry who stared back at them in surprise, "I-I don't know what you lot are talking about to be honest."

"School houses that every first year" Ron said as he pointed all around the room to indicate the four sitting together "are sorted into. You live, eat, study, with your housemates for the seven years while at Hogwarts."

Harry stared back at him without comprehension, so Ron explained the basic virtues of each house so that Harry could better understand what it was that they were talking about. After Ron had finished explaining the basic overview of each house, Harry looked as if he were in deep thought.

"Well, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw sound like really good houses to me, but I doubt if I'll be smart enough for Ravenclaw. And, come to think about it, I don't think I'll be brave enough for Gryffindor either. I might be in Hufflepuff."

Neville nodded his head in agreement before saying "my gran says the same about me, say's I won't be good enough for Gryffindor, like my father and mum."

"What do your parents have to say about that Neville?" Hermione asked, a look of sorrow on her face as she asked the question.

"My-my p-p-parents are, are-uh, they're not here" Neville finished, somewhat lamely.

"But what do you mean 'they're not here'? Don't you live with them?"

Ron felt a pang of sorrow for this chubby boy, who had lost his parents to Voldemort just as Harry had. Ron knew that Bellatrix lestrange had tortured his parents into insanity during the first war and as such, Longbottom had to live with his gran. Ron looked at Neville, who had gone pale and was sweating very profusely now.

"I-well I, um, I-my-my parents are uh, they're in Saint Mongos."

"Whatever for Neville?" Hermione asked in a very sad voice, her eyes hurt for the large boy who had now begun to cry. Neville did not answer this time, he got up and ran out of the room, or he attempted to anyways. He tripped over his robes and fell into the sliding door, breaking the glass and cutting his forehead. He got back up and ran out the door not even bothering to look back at the other three in the compartment. Hermione, who had tears in her eyes, ran after Neville.

Ron shook his head slowly and pulled his wand out, pointed it at the glass and said "**_Reparo!_**" which immediately fixed the broken glass. Ron stowed his wand back inside of his pocket, pulled out his robes and quickly changed over. Harry just stared at Ron, somewhat in awe of the other boy.

"What is it Harry?"

"I-nothing. I, how did you do that?"

"Magic, I've been studying all summer, so I could be prepared a little" Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders. Harry gave him yet another weak smile but did not say anything.

Ron was not able to find Neville anywhere, but he did manage to find Draco Malfoy and his...'friends.' Ron thought about going inside, but after a moment of hesitation, he decided not to and continued his hunt for Neville. He found the boy near the back of the train, sitting and openly crying, Hermione was trying to calm him down. Ron stepped forward and looked down on the boy before saying "hey mate, listen…don't feel bad about crying or what happened to your mum and dad. We all had something bad happen to someone within all of our families, so-do you want to come back with me?" Ron squatted down and gave the other boy a kind smile, one that was returned and then Neville was standing.

"Thanks Ron, that-that means a lot to me."

Ron gave a nod of his head, and then he lead the three of them back to their compartment where they found Harry sitting alone and looking out of the window. He turned his head back to look at them as they entered the compartment.

"Everything ok Neville?" Harry asked kindly. Neville gave a watery smile and nodded his head. "Good, now I bought us a lot of snacks, so…who wants some?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the train ride went by in relative silence, not too much talking going on between the four new friends. They had all changed into their robes by now and the sun was already beginning to set. "How much longer?" groaned Ron as he sat back in his seat and slid down a few inches. Hermione gave him a scornful look and a shake of her head. Ron snorted and looked out the window as Hermione went back to reading her book.<p>

"Attention please, we will be reaching Hogsmeade in five minutes time. Please leave your entire luggage on board, as it will be taken up to the school separately." Ron stood and stretched with a rather loud yawn before he walked over to the door and slid it open, he stuck his head out and looked around the train car before he went back inside and sat back down.

The train came to a jerking stop, and right as it did, Ron stood and threw open the sliding door and went to step outside into the hallway, only to be thrown back inside by a passing Weasley tornado. "Sorry Ron!" both of them yelled as they jumped outside the train and was gone from sight. Ron gave a growl and led the other three out into the very crowded train car. The four of them made their way out into the black night and over to where a very large, and hairy man stood.

"First years! O'er er now!"

Both Ron and Harry gave smiles to where Hagrid stood, but only Harry shouted "Hey Hagrid!"

"Hey there 'Harry! Nice to see yer again, how was yer time with the Muggles then?"

"Not to bad, thanks, but I can't say that I miss them right now."

Hagrid beamed at Harry and nodded his big, fluffy head "I can't say that I blame yea Harry" was all he said before he began his calls for the first years. Hagrid led them down to the fleet of little boats, with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville each getting into the same boat.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" from most of the first years as the great castle came into sight for the very first time. Ron took in the castle with a great measure of respect that he had not had the first time around. The boats came to a stop and all of the first years filed out and onto the dock. The Hagrid led them up a long flight of stairs and then under an archway where two large doors stood. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face '_Professor McGonagall_.'

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Burrow in side. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. They (the first years) could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron.

"It's real simple, just put on a sorting hat."

"And how do you know that, Ronald Weasley?" Asked Hermione, Ron gave her a smirk.

"Fred and George told me, or rather they lied, so I found out from Percy."

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Ron looked up, surprised to see that Professor McGonagall had returned. "Now, form a line," and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Ron looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper from right behind him

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Ron and Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. A brim opened at the base of the hat and then it began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<p>

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Ron watched with a little apperhension, he hopped for her to go to Gryffindor or Slytherin. It would make everything so much easier...

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. He was hoping to have her in Gryffindor or Slytherin, but with her in Ravenclaw, it would make things a bit more difficult now, instead of easier.

"Longbottom, Neville"

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted. Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." Draco Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"…"Nott"…"Parkinson"… all became Slytherins.

then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… one of whom went to gryffindor and the other to Ravenclaw.

then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last "Potter, Harry!" As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Ron waited for what seemed like ages, he hoped that with no discussion of the subject of Slytherin, Harry would be sorted their. Ron did not wait long for his answer, a moment later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron graoned and dropped his head, now he could not go to Slytherin. He would not be able to gain anyones trust in their, he would have to do something...but what?

Weasley, Ron!" Ron made his way up to the stool and put the hat on his head, waiting to hear his fate.

_"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"_

_"I-I want to go anywhere but Slytherin."_

_"And why is that Mr. Weasley? That is where you went the last time right?"_

_"It is, but I canot be there, I need to be trusted and I canot be trusted in Slytherin. _

_"Very true...hmm, it seems with you're current knowledge of spells you can be placed their. Very well, I shall place you in your desired house."_

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted to much appulase from his new house, he made his way over and sat next to Hermione, who gave him a smile and mouthed 'welcome.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**SURPRISE! I threw in a whole new wrench for you guys! What is going to happen to our hero now? I didn't know what you guys would think, but this was a last minute change. ****Let me know what you all think, I'm intrested in knowing what you have to say on his current 'problem.' All I can say is their might or might not be a re-sorting in the near future, we will just have to see.**


	3. Chapter 2: Fast Forward

**A/N**

***I do not own Harry Potter; this is, sadly, owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling. I do own the plot & any OC character & or spells that may or may not appear in this story.***

_Thoughts_

Regular speech

**Newspaper Articles, letter's, etc…**

**_Spells_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Red Haired Snake: Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron enjoyed the welcome feast as much as he had when he had been a Slytherin. But he could not enjoy it to much because his mind was in overdrive, thinking about what had happened and how he could change it. He and Hermione were in Ravencalw, Harry was in Gryffindor, what to do?"<p>

"Did you hear me Ronald?"

Ron looked up to see Hermione talking to him, "it's Ron, and no, I did not hear you" he said with a slight frown.

Hermione gave him a glare before saying "I _was _saying that you did an impresive bit of magic on the train, fixing that broken glass panel."

"Er-thanks?"

"It was mean as a compliment, _Ron, _you do know that?"

"I do now, thanks, now, can I please get back to my meal, you know, before it goes cold?"

"Hmmp, rude" and with that Hermione Granger turned back to a black haired girl on her right, talking about something or the other.

'_Well this is'nt too bad I suppose'_ thought Ron as he took a bite of mence pie '_Slytherins tend to respect Ravenclaws more than the other houses, I might still be able to gain their good side, but why am I trying to gain their good side? Because, I want to make as many of them fight for the right side this time around, we need to fight for the Order!'_

Soon afterwards Dumbledore stood and gave his regular beggining of year speech then he dismissed the four houses. The Ravenclaws followed behind Penelope Clearwater and Anothy Goldstein, they followed behind the Gryffindors and went up to where the Ravenclaw commonroom was situated. Penelope turned to face the first years. "Welcome to Ravenclaw, this will be you're home for the next seven years. Our's is a bit different than the other houses as we do not have a password, but a riddle that must be answered."

To prove her point she turned and Ron saw a bronze eagle-shaped knocker on a door. The eagle opened it's mouth and a voice uttered from it 'The more that there is, the less you can see. Squint all you wish, when surrounded by me. What am I?'

Penelope looked back to the first years behind her before saying "be careful of how you answer. It will only be asked once, and it will continued to be asked untill someone gets the answer right." She turned back to the knocker and said in a clear, confident voice "darkness."

The knocker looked as if it gave a smile before the door swung open and the entire house of Ravenclaw filed into their dormitory. Ron gasped as he gained his first glance of the common room, it was a lot better than Slytherin's common room, a lot nicer to. It had graceful arched windows, and the walls were hung with blue and bronze silks. The domed ceiling was painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. Tables, chairs, and bookcases covered the expanse of the floor, and a white-marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw sat next to the door that lead to the dormitories above.

Ron followed the other students up the stairs to where the first year dorms were situated; it was all very nice and lavish. The beds were nice and plush with deep blue covers and bed hangings as well. There were seven beds all together and just as many boys. They were: Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Kevin Entwhistle, Morag MacDougal, Stephen Cornfoot and himself, Ron Weasley. The boys spent a few moments introducing themselves to each other and getting ready for bed. Tomorrow they would be starting their very first lessons, and Ron wanted to be rested up enough for that.

* * *

><p>Ron's first week at Hogwarts had gone by rather smoothly; he had managed to rack up three hundred points for Ravenclaw all by himself. He enjoyed being around the 'claws' as they were much more mature and thoughtful than the Slytherins had been during his first time at Hogwarts. He enjoyed his previous knowledge of spells and such; it helped him keep up appearances for all that mattered. He had even been offered a spot on the Quidditch team as the starting Keeper or Seeker but he had declined, he had other, more important things on his mind at the moment. He was so far ahead of his other first year classmates that Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall had offered to place him in more advanced classes with older students.<p>

He was considered very far advanced for his age and upbringing, so one special weekend in October, Ron was put through a series of test for all of the Professors…he passed. After this he was allowed to drop Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy in favor of Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies. He was placed in all OWL level classes for his remaining classes, except for Potions, which Professor Snape refused to allow him and Transfiguration. He had never been good at the subject (Transfiguration) but he was still more advanced than nearly everyone else, it was the only subject that Hermione Granger was top of the class in. Thus it was for Ron Weasley, he stayed in his advanced classes throughout his first three years at Hogwarts. He received O's in all of his classes (except for Transfiguration, he received an E), he was advanced to NEWET level classes during his third year. He took NEWET in Charms, DADA, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, Transfiguration, and Muggle Studies. After he received all O's and had completed his NEWET year, he was sonly thirteen years old. The Ministry of Magic took a keen interest in him at this time and he was offered a position at Beauxbatons Academy of magic.

* * *

><p>AN

ok here is the third chapter. I know that it is a bit short and I do apologise for that, but it all serves a purpose in the end. Fot those of you wondering what is up with Ron going to Ravenclaw & the fastforward of time, it is all for a reason...I promise. You will see in the next chapter or two the reason for this & I promise that we will come back to Hogwarts...in the very near future. I am not going to bore everyone with another, someone goes back in time fic, blah, blah, blah, etc... I am going in a bit of a different route, as you can already see. Here it is:

In my view of things, Ron has been able to retain his ability to cast spells that he has already learned. He KNOWS this stuff, so why repeat it? So...I'm sending Ron to France to learn some other things. I will not be fast forwarding anymore, I will go through his time in France and his time in England later. I intend to have Ron go into work, not to much school left for Ron :0


	4. Author's Note

**A/N**

***I do not own Harry Potter; this is, sadly, owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling. I do own the plot & any OC character & or spells that may or may not appear in this story.***

_Thoughts_

Regular speech

**Newspaper Articles, letter's, etc…**

**_Spells_**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life: Ron's Story<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok so as I said at the end of my last chapter, I am going to make this a bit different than what I originally intended this story to be. I do not feel up to writing a complete re-write of the entire HP series, as such, I am doing things a bit differently. This is going to be a bit of a background/explanation of what I did not put into the last chapter:**

**Ron, having come back in time, has retained his knowledge of the spells and curses that he has previously learned. As such, Ron does not stay with his year mates, he is placed in Ravenclaw & soon within his first year he is placed in OWL level classes. During his second year he is taking a sixth year load. During his third year, Ron is taking NEWET classes. Hogwarts does not know what to do with him, seeing as he is beyond anyone within his age range, the Ministry of Magic steps in. They decide to send him to BAM in France to get study in in some different magic that Britain is not able to offer him at the time. Ron agrees to go and in what is supposed to be his fourth year at Hogwarts, Ron heads to France.**

**This is where my story will pick up at. If I put Ron in France then we will not have our everyday re-write of someone going back in time. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, I know that I am a little disappointed, but not too much. I just find it boring to do a re-write (as I already said) and thus I came to this conclusion. I hope that those of you who have read this story from the beginning give this new story a chance….so we can discover where this will go. I will be writing a few of the new chapter's and be posting in between Christmas & New Year's. **

***As always, please review & let me know what you think, be it good or bad. I also, as always, look forward to any ideas & suggestions on your part***

**P.s: I have also changed the name of this story to: A New Life: Ron's Story, it will cover the entire of Ron's first Year at beauxbatons, though we will not be seeing Hogwarts during this story, everything will follow canon. So, the Triwizard Tournament will be going on at Hogwarts, Voldemort will retun, etc.. just Ron will be in France. Also, I am going off of the books descriptons that Beauxbatons is a mixed school & not an all girls school as it was shown in the films.**

**Have a happy Holidays & see you all in a few days times,**

**-Chad**


	5. Chapter 3: A New School

**A/N**

***I do not own Harry Potter; this is, sadly, owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling. I do own the plot & any OC character & or spells that may or may not appear in this story.***

_Thoughts_

Regular speech

**Newspaper Articles, letter's, etc…**

**_Spells_**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life: Ron's Story<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley woke up in his bedroom; he got up and changed into his normal every day wear before he looked at himself in the mirror. A lot had changed about him since the day he had woken up on four years ago. He had let his hair grow out and he was a little more tanner than he had been before and a lot more muscular too. He headed downstairs and got himself some breakfast before he went out to do some shopping for his new school year. He smiled at that, he wasn't going to be returning to Hogwarts, he was going to be going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, in France. The Ministry of Magic had even gotten involved to get him a spot at the prestigious school.<p>

"You know dear, I don't know why you can't just stay here and go to Hogwarts again. You don't even know French!"

Ron smiled as his mum tried to change his mind once again. After he had finished swallowing his food he said, "I've told you mum, the Ministry is going to cast me a new spell that will enable me to understand French."

"Yes, I know _that _dear, but what about conversing with other people? You can't just go around being mute the entire school year!"

"I know mum, but I'll learn to speak French later…I just need to understand it before I go, almost all of the classes are in French you know."

"Yes well…I still think that you should stay here. But if it's for the best then, well, I suppose"-she left it off here as Ginny and Fred and George came down the stairs. Ron summoned his letter from upstairs and unfolded it so that he could read over it once again.

_"Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_ We here at Beauxbatons have received & accepted your entrance into Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (BAM). Please note, that with you coming from England & Hogwarts, that we here at BAM do things a bit differently. You will need to decide what area of magic you are interested in studying (wand lore, Charms, Healing, Auror, etc…) as this is what you will be studying while here at BAM. The list of required items is as follows:_

_1. __Wand__2. __Sets of school uniforms__1. __Set of dress robes __2. __Capes (1. Sky blue, 1. Black)_

_Please be aware that you are allowed to bring one pet that is either a cat or Owl. No other animals are allowed at the school. Term starts on the First of September, you are to floo to the British liaison office at eight a.m. on the First of September. From there you will either side-along apparate or singly apparate to the town of Marseilles France where you will be meet by a member of the staff. We look forward to having you this year,_

_- Olympe Maxime Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."_

Ron smiled to himself as he finished re-reading the letter. He tucked it away into his back pocket and stood to clear his dishes away. After he had finished he made his way into the living room and over to the fireplace. He was going to make his own way to Diagon Alley and go shopping for his new supplies, with a little help from the Ministry.

A few hours later, Ron returned to the Burrow with a few different shopping bags in hand. He had gotten a whole new set of robes for Beauxbatons; these were pale blue instead of black like the ones worn at Hogwarts. His mum gave him a smile and told him to go put them on, so Ron made his way up to his room and quickly put on his new uniform. When he had finished, he stood back to admire himself in the mirror for a moment. He wore pair of white-kaki pants with a black belt, black high boots, a long sleeved white shirt that was tucked in, a pale blue sash around his middle, pale blue ascot, and a pale blue esque hat. He also had a a pale blue cape that attached to both shoulders and fell to his backside, the shoulders were outlined in gold and had the Beauxbatons symbol of two crossed wands etched onto them. He gave a curt nod of his head before he headed downstairs to show himself off to his mum and the rest of his family. He had the mickey taken out of him by both Fred and George, even Percy cracked a smile. All in all…not too bad a day for him, Ron thought with a smile playing on his face.

The day before Ron was meant to leave for France; his father sat him aside and talked with him. "Ron can I speak with you for a moment outside?"

"Sure thing dad" Ron said, he headed out of the side door and followed his father over to where the garden was. "What's this about?"

His father looked around to make sure no one was around that could over hear the conversation before he began to talk. "As you know Ron, tomorrow you leave for France. This new education of yours is being paid for by the Ministry, as such they…expect certain things from you."

"Such as?" Ron asked, a slight frown coming to his face. He had not for seen this when he had accepted to go to Beauxbatons, e did not want to be in anyone's debt. Ever.

"They wish you to come and work for them during the summer months; they see you as being 'intelligent enough to hold a pretty high job within the Ministry. You will not be paid, but you will be an intern. They are, however, allowing you to choose the Department you want to work in, any Department at all."

Ron stared at his father, "I'm fourteen year's old-"

"A smart fourteen year old Ronald, now be smart about this endeavor. You can set yourself up for a better life, a life I was unable to provide for you. Choose something that you will enjoy and something that you will be good at."

"I can choose any job I want-any at all?"

"Within reasonable bounds…yes. That is what I was told by the Minister today anyways."

"Reasonable being?"

"Auror, Hit Wizard, Unspeakable, etc…"

After a moment of thinking about it Ron had not come up with anything that he thought would interest him. His knowledge was limited to just spells, curses, hexes, etc…so he would be able to live a whole new life over. But-what job could he do that would interest him in the near future? "How about-how about I work with the Department of International Magical Cooperation?" he asked his father, who thought it over for a moment. "I'll be in France with the liaison office, I'm going to be studying in France for the next two or three years. I'll have experience with worldly travel and other cultures."

"That does sound like a good idea Ron, to be perfectly honest…yes I'll talk with the minister tomorrow after I see you off and then I'll write you with his reply."

Ron gave a nod of his head, "alright then, is that all?"

"Oh! Yes that's it, I'll see you later then" and with that he was off. Leaving Ron to watch with a bemused smile on his face. He shook his head and made his way inside to prepare for dinner.

The next day Ron woke up at five in the morning, he found both of his parents already downstairs. His father was reading the 'Daily Prophet' and his mum was making some breakfast for the two of them. "Good morning Ronald, want some breakfast?"

"Please" he said as he took a seat next to his father, he saw that the cannons had lost their match to the Harpies last Saturday. OH well, you couldn't win them all. Ron ate three bacon sandwiches and washed them down with two glasses of pumpkin juice. After that he made his way upstairs grabbed his trunk where he got one of his uniforms out and proceeded to get dressed, then he made his way back down with his trunk in tow. Over the next hour he watched his other family get ready to leave for King's Cross, when it was time, he said goodbye to all of his brother's and Ginny, then lastly, his mum.

"Have a good term Ron, and please write me as often as you can!"

Ron gave her a weak smile and nodded his head "of course I will mum, every day if I can. Plus, I'll be back in three months for Christmas."

His mum nodded then wiped away a tear from her eyes, with a final kiss on his cheek, Molly Weasley bustled the other Weasley children out of the Burrow and off to King's Cross. Ron was left with his dad, who would floo, him to the Ministry of Magic where Ron would meet with a representative from the DIMC (Department of International Magical Cooperation). But that was not for a few more hours, he and his father spent their time talking about the upcoming year for Ron. Finally the time came, Ron's father magically sent his trunk to the Ministry, then the two of them flooed to the atrium of the Ministry. Ron was the last to leave; he cast a final look around his home, a smile on his face.

Ron stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the Ministry Atrium with some interest, he had never really stopped admire the beauty of the place. The few times he had been before, he had been to busy or otherwise to occupied to be able to take the time and stop and stare at the government of his people. Ron spotted his father talking with a younger man, maybe in his early thirties or late twenties, both of whom did not notice him as he came up next to his father.

"Very well, thanks'" his father was finishing saying. "Ah! Ron, this is Richard Banks, the DIMC representative who will be flooing you too France. He has already sent your trunk ahead to the school."

"Nice to meet you Ronald, I look forward to working with you this upcoming school year."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. The Minister has agreed to allow you to work with the DIMC; you will be an intern in my office. This will of course prepare you for a paid position as a Ministry employee. Oh and before I forget, this is yours" he said, handing over a ID card with Ron's face on it.

"W-what is it? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Richard let out a bark of laughter, "I don't mind in the least Ronald, that is your Ministry ID, it lets anyone know that you work for the British Ministry of Magic."

Ron looked down and did in fact see the writing that read:

**Ronald B. Weasley**

**British Ministry of Magic**

** Dept. of International Magical Cooperation (DIMC) Intern**

**British DIMC Liaison office-French division**

Ron smiled as he stuck the card in his pocket; he wanted to make sure the he would not be loosing that card any time soon.

"This card will enable you to enter the French Ministry, which is where we will be flooing, and working. About that, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Alright then, I will leave you to say your goodbyes, I will be back in five minutes." With the Richard Banks walked away, leaving Ron and his father alone.

"Well, I guess this is it then, for a few months anyways" his father said, a sad awkward smile on his face.

"Yes, I guess so. But like I told mum earlier, it's not much different than Hogwarts. I'll write as often as I can and I'll be home for Christmas."

"Of course, it's just-you're my son and you'll be in a different _country _not _Hogwarts_, no matter how similar it will be. Are you sure you want to continue on? It's not too late to-"

"Dad! I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, but-I-I want to do this."

"Alright then, I guess this is it then" and with that his father embraced Ron in a tight hug, he released him a moment later. "I love you son." With that, his father turned on his heel and walked away towards the lifts, only to be replaced by Banks.

"Ready to go then?"

"Yea-"

Richard led him over to the lifts, where they headed to the fifth level. He lead Ron down a long brightly lit corridor lined with dozens of doors with different names etched over or on them. Some were very strange…'Office of International Criminal hunters, Office of International Wizarding courts, French Liaison office, American Liaison office, etc…' At the end of the hall way there was a large open area with dozens of floo networks, each with large gold letters above them. Ron saw: "America, France, Germany, Bulgaria, Canada, Ireland, Egypt," and many others all in neat rows of five, each with jars of floo powder hanging by each grate.

"This is the 'docking bay' as we in the DIMC call it, floo networks to every country with a recognized legal magical government. You ready to get a move on then?"

Ron could only nod his head; he followed Richard over to the 'France' portal. Richard turned to Ron with a serious look on his face. "This is the hard part, listen very carefully to me, we don't want you going to the wrong place, now do we?"

"Huh, no?"

"Of course not! Alright then here we go" and with that, Richard made his way to the first place, took a pinch of the familiar green powder. He stepped into the fire place and threw the powder down, a jet of green flames leaping up as Richard shouted "French Ministry of Magic, British Liaison office!" With a swirl of green flames, Richard Banks was gone.

Ron gulped to himself and made his way over to the fireplace. "French Ministry of Magic, British Liaison office!"

Ron emerged into a very similar room as to the one he had just left, the only difference was that there was only one fire place and it was labeled "England."

"Welcome to France Ronald, have you ever been here before?"

"No-never could afford it to be honest."

"Understandable, now I just need to do a few minor spells before we apparate to Beauxbatons." Richard pulled his wand out and began walking around Ron, muttering spells and the like under his breath that Ron could not make out. Even if he could, he doubted that he would understand him.

"What is it you're doing exactly?"

"I'm placing a spell on you to help you better understand a foreign language. After a few seconds of hearing French or any other language for that matter, you will be able to understand it as if you had grown up listening to it all your life."

"That's good to know, but what about speaking it?"

"That, I'm afraid, is entirely up to you. But you should be able to pick the language up fairly quickly. French is not very difficult if you put your mind to it."

"Good to know" Ron muttered once again. A few minutes later Richard stowed his wand back in his robes.

"All done!" he exclaimed with some excitement in his voice that made Ron smirk. "Alright then Ron, please grab my arm. I'll take you straight to the school grounds." Ron did as he was asked, and before he could even prepare himself, they were off once again.

Ron could only think of one word to describe Beauxbatons, '_beautiful' _was not even close. The school was typically French, it sat on massive grounds, surrounded and protected by a wrought iron fence. "Well this is where I leave you Ronald; someone will meet you in a minute to take you up to the school. I will see you this weekend, be sure to be right here at eight a.m."

"Why?"

"We've already gone over this; you have a job right now. So be here at eight a.m."

"Alright then, I'll see you then."

Then with a small pop Richard was gone. Ron turned back and stared about him, the school was actually in the middle of a crowded city on the French coast, but yet the Muggles went about as if the school were not even there. Ron smiled to himself as he began to turn back towards the grounds, but he was stopped by an old lady. She looked at him looking at the grounds and began to speak in rapid French. "I'm sorry, but Id don't understand you" he began to say. But he stopped when her rapid French suddenly turned to English and he understood her perfectly. So Ron just nodded his head and didn't bother saying anything. He didn't have to wait long for someone from the school to show up.

"Ah! You are Mr. Weasley?"

"Ron, please, and yes I am Ron Weasley."

"Ah yes, please excuse me, but I do not speak English."

Ron had forgotten he could not speak French only listen to it. He quickly thought over his knowledge of Latin. He had studied it during his last life, he took his wand out and pointed it at himself and shouted "**Disputatio ope huius linguae****!" **Now he had to find out if it had worked "do you understand me?" he asked the man.

"Ah! Very good! I can understand you, though you're French is a bit rough."

"As long as you can understand me, I'm fine with being a bit rough."

The man nodded and extended his hand. "I am Sean (Juan) Francis, head grounds keeper. Please, follow me and I will lead you up to the school. Ron stepped into the open gate and followed Sean down a nice gravel path. Manicured bright green grass was on either side, small pools of nice, clear blue water lined the grass on both sides of the walk. They came to the end of the graveled walk, where is split going to the left and right with a grass sculpture of two crossed wands and 3 yellow sparks each. They followed the path to the left and Ron saw the one to the right was the same path; it had just been a circular path around the sculpture. The two paths merged back into a single path and the two men continued walking on. Ron saw some men in the same robes as Sean, field green. About a mile later the path once again split, this time a large, long, rectangular pool of water was the cause. The two men once again took the left pass, though the one to the right led to the same place. When they had made it around the pool, they came to the same path that led to the school. It was bright white with a deep blue roof; it had two turrets in the front and was four floors high. The path split to go around the school as well, but Sean and Ron took the straight one up to the front doors. A staircase lead up to a platform where two large deep blue oak doors stood, yellow or gold handles on the doors themselves. Sean opened one of the doors, and Ron stepped inside.

The entrance floor was made out of white marble; it had the school crest in the middle, a grand staircase down the hall. To the right was a massive dining hall, it only had two tables, each with a blue flag above it with yellow writing on it that said: "collège" and "lycée." Unlike Hogwarts it had places already set, with gold plates and cups, as well as silverware (that was also gold). Place cards were in front of the plates, so Ron assumed that they had assigned seating here.

"This is the dining hall, all school meals are held here. When the Headmistress enters, you are to stand. Do not sit until she sits, do you understand Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes-I think so."

Sean nodded his head, "then I shall leave you here. I wish you the best of luck this school year Mr. Weasley!"

As Sean turned to leave Ron stopped him, "um, w-what am I supposed to do? And where is my trunk that Mr. Banks sent ahead?"

"Do not worry Mr. Weasley; everything has been taken care of. Just wait here, the rest of the school should be arriving within a few minutes time." Then with a slight bow, Sean made his way out of the front doors, silently closing the door behind him. Ron turned around the massive entrance hall, staring up at the ceiling. It had a painting on it, and a massive chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Just as he was about to enter the dining hall, the front doors opened and students began to file in, all wearing their uniforms and most talking to friends that were nearby them. They paid him no mind, heading into the hall and towards their seats. Apparently, they knew where their seats were going to be. An older man in in rich blue robes walked in, he had slick black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Ron Weasley?" Ron nodded his head, but before he could speak the man continued on "I am Monsieur Astor, you're Deputy Headmaster. Welcome to Beauxbatons."


	6. Chapter 4: Career choices

**A/N**

***I do not own Harry Potter; this is, sadly, owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling. I do own the plot & any OC character & or spells that may or may not appear in this story.***

_Thoughts_

Regular speech

**Newspaper Articles, letter's, etc…**

**_Spells_**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life: Ron's Story<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's nice to meet you, er, Monsieur" Ron said shaking the man's hand. "It's a pleasure to be here" he said, indicating the room at large.<p>

Monsieur Astor gave him a smile then indicated for Ron to follow him, where he led him into the dining hall and over to the left under the flag that said 'lycée.' He was shown to his seat which was about mid-way down the table. A pretty brunet with bright green eyes sat on his left and a blonde haired boy sat on his right. Ron thanked Monsieur Astor as he took his seat, the boy gave him a nod and said "welcome. I do not recognize you, are you new to Beauxbatons?"

"Yes I am, this is my first year here, and I am originally from Hogwarts." Ron extended his hand saying "my name is Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure to meet you Ron; I am Henri Adolphe, entering into my fourth year here at Beauxbatons."

"I am going into the fourth year as well, what will we be learning this year?"

Before Henri could answer, a horn sounded and all of the students stood to their feet, Ron following a few seconds behind the rest of the school. After a few seconds of waiting, a very tall woman came walking into the hall, she reminded Ron of a female Hagrid. That brought a smile to Ron's face. The woman had herself a single seat, a high backed chair on a raised platform, she stood in front of her seat, and the Professors had a table of their own to the right of the tall ladies single chair, Monsieur Astor at their lead. The tall lady looked out over the student body, then she took her seat, the others (students and Professors) took their seats as well.

"To answer your question from earlier, in the fourth year we choose a specific job skill that we would like to enter into, you have you're classes based off of the career you choose. I am going to be entering into the diplomatic circle; I've already got a job lined up with the Ministry of Magic, working for the department of International cooperation."

Ron arched his eyebrow at that bit of news; he gave the boy a smile as he said "I myself will be entering the world of politics. I to will be working for the Ministry, be it the British Ministry, I'll be working in the British liaison office on the weekends."

"Really? Maybe we will have some classes together then, I do hope so Ron, I have to admit that you are a very interesting character, very interesting indeed. If you do not mind me asking, where did you learn to speak French? You are a natural, no?"

Ron gave a laugh at that as he shook his head, "no, I'm not a natural. I've had a spell placed on me to help me understand and speak the language here, until I'll be able to understand it on m own."

"Like I said, interesting" was all Henri said. Before the two boys could continue their conversation however, a mass of menu's came floating out and landed in front of each of the students. Ron looked over the menu, surprisingly he could read it. He did not recognize any of the food that was offered.

**Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**

**Lunch Meal(s) offered:**

**Bouillabaisse****Navette****Bourride****Pieds-paquets****Crustaceans****Sea Bass****Monkfish****Herring****Scallops****Lobster****Sole****Basil salmon terrine **

**Drinks:**

**Pastis****Kir****Fire Whiskey****Mineral water****Gilly water****Butterbeer**

**Deserts**

**Vanilla Crème Brulee****Tarte Tatin****Pots de crème**

Ron did not know what would be good or what would not be. He had never really eaten seafood before, nor any other type of French food for that matter. He turned to Henri and asked "can you help me?"

"Sure! What is it you need help with?"

"Um…everything" he said, indicating the menu in his hand.

Henri let out a soft laugh, more dignified than Ron's laugh was or had been before. "Stay away from the fish if you had not eaten it before. I recommend the Lobster or Basil salmon terrine for your main course. For a drink I would stick with Butterbeer, though we French tend to drink Pastis with our lunch. As for desert, I do recommend pots de crème, it is excellent!"

Ron did not know what to say, he was a little overwhelmed. "Er…thanks, I guess. But how do I get the food?"

"Just say what you want, it will come out to you."

Ron gave a shrug of his shoulders and looked back at the menu, "Basil salmon terrine, pastel and-"

"Wait to order your desert!" said Henri. So, Ron closed his menu and waited for his food to come. It came a minute later in a silver tray that was floating, it sat down in front of Ron and the lid disappeared. His cup filled with a dark liquid and Ron looked out over his food, it looked…different than what he was used to. He ate it and was surprised that it tasted pretty good.

After everyone had finished their main courses and had drunk their beverages, the Headmistress stood to her full height and looked out over her school. "Welcome! Welcome to another year here at Beauxbatons! I am happy to see you all here and ready to get learning once again, and I am happy to see some new faces this year as well. For those of you who are entering into the Lycée this year, good luck, and for those of you are in your first year, the same to you! I have just a few start of year announcements this year, the first and most important being…the triwizard tournament will be held this year, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Anyone who is above the age of seventeen or who is at least sixteen and is in your seventh year may apply for a chance to become your schools champion. I will select ten of the most worthy candidates to go with me to Hogwarts near October time, while I am gone, Monsieur Astor will be the temporary Headmaster. I expect you to follow his rules as you would mine; I hope you uphold the standards of this school." With that, she sat back down and the students began to re-open their menus to select their deserts.

Afterwards, when everyone had finished their deserts and second glass, or in someone's case, fifth glass of Pastis, the Professors began to hand out sheets of papers to the students. When Ron received his, he looked down upon a white paper, the Beauxbatons crest on the top.

_Ron Weasley-4th year General Lycée_

_Room 412, west wing, Beauxbatons Palace_

_Roommate: Henri Adolphe_

_*Your Lycée appointment is with Professor Francis in room 000 at 10:30 tomorrow morning* _

Ron looked up and grinned at Henri just as the other boy did the same thing to him. "It looks as if we're going to be roommates then Henri, nice to meet you!"

"And me you Ron!"

With that the two boys got up and made their way out to the entrance hall and up the grand stair case which lead to a long, white marble hall way with two separate staircases. One was to the left (west) and one was to the right (east). Henri and Ron made their way to the left and all the way up to the fourth floor; Ron had to admit it, he liked these staircases a lot better than he had those at Hogwarts. For starters, they did not move on you and the portraits were all pretty nice. They entered that door the guarded the entrance to the fourth floor and were welcomed with a long hall way of rooms, Henri and Ron made their way to room 412 and opened the door to find a nice, two person apartment. It wasn't much different than his bedroom back home at the Burrow, it had two beds with pale blue covers, two desk and two wardrobes. Both boys quickly changed into their pajamas and headed straight to bed, tomorrow would be a long day for them.

The next day Ron woke to an early morning sunrise, he looked out the window first and saw the sun just breaking the horizon, Henri was still in his bed, but he had begun to stir. Ron got out of bed, looked around the room and saw that it held a shower and loo. He took a quick shower and dressed into a new set of robes for his day, Henri did the same thing that he had done for himself. Ron grabbed his letter from the previous night and when Henri was ready, the two boys made their way down to the dining hall. The two had breakfast (a crescent, orange juice and a pear) then Henri showed Ron where he had to be for his meeting, arriving just ten minutes before his scheduled appointment time. He milled around the hallway for a moment, then the door opened and a tall man with long black hair beckoned him in.

"Sit Mr. Weasley, you do know why you are here?"

"To-"

"To set up the career choice that you would like to go into after you leave school. Now I reckon that you have given some thought as to what you would like to do in the future?"

Ron looked at the man before he gave his answer "I've thought about doing something in politics, it's very interesting to me."

Monsieur Francis gave a nod of his head and wrote something down in a file. "Have you any experience with how a Ministry works?"

"A little, my dad and older brother both work for the British Ministry."

"I see, but do you _know _how it works? What departments are higher or lower than others? What a Minister's terms of services are? How countries work together?"

Ron shook his head once again, "no, I do not."

"Hm, that will have to be changed. I see here that you have an internship with the British liaison office on the weekends."

Ron could tell that it was not posed as a question, but as a statement, and as such he just nodded his head.

"Yes well, that is why you are here. Your internship, though meant as a way to help pay the Ministry back for your tuition here, will be an invaluable tool to help you with understanding the inner working of the Ministry. As such, I recommend that you take Muggle Studies, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Occlumency."

Ron slightly smirked at this bit of news; he was already a good Occlumens, not that he would on to that bit of info though. "J" Ron had to clear his throat before he could continue "just those classes?"

"Well, that really depends on the specific career that you wish to pursue. There are many departments that you can work in. I know that in England, many Ministers come from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, specifically the Auror office."

Ron nodded his head in agreement to the man's statement. "That is right, not many of our Ministers come from other offices."

"That makes perfect sense; an Auror would be a strong willed person, not easily frightened and would also be strong willed. But, that is also not to smart either, they tend to rush into danger when someone else might take a moment to review a certain situation. Do you have an idea which department you might like to work for?"

Ron had in fact put his thought into this, "I want to work for the department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Ah! Very good choice Mr. Weasley, very good choice indeed. That would give you valuable experience in the international political stage. You can gain many friends from all over the world; we French make very good friends every day. But on to you and enough of me and the French. Yes indeed, I would say Muggle Studies, Occlumency, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts would be your best bet for getting into this career field. Are these something you would like to do?"

"Yes, they seem like ok classes, plus I got my internship, so I should be able to get some very helpful job experience, you know, before I go to work full time."

"This is very true, so I shall make your schedule for you" and he gave a quick flick of his wand making a piece of paper fly out of his wand and into his hand "and give it to you" he finished, handing the paper over to Ron who began to look it over. "You are lucky that you are here Mr. Weasley, we have a very good foreign affair's lycée here at Beauxbatons."

"Thank you for your help Professor, it's really been a lot of help and it has given me a lot to think about."

"You are very welcome Mr. Weasley, and if you ever should need help, or if you just want to talk, then please do not hesitate to come to me" Professor Francis said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you sir, I'll remember that, er, is our meeting over then?"

The man nodded his head, his smile still on his lips. "It is Mr. Weasley, you can make your way back to your room, or even to the dining hall if you wish. Classes will start tomorrow at eight a.m, so please be sure to be on time."

"Thank you sir, I'll be seeing you later." Ron got up and made his way out of the classroom and out to the dining hall, he was surprised to see that he had been in his meeting for a little over an hour. Ron saw Henri already sitting in the dining hall, ordering his food from his menu that was in front of him. Ron sat next to him and picked his menu up, sighing as he did so.

"You are finished, yed?"

"Yes I am, how about you?"

"I to have finished, did you get your schedule? Do you want to compare?" Ron smiled as he pulled his paper out and read it over for the first time.

_Ron Weasley: Fourth Year_

_Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_

_Monday_

_Morning-Muggle Studies__NOON-Lunch__Afternoon-Charms_

_Tuesday_

_Morning-DADA__NOON-Lunch__Afternoon-Occlumency_

_Wednesday_

_Morning-Muggles Studies__NOON-Lunch__Afternoon-Charms_

_Thursday_

_Morning-DADA__NOON-Lunch__Afternoon-Occlumency_

_Friday_

_Ministry of Magic Internship (all day)_

"It looks as if we have the same exact schedule, I look forward to having class with you" Henri said with a smile. Ron returned his smile before he looked to his menu and tried to decide what he wanted to get for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, two chapters in one day! Hopefully the chapters after this one will be a bit longer &amp; a bit more intresting as far as content can go. I will try to follow cannon as best as I can. Sadly, there won't be too much 'action' in this book as it is still in the school phase. I will be working on relationships &amp; character development in this story. All of the real action will be in the next story.<strong>

**Also, please remember that I am going off an AU, Ron was in Slytherin before he went back in time and was placed into Ravenclaw. As such, he was not freinds with Harry or other's ( he did become a freind with Hermione during his 3 years in Ravenclaw). I do intend to bring in Harry and other's later on, but I do not know when as of yet.**

**Please Review, & feel free to PM or review any questions! **


	7. Chapter 5: Fast Forward 2

**A/N**

***I do not own Harry Potter; this is, sadly, owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling. I do own the plot & any OC character & or spells that may or may not appear in this story.***

_Thoughts_

Regular speech

**Newspaper Articles, letter's, etc…**

**_Spells_**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life: Ron's Story<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok, so here we are with Ron's first day at Beauxbatons. I've decided that I do not want to write a 'school' story, they sort of bore me & I'm no good at writing plots for a school setting. There for I have decided that I will be fastforwarding once again, 2 year's into the future. I did this chapter to let you all see Henri, he will play an important part in the story later on. ****I do feel a lot more comfortable writing battle scenes, work, etc... Therefor, I should not be fastforwarding anymore. I have thought of what would have happened in Ron's two year's at Beauxbatons, and I will write it here for you. I should have the first new chapter up today, I am in the middle of revising some minor parts. Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**

**End AN**

Ron's classes were not much different than those he had taken while at Hogwarts. His Professors and classmates were a lot more...dignified in some ways, but the only major difference was the language and class conduct. He continued to be a little more advanced than his average classmate, and as such, Ron was let out of all of his subjects by the end of his first year art Beauxbatons.

During that summer, Ron returns to his home, the Burrow, where he strikes up a re-newed relationship with one Hermione Granger, who happened to be his little sisters best freind (because she was freinds with Harry Potter, whom had started to date Ginny during his fifth year at Hogwarts). Hermione comes to stay with the Weasleys for the entire summer after her parents 'decide' to move to Austrilia for the time being. Ron and Harry become pretty good freinds that summer as well, seeing as Harry stays with the Weasleys as well, sharing a room with Ron.

During his 6thyear at(2nd) at Beauxbatons, Ron and Hermione keep in touch by owling one another, becoming closer and closer still. He, Harry and Hermione are all in their sixth year's at their respective his sixth year, Ron has only one class the entire year, Transfiguration. By Christmas of that year, he larns to become an Animagus, he takes the form of a falcon. At the end of his sixth year's, Ron sit's his EOSE's (End of Schooling Exam's) in Charms, Transfiguration, Occlumency, and Muggle Studies. He receives an 'O' in each subject and returns home to England, finished with his schooling and getting ready to turn 17. He ask for a transfer from the Department of International Magical Cooperation (DIMC) to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE).


	8. Chapter 6: Hit Wizard Weasley

**A/N**

***I do not own Harry Potter; this is, sadly, owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling. I do own the plot & any OC character & or spells that may or may not appear in this story.***

_Thoughts_

Regular speech

**Newspaper Articles, letter's, etc…**

**_Spells_**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life: Ron's Story<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years later<strong>

Ron Weasley was now seventeen year's old, and he was back in England with his parents. It was early morning and only he, his dad and mum were up, both his father and Ron were reading the 'daily prophet' and his mum was making some breakfast.

"Ron?"

Ron looked up from behind his paper and to his father, who was staring at him. "What is it dad?"

"I was wondering, do you-er, that is to say-are you trying to transfer?"

"What makes you ask that?" Ron said, raising his left eyebrow, he was in fact trying to get a post with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE). He had decided that he wanted to be proactive during this war, and as such, he was attempting to become a Hit Wizard.

"You received a letter from Amelia Bones late last night, after you had already gone to bed. I didn't read it but I couldn't think of any reason for her to be writing to you, except for a job offer." Ron nodded his head as his dad gave his letter to him, he quickly opened it up and read:

"_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_Do to the fact that you are already an employee of the Ministry, and that you are seventeen years of age, and as such, you are considered 'of age' within the Wizarding world, and because of your renown with your wand, I am pleased to accept your application in the Hit Wizard office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE). Please report to the Ministry Atrium at seven a 'clock on Monday morning, I will have someone waiting for you._

_As you may know, a Hit Wizard starts out with a salary of 700 Gallons a month, a Ministry broom and a bed in St. Mongos; you will receive all of this. Everyone within the DMLE is paid on the first of every month, but you do have a split pay option (I will go into more detail on Monday). Seeing as Monday is the first of the month, and it will be your first day as a Ministry employee, you will be paid. I look forward to meeting and working with your, and hoping all is well,_

_Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE)."_

"Well Ron, what does it say?" his mum asked, she had a worried expression on her face. "You're not in trouble are you?"

"No! It's nothing like that, I've been offered a job as a Hit Wizard, they want me to come in on Monday morning, oh, and it'll be my first day on the job." Ron could not help but smirk at the look on his mums face.

'But-but Ronald, I-I thought you were going to work for the Department of International Magical Cooperation, w-what happened with that?"

"This war is what happened mum" Ron said softly, his eyes looking into those of his mothers, "I still do want to work for the DMIC, but I also want to help out anyway I can in this war. I'm a skilled duelist and spell caster, why shouldn't I help out?"

"It's a dangerous job Ronald, and with you and Hermione being so close-" she stopped when Ron held up his hand.

"I know mum, believe me, I do. I know that it is dangerous; I know that I may even be killed, but that's no different than anyone else. I don't think that I'll die, but if I have to, then I want to die doing something to help stop Voldemort" his mum and dad flinched at the name "and stop this war before more lives can be lost. I don't want to be in some far away liaison office and the Ministry be taken over and the Death Eaters win, I want to be here, in England, with you, my family, fighting this fight."

He thought that maybe he had not gotten through to his mother, but after a moment of silence, she finally nodded her head. She wiped some tears from her eyes as she came over and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Monday is the day that Ginny comes home, my last baby in school!"

Monday came rather fast for Ron, what with still working in the DIMC; he was kept rather busy in the French department. His boss was not to happy that Ron has requested, and received a transfer behind his back. Ron apologized a few times for that, but did not feel too bad about it. Having to be at work at seven, Ron apparted to work about an hour earlier than his dad, appearing in the 'safe' zone of the Atrium. He saw a man wearing red robes waiting by the security desk. Ron made his way over to him, and asked "are you the one who is supposed to meet me?"

"That depends" the man replied, "who are you?"

"Ron Weasley I-"

"Follow me Weasley" the man said, taking off for the lifts. They rode it to the second level where they got off and made their way down the long hallway, passing the Auror office and a few other offices along the way. They finally came to a rather large door which read: Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE. The man knocked on the door and waited until he heard "enter!"

"Ma'am, Weasley is here to see you."

"Good. Send him in please Rodger."

Rodger beckoned Ron inside and then with a slight bow, he closed the door after he had stepped back out into the hall way. Amelia Bones gave him a tight, strained smile as she motioned to a chair in front of her desk, "please, take a seat Weasley." Ron mumbled a quick thanks as he took the only available seat there was, he stared straight ahead to his new boss.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the DMLE, we can use everyone we can get our hands on right now. What made you want to transfer over from the DIMC?"

"The war" Ron answered honestly, "I want to be of some help, and I couldn't help the way I wanted to while in the DIMC."

Bones seemed to think that over for a moment, before she answered his statement. "Reasonable enough I suppose, but at any rate, I am thankful for any help I can get. Well, you already have the job Mr. Weasley, but I would still like to send you through the training program, to see where you might need some improvement."

Ron nodded his head "understandable ma'am, whatever you need me to do."

"It's nothing much, just an on-the-job training deal, you'll be partnered with one of the older Hit Wizards or HW's, for the next month. Now about you're pay, how do you want it done?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can get the entire seven hundred galleons on the first of the month or you can split it up and get three hundred and fifty galleons on the first and the other three hundred and fifty on the fifteenth."

"Um-can I just get the seven hundred on the first, see how it works out and then let you know?"

Madam Bones nodded her head "of curse Mr. Weasley. I think that about covers it for this. I've heard many good things from Auror Shackelbolt, and Tonks about your abilities; I'll take their words for it. Therefor I am recommending that you go straight into the field, what say you?"

"Sounds good ma'am, I have no doubts about my skills."

"Very well then, you can learn tracking and apprehending techniques while out in the field." She pulled out a piece of parchment and waved her wand over it and then she handed it to Ron. "Take this to the HW offices Mr. Weasley, they will help you there."

Ron stood and took the paper from his new boss, "thank you for this oppurinty Ma'am, I won't let you down, I promise."

"I hope you do not Mr. Weasley, have a good day."

Ron gave her a smile and then left her office and made his way back down to where he found the Hit Wizard division door. He took in a breath then opened it to start his first day as a Hit Wizard.

The office was very formal, it had a very clean red carpet and gold colored walls; the DMLE crest was on the middle of the wall, there were also a few different cubicles in front of him, and some other offices to his right and beside the cubicles. "May I help you?" a brown haired, blue eyed man asked, he looked to be in his mid-thirties, he wore the same red robes as the man who had escorted him up to Amelia's office.

"Yes, I'm Ron Weasley-"

"Ah! The new Hitter, welcome! I'm Jake Longstreet, it's nice to meet you" he said, extending his hand. Ron just nodded his head as he shook the other man's hand. "Come on then, I'll take you to Mr. Andrew's office." Jake turned on his heel and led him over to a large office not too far away from where the cubicles sat. Jake knocked and then led Ron inside the large room, not as large as Amelia's had been, but still, it was rather large.

"What is it Jake?"

"Sir, this is Ron Weasley, the new Hitter. I just thought-"

"That will be enough Jake. Thanks for bringing him in, you can go now" the older man said as he looked up. He was a tough looking man with shoulder length black hair, and a single golden eye. The other was covered with a black eye patch and his face was pretty scared as well. "Please, take a seat Mr. Weasley; I've heard a lot about you."

"Err, thanks, I think" Ron said as he took the proffered seat, trying not to stare into the single eye of his new boss. "I seem to be at a disadvantage sir, you know my name but I don't know yours."

The man gave a soft chuckle before he said "I am Mr. Andrews, you don't need to know my first name. All that matters is that you know you are a trainee Hit Wizard and I am the head of the office. Now, did Ms. Bones happen to give-" he stopped as Ron handed over the parchment. Mr. Andrew read over it before he continued on "everything seems to be in order. You are to complete a one month probationary period with a supervisor Hitter. As such, you will be paid seven hundred galleons a month, all of it on the first. Does everything sound in order to you Mr. Weasley?"

"It does sir, but-"

"Good! Now, after your month of probation is up, you will become a fully-fledged Hit Wizard or Hitter as we call each other. Once you become a full Hitter, your pay will increase to nine hundred galleons per month. Being a Hitter and a member of the DMLE, all medical cost and transport cost are taken care of by the Ministry, if said injuries are taken while on duty. We are not a very large department; as such we work a rather grueling work schedule. That being twenty-four hours on duty and twenty-four hours off duty, two shifts of ten on a twenty-four hour shift splitting the work load with a twelve hour period on call and twelve hours off. Developed to assist with all other departments of the MLE, we Hit Wizards have knowledge of both offence and defense techniques and are the top of our field in both. Working in conjunction with other departments, our job is to eliminate a scene or a scheduled 'hit' and take dangerous criminals in to custody. Where Auror's are sent after the dark-wizards, the Hit Wizard department handles primarily with the dark Wizarding criminal side of the justice system. Now, Mr. Weasley, do you have any questions for me?"

I-I-no sir, I don't at-"

"Good. Now let me see here…how did you like Mr. Longstreet?"

"Err…yes?"

"EXCELLENT! Mr. Longstreet will be your supervising Hitter. He will be your direct boss when out in the field. If he tells you to duck, you duck. If he tells you to jump, you jump, do you understand me Mr. Weasley?"

"Perfectly sir."

"Good, that's what I was hoping you would say. Now, you should do well with Mr. Longstreet, he's half yank, but he's a good lad. Been with us for fifteen years, since he was twenty and I was just a regular Hitter myself. But enough of that, there is a war on Mr. Weasley, and as such, I want all of my Hitter's to be in tip top physical and mental shape. As such, I would like to see you in action; would you be willing to have a go in the simulator room for me?"

"O-of course not sir, but-"

"Good! Let's go tell Mr. Longstreet the good news, shall?"

Mr. Andrews led Ron out of his office and over to one of the identical cubicles which held one Jake Longstreet. He looked surprised to see both Ron and Mr. Andrews; he nearly fell out of his seat as he tried to stand.

"Sir, Mr. Andrews, w-what can I do for you?"

"I've assigned Weasley here to be your trainee, as such; I want to see what he's got. Fell like having a go in the simulator?"

Ron sighed on the inside as a wide grin broke over Jakes face, "yes sir!"

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok so I decided to end the chapter here, next chapter will be the simulator room and Ron's first mission! Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 7: Knockturn Alley

**A/N**

***I do not own Harry Potter; this is, sadly, owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling. I do own the plot & any OC character & or spells that may or may not appear in this story.***

_Thoughts_

Regular speech

**Newspaper Articles, letter's, etc…**

**_Spells_**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life: Ron's Story<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron followed Jake and Mr. Andrews down the hall and over to a shorter hallway with a number of different colored doors, each with a letter and number on it. Mr. Andrews stopped in front of an orange door with a silver: S1 on it, Ron waited with baited breath.<p>

'This, Mr. Weasley, is Simulator one, you and Mr. Longstreet will be facing off against each other, I will be observing. You will face each other three times; the winner will be the one with the majority of wins at the end, any questions?" Both men shook their heads, which caused Mr. Andrews to grin "good." Jake opened the door as Mr. Andrew walked off to the end of the hall way, Ron followed the older man inside the room, it was a plain white room, with nothing in it.

"All right gentlemen, the rules are simple. No unforgivable curses, anything else goes. The situation is as follows: Mr. Weasley, you are the Hit Wizard who has been charged with capturing a Death Eater; you are to try and bring him in without killing him. If anyone is knocked unconscious, or disarmed the other one wins. Do you understand?" Both Ron and Jake nodded their heads, pulling their wands out and bringing them up to the ready position. "COMMENCE!"

Suddenly the room turned into a crowded street, people of every kind was walking by Ron, and in some cases, into him. Ron looked down and saw that he was wearing the red robes of the Hit Wizards; he looked up and didn't see Jake anymore. Or so he had thought, he suddenly caught a flash of black; Ron took off after him, keeping his wand hidden from sight. The black clad figure ducked into a side alley, Ron poked his head around the corner and didn't see anything, so he too came into the alley. Ron cast a quick Muggle repelling charm on the entrance of the alley before he began to move down the alley, his eyes darting every which way. Suddenly a red light shot out from behind a dumpster.

Ron ducked out of the way as he returned his own red light, going with a silent charm. He saw the black clad figure step out from behind his cover, shooting a barrage of multi-colored spells at Ron. Ron back peddled as he shot of his own barrage of spells, trying to think of a good spell, or curse or hex. "_REPULSO!" _Ron roared which caused the black clad figure to be pushed back into the brick wall behind him. Ron quickly cast a silent disarming spell and caught the other's wand in his out stretched hand. As soon as the other man's wand was in Ron's hand, the room went back to its normal, boring plain white self.

"Pretty good Mr. Weasley, you did a little bit better than I thought you would. None the less, there were plenty of mistakes that could get you killed, we will work on those. Are you prepared for your next assignment?"

"Yes!" both men shouted, suddenly they were in a deserted fog bank, Ron could barely see his hand in front of his face.

"You two are partners this time around; you're on a mission to catch a werewolf…who is transformed. Be warned gentlemen, while you will not be really harmed or injured in this room, you will _feel _everything. Therefor if your bit, you will feel it, any amount of force is approved for this mission. Good luck!"

Ron and Jake looked at each other before looking back at the foggy night that surrounded them. "Well, what do you want to do Weasley?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the senior Hitter here!" Ron hissed at his partner.

"I want to see how you act under pressure, I'm following you're orders, so, don't get me killed eh?"

"I'll my best" muttered Ron as he cast a silent Lumos and began to walk forward, in a half crouch. Jake followed behind him, he too had his wand tip lit so he could see a little better, not that either light was really helping any. Suddenly Ron saw a flicker of movement off to his left, Ron and Jake both extinguished their wands. "Prepare yourself Jake I-" before Ron could finish his sentence, something slammed into him.

Ron's wand went flying out of his grasp, landing somewhere in the fog. Ron scrambled to his feet and shouted "I've lost my wand! You're on your own for a few minutes!" Just as he finished his shouting, something slammed into his head, causing Ron to fall to the ground, blood running from an open cut. "I-I thought we couldn't get hurt in here!"

"We can't! Why?"

"I'm bleeding!"

"Did you say you were bleeding Weasley?" Mr. Andrews's voice sounded calm and collected everything Ron was not at the moment.

"YES!"

There was silence for a moment, then Mr. Andrews's voice came back, this time it sounded a bit forced "I-I can't seem to get the program to shut down. I'm sending in the quick response team (QRT)." After a minute or two, in which Ron had managed to get to his knees and begin to look for his wand, nothing happened. Then-"they can't get in. Someone must have tampered with the program, I-I have bad news. This isn't a program gentleman, that's a real werewolf in there, somehow it has become real, and you need to kill it before it does it to you!"

Ron finally found his wand; he crouched and quickly made his way back to where he saw Jake crouching. "You ok Weasley? You didn't get bit did you?"

"No, I didn't get bit, I just got scratched. And yes, I'm fine, or, at least I think I am. How about you Jake?"

Before the other man could answer, he was flung backwards by a big, grey wolf with fiery red eyes and sharp pointed teeth. The beast stared at Ron for a moment before it let out a ferocious roar. "**_CONFRINGO!_**" Ron watched as the spell hit the werewolf and blasted it back, but it got back up. "**_EXPULSO!_**" As the wolf flew through the air, Ron took aim and shouted "**_Impedimenta!_**" causing the wolf to freeze for a moment. "**_Obscuro_**" "**_Incarcerous_**" and with that, the wolf was tied down and blindfolded. The room suddenly went white once again, and Mr. Andrew's voice came through the office.

"Very well executed Mr. Weasley! Fantastic skill you have, yes indeed!"

"I-I thought that-"

"It was a lie Mr. Weasley, I needed you to believe that you were in real danger, you know, to see what you could really do. I like that you didn't resort to the unforgivable curses, you hd the option but you did not take it, why was that?"

"B-because I didn't want to! I had no reason what so ever to use them!"

"Good answer Mr. Weasley, I'm proud of you! You and Mr. Longstreet may come out now, were finished.

"I thought we had three-"

"You're done Mr. Weasley."

Ron shook his head, but he couldn't help but grin at Jake as the two of them headed over to the door and made their way back out into the hall way, where Mr. Andrew's was waiting with a hard expression on his face.

"What did you think of his skills Jake? Do you trust him as you're partner out in the field?"

Jake did not hesitate as he spoke up "no! I-I-I," he gave a laugh "I'm speechless! Every new recruit panics in that scenario, he stayed calm and collected. I'd trust this man with my life, he shows great promise!"

Mr. Andrews let a grin break his stern features. "Very good! Well then Weasley, it seems that your now the newest field trainee of the Hitter's, welcome aboard." He stuck his hand out, Ron looked down at it before he shook it. "Follow me" Mr. Andrews said and turned to make his way back to his office. Ron walked into the office behind his boss, who had opened one of the doors behind his desk. He came out with a set of red robes, he threw them over to Ron and said "try those on, they look to be about you're size."

Ron put the robes on, they were a perfect fit. "How did you know-"

"I guessed, now are you done asking questions Mr.-"

"Yes" Ron said. Mr. Andrews looked at him with a stern gaze that slowly became a wide grin.

"I like you Mr. Weasley, but don't ever do that again, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, perfectly sir."

"Good, now take this" he handed over an envelope with a big 'HW' stamped on the front to Ron "to Mr. Longstreet. It's you're new assignment." Mr. Andrews sat back down at his desk, so Ron turned and headed out to where Jake's cubicle was.

When he got there, Jake was talking with some other member's in red robes; Jake looked up when one of the men tapped him on the shoulder. "Ah, Weasley! You got your robes did you!"

"Of course I did Jake, Mr. Andrews told me to give this to you" he handed over the envelope, which caused Jake to look at him with a questioning gaze. "It's our new assignment…partner."

The other men quickly got up to leave, most of them congratulating him on a job well done before heading back to their own cubicles. Jake waved his wand and made another chair appear so that Ron could sit down as well, which he did with a grateful sigh. After a few moments of silence, in which Jake read through the file, Ron looked around his new 'office.' There were some pictures of criminals, wanted posters and the like.

"Well Weasley-"

"Please, call me Ron."

"Alright Ron, call me Jake then. It seems Ron, that we have a pretty easy case. We need to go to Knockturn Alley, pick up one suspect."

"Who would that be?"

"A, um…Mundungs Fletcher."

"Why are we after him, I thought he was just a low level thief."

Jake looked up at Ron, "you know who this person is?"

"Of course I do, err, my sister does, but I've met him before."

"That's good, maybe he'll trust you and we can bring him in without a fight."

"But why are we bringing him in? What has he done?"

"I don't know We-Ron; I just do what I'm told to do. They've told me to bring in this Fletcher character, so I'm going to do that. Do we have a problem?"

"No problem at all."

"Good, then let's get going." They got up and made their way down to the Ministry Atrium, it was pretty empty at this time of the morning. "This is the apparition point within the Ministry, you know Knockturn Alley?" Ron only nodded his head in reply, "good then, meet me at the entrance" and with that, Jake Longstreet popped out of sight. Ron sighed and quickly followed his 'partner.'

Ron appeared right at the edge of Knockturn Alley, his partner already looking around. "Alright Ron, we stick together, get him back to the Ministry ASAP, I'm going to put up an anti-disapparation charm over the entire alley. We grab Fletcher and bring him back to this spot; you take him back to the Ministry, and I'll take down the spell before joining you. We good to go then Ron?"

"Were good to go, let's get him."

The two men gave each other a nod; Jake made a few complicated wand movements as he muttered something under his breath. "Alright, let's move out" Jake said as the two made their way down into the dirty Alley; they brought their wands out and into their hands to try and be ready for anything that might happen. Grimy looking witch and wizards scurried past the two Hit Wizards and out of the alley, Ron casting his eyes around in front of him.

Then Ron spotted him, he tapped Jake on the shoulder and pointed to where he had spotted Mundungs, he was currently talking with an old hag, who spotted the two Hit Wizards and immediately made her way up to the other side of the alley. Mundugus looked around and he too saw the two red robbed wizards.

"Mundugus Fletcher, will you come with us?"

"Why what have I done to you? All I'm doing is selling my-"

"Yes or no?"

Before he could answer, Ron dis-armed the older wizard and then bound him with ropes. He grinned to his partner, "well…that was easier than I had thought it would be!"

"Yea it was, a little to-"

Just then a purple spell flew over their heads, Ron spun around and saw five black robed and masked men.

"Death Eaters!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is my last post of the year. I'll see you all next year. Have a happy &amp; safe new year everyone! <strong>**2012 here I come!**

**-Chad**


	10. Chapter 8: CRUCIO

**A/N**

***I do not own Harry Potter; this is, sadly, owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling. I do own the plot & any OC character & or spells that may or may not appear in this story.***

_Thoughts_

Regular speech

**Newspaper Articles, letter's, etc…**

**_Spells_**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life: Ron's Story<strong>

* * *

><p>"DEATH EATERS!" Ron yelled, sending up a shield charm before any lethal spells could be sent at him or his partner. "Take down the anti-disapparation spell!"<p>

"I'm trying! T-they must've done something to it, I-I can't take it down!"

"What! How could they have done that, I-"

"I do not know! Just cover me!"

So Ron turned back to the five Death Eaters as he began to send all different kinds of spells, curses, hexes, etc. His mind was frantically trying to decide what he should do when-"CRUCIO!" Ron fell to the ground, his body in immense pain, pain like he had never even felt before. He could not think straight, or better yet, he could not think at all…to much pain to think! He could hear the cruel laugh of the two men, as Ron wriggled on the ground in his pain; it was so extreme that he could barely breathe. It seemed to take too much effort for him to do anything more than scream, which he had to quit doing after a bit because he couldn't breath.

"Are you alight, Ron? Are you alright?" Ron opened his eyes and was blinded by bright sunlight, he must have blacked out.

"Ron, are-are you alright?" Ron nodded his head, slowly, as he began to sit up.

"Alright then, I've taken down the anti-disapparation spells, I'm taking Fletcher to the Ministry, I'll be back in a minute for you!" Ron gave a nod of his head, he looked around for his wand, he found it lying nearby. Ron quickly grabbed it up and stood to his feet. He took a quick look around and spotted what he had been looking for. Two Death Eaters were advancing on him, wands out and at the ready. One was slightly taller than the other one, but other than that they both looked exactly the same.

"Are you ready to die Weasley?" sneered one of the two black cloaked figures, the shorter of the two, his voice sounded familiar but Ron couldn't place who it might be. "What, no answer? Are you too good to answer me, blood traitor?"

"I don't think the filthy blood traitor has learned his lesson yet, maybe we should treat him to another dose of the crucio?" This time it was the other Death Eater, the taller one, who had spoken. "Isn't that right blood traitor, do you want another dose of the crucio?"

Ron still did not answer, he silently pointed his wand at the taller Death Eater, then without even uttering a single word he blasted the figure back into the wall behind him. He swung his wand to the other figure and made a slashing motion with it, a brilliant white light hit the sneering figure who immediately fell to the ground with multiple slashes. Bright red blood poured out of the figures chest and neck area, it began to pool around the now gurgling figure. Ron kneeled and slipped the mask off of the figure to reveal Draco Malfoy; Ron sighed and made his way over to the other figure, which was unconscious. Ron slipped his mask off and did not recognize the man who had been under it. Ron tied the man up and slipped his wand into his inner robe pocket, he made his way back to Malfoy and saw that he saw still breathing.

"I-I-I c-ca-c-an't b-b-believe t-t-t-that y-you b-b-beat me" Malfoy breathed out, his blood rushing out of his open wounds.

"It wasn't that hard Malfoy, your so over confident about your abilities that you overlook simple indicators of what someone is about to do. Now, do you want me to bring you help, or, would you rather die?"

The Malfoy heir shot a glare at Ron before he muttered "l-live." Ron nodded his head, he ran over and grabbed the unconscious Death Eater before he disparated to the Ministry Atrium.

"I need a Healer, some one!" A dozen or so figures ran towards him, questioning looks on their faces as they drew near and did not see any wounds on Ron's person. "At Knockturn Alley, I have a injured Death Eater."

The Healers all gave nods of their heads and then disappeared to the alley, Ron took the other Death Eater up to the Hit Wizard headquarters.

"Good job Weasley, a Death Eater capture on your first day?"

Ron gave a weak smile, but before he could say anything, Mr. Andrews pressed on saying "well, that didn't go as I had planned. I had hoped this would be a simple snatch and grab, but-" he gave a soft, sarcastic laugh "it wasn't. I'm-I'm proud of you Weasley, you did well out there. You protected your partner and your catch, you took out two Death Eater's-" Mr. Andrew's shook his head. When he looked back up he had an amazed look on his face, "I'm at a loss for words kid. Well…follow me, I need to debrief you before you go home" and with that, Mr. Andrews began his long walk back to his office.

The two red robed men entered it and took their seats, after Mr. Andrews cast a few silent spells around his door. "Do you fancy a glass of Brandy, or maybe Firewhiskey?"

"Either one will do sir" Ron said, not bothering to look at either of his choices.

Mr. Andrews gave an od of his head, and then he poured two glasses of a brown liquid, 'I've always had a liking for Brandy. My dad was a Muggle and loved it, I picked it up from him, maybe you'll pick it up from me." Ron gave a laugh, maybe he would. "So tell me what happened out there Weasley, what went wrong?"

So Ron began to explain how and what had happened since he and Jake had arrived, what they had done and what he himself had done when Jake had left. "D-do you know how Malfoy is sir? I-I didn't want to hurt him like I did-i-it just happened."

"I understand Weasley, but that is part of our job. Sometimes we have to hurt people in order to save ourselves or those who we care about. But, getting back to your question, all I've heard is that they have taken _Mr. _Malfoy into emergency care, apparently that spell you used was of an unknown type to the Healer's, care to explain?"

Ron knew where he had learned it, back in his first life, from Professor Snape. Today in the alley, it had just sort of come back to him; he wasn't even trying to use it. But he couldn't tell his boss this, so he merely shook his head. "I-I just waved my wand sir, I froze, I-I couldn't think of anything."

"That is completely understandable, your first mission, and getting attacked by Death Eater's to boot! Tell me Weasley, do you know what happened to the others?"

"No sir, after they used crucio on me, I-"

"WHAT! They-they used an unforgiveable on you, a Ministry employee?"

"Yes sir, they-"

"Yet, you still tried to help him? I don't know where you would get it from Weasley, I really don't. You must be a better man, no, person than me."

"Why is that sir?"

"I could not sit there and help someone who had just possibly used the crucio on me, I just couldn't."

"The thought didn't cross my mind to be honest, I just wanted to try and help."

Mr. Andrews was silent for a few minutes, both men taking the time to sip from their drinks, Ron rather liked it now that he was used to the taste.

"Well…I guess that will be it for today, though I still want you to stop by St. Mungo's to get yourself checked out. I'll have Jake take you."

"I'm fine sir-"

"No excuses Weasley, I-err, we need all the help we can get. After you get checked out, take the rest of the day off. Be back here tomorrow morning at eight." With that, Mr. Andrews bent his head over and began to read over some parchment. So Ron quickly finished his drink and then made his way out of the office.

"Hey Ron, you ok mate?"

Ron looked up to see Jake striding toward him, a worried expression on his face. "Yea, I'm fine. Listen, Jake, Mr. Andrews wants me and you to go to St. Mungo's, you know, to get checked out."

"Yea…whatever he says, let's floo this time though." As they began to go, Jake snapped his fingers and ran back over to his cubicle; he grabbed up a box and trotted back over to where Ron was standing. He gave his trainee a quick smile "I almost forgot these."

"What is it?"

"The rest of your uniform" and with that the two made their way down to the Atrium to floo over to the hospital.

Both Ron and Jake were given a clean bill of health by their Healer's, then they were sent on their way.

"Listen, Ron, can I buy you some lunch or something? I feel bad about the whole incident today and everything."

"Don't worry about it; in fact, do you want to stop by my house for lunch? My mum's one of the best cooks I know."

Jake gave him a relived smile and nodded his head, "that sounds great." So Ron and Jake aparated to the Burrow.

"Mum, I'm home and I brought a guest!" Ron shouted as he and Jake entered the kitchen door to the burrow.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the stove and gave a beaming smile to her son "I was wondering if you would be able to make it home for lunch, Arthur, Ron's home!"

She walked over and engulfed her son in a bone crushing hug, when she retreated she asked "and who is this?"

"This is my friend, and trainer Jake Longstreet, Jake this is my mum Molly."

'How do you do Mrs. Weasley, it's an extreme pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Weasley gave a small blush before she wrapped Jake up in a hug as well. "If I may, did you say your husband's name was Arthur?"

"Yes dear, is-is everything alright with-"

"Everything is fine, it's just that I've worked with Arthur or a few different occasions, he is a very fine man and-"just then Arthur Weasley walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Molly, but did you say Ron was- Jake? W-what are you doing here, is-is everything alright at work?"

"Everything is fine Arthur, I'm your son's new trainer, and he has invited me over for lunch."

"Well then, in that case, please take a seat!"

Ron and Jake sat just as Mrs. Weasley placed a he plate of bacon sandwiches on the table; Ron grabbed three of them before anyone else could move a muscle. After everyone else had grabbed a sandwich or two for themselves, they began to eat.

"So, Ron, how was your first day on the job? Get to do anything of interest?"

Ron looked up at his dad before answering "as a matter of fact, I did."

"Really, and did you by chance have anything to do with Mundugus Fletcher being brought in today?"

Mrs. Weasley gave a gasp, "Mundugus was arrested, but whatever for?"

"We were told to just bring him in" Jake answered, after Ron had looked to him for help. Luckily, his parents left it at that and they finished lunch in relative silence.

After they had finished with their lunch, Jake and Ron stood and helped to clean up the kitchen before Jake said his goodbyes to the Weasley's. "Alright then Jake, I'll see you tomorrow morning then." With a nod of his head, Jake disparated from the Burrow.

After a while, Ron opened the box that Jake had brought for him and peered inside. It had two black arm bracers and a fine pair of black boots, nice hard ones. He gave a soft smile before he took the items out of their box and placed them inside of his room, so that they would be ready in the morning when he would need them for work.


	11. Chapter 9: Surprises in Store

**A/N**

***I do not own Harry Potter; this is, sadly, owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling. I do own the plot & any OC character & or spells that may or may not appear in this story.***

_Thoughts_

Regular speech

**Newspaper Articles, letter's, etc…**

**_Spells_**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life: Ron's Story<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: From this on in the story, I will be having two different points of view (POV): Ron & Henri. I told you earlier that he would be playing a big part in the chapters to come, and this is where he makes his entrance! Please review, if I don't get 5 reviews, then I'm sad to say that I won't be continueing this story.**

* * *

><p>Henri frowned as he read his morning paper '<em>The Liberator' <em>it held some bad news, as it always did now a days. He had been out of a school for a while now, and all he ever heard anymore was news of the 'Black Storm' that was otherwise known as Voldemort. Henri felt a pang of sympathy for the British people, and his thoughts turned to his friend Ron Weasley. Ron had returned to England after finishing school at Beauxbatons and thus far he had only written to Henri once. In that single letter from his friend, Ron had talked about how he had joined the British Ministry of Magic and how he was really happy where he was at. Henri was happy for his friend, but still, he could have written a bit more than what he already did. Just as the thought had crossed his mind, Henri heard a tapping at his flats window, he turned and felt a small smile cross his face. It was Ravenclaw, Ron's owl. Henri crossed over and opened the window so the owl could enter the flat, it gave a soft hoot of thanks before sticking its leg out. Henri took the attached letter with a smile.

_"Henri,_

_My dear friend, I'm sorry for the lack of letter that I have written to you. I am sure that you have been hearing the news of the 'Black Storm' & I am sad to confirm them as true. He is back & stronger than ever before. But, enough of that, for the moment everything is as it should be…good! As I told you in my last letter, I am an employee at the Ministry of Magic, & I am please to note that I am a 'full timer' as my father put it (insert smile here). I am hoping to get to France soon, but with everything that is going on at the moment, I highly doubt that I will get there. I am trying to convince my superiors that we need the help of the French, & the entire wizarding world for that matter. The 'Black Storm' is no small, or laughing matter, England needs all of the help that she can get._

_Anyways, do you remember Hermione, the brown haired & eyed girl that I have told you about? Well, we are now officially dating! I could not wait to tell you, for you are one of my oldest & trusted friends, Hermione is the other & that is only because I went to Hogwarts first. Well my friend, I guess I will leave you here, I do not want to keep you for too long, we are very busy men. I wish you the best of luck in your hunt for a job, do not ask me how I know that you are looking for one, for I have vowed to never reveal my sources! Please, send a reply back with Ravenclaw, I look forward to hearing from you soon!_

_Farwell for now, my friend._

_-Ronald Weasley."_

* * *

><p>Henri smiled as he finished reading his letter. He was happy to hear that things had not, as of yet, turned for the worst. He quickly grabbed a piece of parchment from his neatly piled stack on his desk and a quill from his drawer. He penned a quick reply and then tied the letter to Ravenclaw, who took off at once. He watched as she flew out of sight, then he closed his window. As he was heading back to his table, he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He gave a very audible sigh, which was more like a groan. He changed his robes from deep blue to their customary shadowy black coloring, then he grabbed his mask off of the desk as well, making sure his facial features were not visible to any prying eyes. Then, with a final glance around his small flat, he disapparated to his master.<p>

Henri appeared in what looked like an abounded warehouse, but it was really a meeting place, a meeting place for Death Eaters. A single figure stood in the middle of a small ring of similarly dressed figures, all of whom bowed and spoke in one voice "master."

"Welcome, welcome to our future! You, the first Frenchmen to join my cause, you shall reap the benefits I have to offer our new society! I am pleased to see that everyone is here, it is so…French." The man let out a cruel laugh. "When I have taken England, and I will make her bow to m, France will be next. You, the first Death Eaters of France shall be my helpers, my guardians of the new France! I intend to usher in a new age, not just for England or France, but for the entire world!"

Henri felt a stirring in his chest, and the beginning of a smile on his face, though, no one else could see it do to the hood that he had over his head.

'I am in need of help, who is brave enough to volunteer?"

" I am my Lord" Henri said as he took a step forward and fell to his knees, his head bowed toward the ground.

"Who are you?"

"Henri Francis, I-I am at your service my Lord."

The man titled his head to the side, then he let out a cruel, merciless laugh, a laugh that only man could laugh…Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Two hours latter found Henri in England, standing a little behind his master. Now he was in a graveyard, but the meeting was conducted a bit the same. Once the meeting was over, his master beckoned him inside a manor. When they were totally alone, and Voldemort was seated in front of a roaring fire place, Voldemort spoke.<p>

"Your mission Henry is quit simple, infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix. If they think that you can get the French on their side, then we can destroy them from within. I know that you are friends with one, Ron Weasley."

Henri gave a small start of surprise, he had thought that he had kept that friendship secret. But his small movement did not go un-noticed by his Master.

"Did you not think that I would not know of this/ Do you think me a fool?"

"Of course not my Lord, I-"

"SILENCE! I know all! I want you to try and recruit this Weasely, he may come from a blood traitor family, but I hear that he is a very talented young man."

Henri bowed to Voldemort "as you command my Lord." He made his way towards the door, but stopped when Voldemort called out. "My Lord?"

"Through Mr. Weasley, all will open for us. Until further notice you are exempted from my calling. But I want updates by owl."

Henri bowed once again "I understand my Lord."

Voldemort watched the Frenchmen leave, contempt filling up within him. Right as the door was about to close Voldemort called out "do not fail me, or their will be consequences'!" He smirked as he saw the door hesitate a moment before closing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Ok so a short chapter, but a necessary one. I hope you enjoyed it, it was a rather fun chapter to write. As always, please review!**


	12. AN restarting the stroy!

**A/N:**

**I'm back! Hello there reader's, I'm getting ready to start this fic back up. I was working on the Albus Potter series, but I lost all of the work that I was doing on that, so…I feel really bad for quitting in the middle like that, & I promise that it will never happen again! I'm currently working on the next chapter of this story & I want to have at least two or three done before I begin to upload once again. I am still in school but I will be finishing this fic, but without a specific upload time…I will upload when I can. Look for the next chapter in about a week or 2 weeks at the latest. Once again, I am sorry for just stopping in the middle like that,**

**Regards,**

**-Chad**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Ok, here we are, the first chapter in a while ;) I'm sorry for the long wait, but that is behind us now. This chapter will pick up where I left off and I will not have any more time jumps. But, don't let me keep you...on to the show...**

* * *

><p>Ron was sitting at the table in his home, the Burrow, enjoying a nice lunch with his mum and dad when there was a small knock on the door. Ron looked up to his mum, her face showing the worry.<p>

"Are you expecting someone Molly?" Arthur asked in a soft voice, without a word, Molly shook her head…'no.'

Both Arthur and Ron rose to their feet and made their way over to the door, pulling their wands out as they did so. Arthur was the one to answer the door, Ron standing on the side, wand at the ready.

"Yes?"

"Yes, is this the home of Ronald-" the stranger did not get to finish their question. Ron had swung around the door frame and embraced the cloaked figure in a manly hug.

"Henri! I'm so glad to see you, why didn't you tell me you would be coming?"

"Well, Ronald, it was sort of short notice, do you mind if I stay with you for a bit?"

"Of course not!" Ron moved out of the way and showed his old friend into the small kitchen, he introduced both of his parents and then had Henri sit at the table, his mum fixing the other man a plate.

"How long do you intend to stay with us Henri?"

Henri glanced up and gave his old friend a small smile, "for as long as I can Ronald, I-I am on an assignment here and do not know for how long I will be staying."

Ron gave his friend a pat on the shoulder as he finished up his lunch, standing to leave as his father followed suite.

"That's alright then, I get off work about five this evening…I'll stop back by and pick you up on my way home-I have an apartment now" he said, puffing his chest out a bit.

Henri gave his friend a smile, "that is good Ronald-I'm glad that you have done well for yourself."

Ron gave Henri a small nod of his head as the red haired man pulled on his 'Hitter' robes. "Thanks mate, I'll see you this afternoon…oh and before I forget, I want to hear more of tis 'assignment' you were talking a bit."

Ron and his father said their goodbyes and then headed out the door; Henri gave a small smile as he heard Arthur saying something about "putting up better wards."

Mrs. Weasley had stood to begin to clean up the kitchen, "here Mrs. Weasley, let me help you with that!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Ron and Arthur returned to the Burrow to find Mrs. Weasley preparing dinner and Henri asleep on a small couch.<p>

"How long has he been out mu?"

"Oh, about two hours Ronald-he did have a long journey from France."

"I know that" Ron hissed, making his way over to the couch so that he could wake his friend.

"Why don't you two stay for dinner? It's ever so lonely with just me and your father here now days…I'm making your favorite." Ron perked up at those words, but his face quickly fell when his mother continued on and said "corned beef!"

"I-I… alright mum…can't wait for it."

Ron woke Henri a moment later and gave his friend a few moments to wake up before he sat down on the couch (after having tossed his work robes and pulling his feet out of his boots) and sitting back to relax.

"So, Henri, what _was _this assignment you were talking about earlier?"

Henri cast a meaningful glance to Ron's parents before answering. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove and Mr. Weasley was at the dining table preparing to read his paper. After making sure they weren't about to be overheard, he answered his friend.

"Do you remember how I told you I was out of work, but the 'Black Storm' was coming to France?"

Ron nodded his head, but did not comment.

"Well, it did reach France. I've decided to come here and plead with the Order of the Phoenix to let me join and others from my country."

"So" said Ron, leaning forward in his seat, "you're here to join the Order?"

Henri gave a firm nod of his head, "yes I am."

Ron gave a soft chuckle and then turned to smile at Henri-the same smile he used to get when he had had an idea strike him. "What are you thinking Ronald?"

"It's not what I'm thing Henri, it's what I know. I'm-I'm in contact with the Order, I can get you a meeting with its leader if you want me to."

Henri let a grin crack his normally stoic facial features. "Are you being serious Ronald?"

"I'm dead serious Henri, just give me a few days to set the meeting up and I'm sure that you'll be all set."

* * *

><p>It was a dark, stormy day as two cloaked figures suddenly appeared on the outskirts of an old school-a castle. Ron and Henri quickly made their way up to the gate, where Hagrid was already waiting for them.<p>

"This is Hogwarts?" asked Henri with mild interest in his voice.

"Yes! I don't know why he wouldn't just let us come through the floo, but he wanted us to walk up!" shouted Ron, trying to be heard over the roar of the wind.

"It is all good Ronald, a little rain never killed anyone…I think."

The two friends quickly fell into step beside Hagrid as he lead them up the castle proper, once inside out of the rain they removed their hoods and cast drying spells on themselves. Hagrid, looked down on the two men and gave them a smile, "I turst ye know 'er da Headmaster's offce 's?"

Ron nodded his head and thanked Hagrid for his help before they strode off down the corridore towards where Dumbledore's office was located, only when he got to where the stone gargoyle stood did he remember.

"I-I um, I don't know the password-but I have an appointment with Dumbledore...can you let us in?"

The gargolye kept it's pose but after a moment, it leaped aside and permitted them entrance. Ron had only ever been inside Dumbledores office on one occasion, and that had been before he had been sent back in time.

When they got to the top of the staircase, Ron knocked on the door and waited before he heard a soft "enter."

Ron and Henri entered the office and closed the door behind them, before they strolled off to the big desk that hld the aged wizrd. His eyes still had their customary twinkle in the eyes, his hands steppled before him and a smile on the old face.

"Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Francis I presume?"

"Wee, Headmaster Dumbledore-thank you for meeting with me on such short notice" Henri said with a small bow of his head.

"Think nothing of it my dear boy, please, do sit" he said, indicaiting the chairs that faced his desk.

Once they were seated and had been offered refreashments, Dumbledore drove straight to the point.

"I'm terriably sorry to be so-frank, but I am short on time as it is. What exactly is it you wish to gain here Mr. Franics?"

Henri gulped his water and said "please, call me Henri. And, what I _hope_ to gain is the Order's help in my country...France has not seen the last of Voldemort."

Dumbledore was silent for a minute, his eyes never wavering from the relaxed form of Henri Francis, then his blue eyes swept across Ron.

"And you trust him Mr. Weasley?"

Ron gave his former Headmaster a nod of his head before he too answered "with my life, sir."

Dumbledore sat back in his high winged back chair and stared into the eyes of Henri, as if trying to see into his very sole.

"I hate to sound rude, Henri, but what can you offer the Order? As much as I hate to have to ask, the question must stand. You are a Frenchmen, Voldemort has of yet, to th best of my knoweldge, inflatrte into France."

Henri gave the old man a small smile as he to sat back in his chair, "that is where you are wrong sir, I know for a fact that Voldemort has been to France. I also know that he has a rather large following of the Pure Bloods and many of the Hlaf Bloods as well."

"How do you know this Henri, if you don't mind me asking."

Henri was silent for a moment, his eyes moving between those of his best freind and those of the old man. He held each of their gazes before he spoke, this time in a quiter voice.

"Is this room safe for me to speak in?"

Without another word, Dumbeldore removed his wand and gave a simple three flicks of it before he once again stored it within this robes. "It is now Henri."

Once again, Henri did not speak for a moment, but his gaze was soly on the form of Ron.

"What I am about to tell you is not to leave this room, I-I must have both of your oaths."

"I swear" said Ron at once, Henri cast his eyes towards Dumbledore...the old man seemed to be apraising Henri before he spoke.

"I swear."

Without another word, Henri rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and showed the two men th dark mark."

There was a sharp intake of breath of Ron's part, while Dumbledore merely watched Henri.

"I was one of the wizards who joined him. I-I regret my choice now. I am sure that you have yet to have a spy within the French Death Etaers?"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "you are correct on that count Henri. You are right of course, we could use all of the spy's we can get...not to many people are willing to do this job."

'I might be able to get you one more."

Dumbeldore's eye brow rose at these words, "how is that, if I might ask?"

"He's sitting in this room with us", Henri turned his head and loooked at Ron. "He want's you to join his cause Ronald, he says that you can be a great help."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ok so here is the st new chapter! I ended up having a lot of free time, and was able to write this out in just one afternoon! I also have a request, is there anyone out there who would be willing to be my BETA? If there is, then please contact me by review or PM and I will get back to you. But be warned, I will ask that you not only BETA this story, but my Albus Potter seires as well, I just started my 3'rd book ;)**

**Please Read & Review (R&R) to let me know what you think of this chapter, I'll make sure to get started on the next chapter asap...I just wanted to get this one out there.**

**Regards,**

**-Chad**


	14. Chapter 14

Ron just stared at Henri, had he heard right? "Voldemort wants me to join him? Why!"

Henri shrugged his shoulders, "I do not know. That was my mission here, to recruit you and to spy on the Order-those were my orders."

They both turned to look at Dumbledore who was as stoic as ever, one could tell he was in a deep thinking process. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the older wizard sat forawrd in his chair and placed his hands on his desk.

"Then we shall have to indulge Tom, tell me boy's, are you adapt at Occlumency?"

"Yes" they both said at the exact same time...then, "it was taught at Beauxbatons" they said once again at the sam time.

"Good, that will make things considerebly easier for us. You can come to the meeting Henri-and you can consider yourself a member as well, we'll discuss the issue of spying once the meeting is finished with. "If you two would please follow me, we are a little late-but they can't start without me."

Henri looked at the old man, cursioty evident on his face 'why is that?"

Dumbledore did truly smile at that, "why-I'm the creator and leader!"

That was that, he led them over to his fireplace and threw in a pinch of floo powder, motioning for the other two to do the same.

"I will head through first, Mr. Weasley will then follow me, you on the other hand Henri, must wait for me to open the fire fo you."

"Why is this?"'

"The place we are heading to has a Fidelius Charm placed on it, seeing as I am not the secret keeper, I cannot tell you where we are going-thus the need for me to have the fire opened for you."

"Very hell sir, as you wish."

Henri watched as both the old man and his freind stepped through the green fire-after a few moments of waiting the fire turned green and he to stepped through.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Henri saw was that they were in a cramped little kitchen. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were there, as was a black haired man who's hair looked slightly oily-not to mention the snare... Henri was able to catch the last little bit that Dumbledore was saying to his companions-<p>

"a freind of Ron Weasley's, he will be joing us for this meeting and all following meetins."

Henri looked up and saw that many of the people in the room were staring at him-the most pecurliar was a young man, not much older than hisself nor Ronald.

The man walked over, a grimm smile on his face.

"Pleasure to meet you Henri-I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Henri gave Potter a smile, "nice to meet you as well Mr. Pot-"

"Harry please, just Harry."

"Henri nodded his head, "as you wish-Harry. It's my pleasure to help out anyway that I can."

Once Henri had been greeted by almost everyone in the room, the meeting started with Henri sitting next to Ron and Harry.

OOO

After the meeting was over, most of the people got up to leave. Including the oily haired man who had turned out to be one Severus Snape. Ron's former Potions master at Hogwarts and one of the most unpleasent men he had ever had the _mis_fortune of meeting.

All that wer eleft in the room at this point were Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, and Mr. Weasley...Henri was very comfortable with this, the less amount of people who knew-the better.

"If everyone can please take a seat, I have one more announcement, as does our newest freind here."

Once all eyes within the room turned towards Henri, but this time it did not really phase him as he took his seat...gaze focused soly on Dumbledore.

"As many of you may know, Voldemort has been planning on taking the war overseas. His goal is no longer England, but the world."

There was silence, but a general sense that everyone had already known this bit of news.

"He has already started this part of his plan. I was informed by Mr. Francis today that Voldemort has in fact already been to France and has got a rather large following in that country.

"Needless to say, we can no longer focus our efforts soly on English shores. Lucky for us, Henri here has already solved that problem for us...Henri if you will."

Henri rolled up the sleeve of his left arm so that the entire room was able to see the dark mark etched clear as day onto his arm. When Dumbledore next spoke, his voice seemed to have taken on a tone of great regret.

"Henri has joined the Death Eaters from France, he is, as of this moment, our only resource within the French quarter. It is very important that his idnety is kept a secret for as long as possible."

Everyone eyed one another, as if they were expecting someone to jump up and make a break for the doorway.

"As of this moment, his identy as our French spy is to be known only by us five, or four, not couting Henri of course. If we must talk of our French spy, we will refer to Henri as- Saxon. As such, we do not _ever _let on that we have a spy within the French ranks. If we must talk, we simply imply Saxon."

Everone nodded their heads in agreement to the mans words.

"Now on to our other matter, the one of which I just learned before we came to this meeting. It would seem that Voldemort is interested in one-Ronald Weasley."

Harry's mouth fell open, and Mr. Weasley's face drained of all color that it had once held.

"What does he want with my son?" hissed Mr. Weasley in shock.

"I beleive that Henri would be the best suited to answer that praticular question." The old man looked to Henri, "the floor is your Henri."

Henri nodded and stood to his feet, consensious of the fact that everyone was now looking at him.

"The Dark Lord has given me a specific mission, inflatrait the Order and if I can, recruit Ron to the Dark Lords side."

"But, but why does he want me? I mean, I'm not even that important!"

"It would seem" began Henri, "the Dark Lord has been...drawn to your skills. He knows your histroy from Severus Snape, and a Professor from beauxbatons."

"Git" muttered Ron as he thought of Snape, but he couldnt stay mad at his old mentor. Ron rubbed his hands through his hair, as he let out a tired shigh.

"What use can I be? We have Snape here, Henri in France-where or what would I do?"

"More than likely Ronald" said Dumbledore "you would become a recruiter for the Dark Lord. You could become a valuable asset, he would more than likely want you to spy from within the Ministry..." Dumbledore trailed off as he thought over all of the possibilties.

"But I'm not even an Auror of Merlin's sake! I-I-"he sat, unable to say anything more.

Dumbledore looked to his former pupil, a small frown crossing his thin lips.

"Why are you so against this Ronalnd? If I remember correctly, you were eager to 'do anything it took' to fight Voldemort."

"I was-am! It's just-spying is a tad bit different from doing what I am now."

Dumbledore dipped his head, "this is true. I nor anyone else in this room or in the Order, will force you to do something that you do not want to do. Just remember, you could become a very valuable asset to our side if you should choose to do this for the Order...for the Greater Good."

Ron bowed his head, as if in prayer, he was silent for a long while as everyone either watched him or did a bit of thinking.

Fianly, with his head still down Ron said (though they could barly hear him) "I havent been completely honest with all of you."

Harry looked up in surprise, as did the others in the room, what could he have been lying about?

"What is that Ronald?" asked Dumbledore gently, guiding the boy to the truth.

"I-I've seen this war through to the end already" was all he said.

"What is that suppsoed to mean Ron?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time.

"It means...I came back through time from the future. I've seen this war play out once before."

There was a complete, and utter silence in the room.

Dumbledore's mind seemed to ne whirling.

"How did you come back?"

"I honestly don't know, I-I had been killed."

Mr. Weasley seemed to gasp at that, Harry and Dumbledore bliked in surprise.

"You died?" Harry asked in shock.

Ron nodded his head, "I-I talked to death. He said that this would be my second chance-to-to redeem myself."

"How so Ronald?"asked Dumbledore.

"I-I served the Dark Lord in my last life." Ron finaly looked up and everyone could see the tears in his eyes.

"I was sorted into Slytherin because of my ambation to get out from under my brothers shadows...then they began to threaten my family! I-I din't know what to do, so I took the mark in exchange for my family to be left alone.

"There was a big battle at Hogwarts...Voldemort was killed, I-I was the last Death Eater. But so many had been killed. Hermione, Dumbledore, Draco, Colin Creevy, and so many others. I was taken prisoner and Kingsly Shackelbolt wa snamed the new Minster for Magic and I was sentanced to death by the Wizengamot.

"Shackeltbolt wanted me to appeal their decesion, he said they were just trying to 'make and example out of me' but I said no. Mum and dad had disowned me, Fred was dead and George hated me for it-Percy, Ginny wouldnt even look at me. I had nothing to live for, so I choose death."

Ron hung his head again, in shame of his past life. It was Dumbledore who spoke first and broke the uneasy silence.

"Ronald, from what you have told us-you did everything you did to protect your family. s this true?"

Ron only nodded his head, he couldnt talk.

"It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities. You did an unsavory thing for a noble reason. Did you ever beleive anthing that Tom beleived in?"

It took a minute for Ron to answer and when he did, it shocked the room.

"Yes I did."

"Really?"

"Yes-when I was younger and wanted to just fit in with my housemates. I made myself beleive what they beleived, that my family were useless scum for not following the Dark Lord. But then I grew up, I wanted out but didnt know how."

"Is this the reason you are afraid of joining the Dark Lord?"

"Yes" was the simple reply from a broken boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, 2 chapters in 1 day! I hope this has curved the appeal for you lot, at least for a while. I would have had this up at 5 P.M but I had school and I just got back home. ****Sorry for any error's, for I am still in need of a BETA! Once again, if you do want to BETA, I'd like it if you could BETA my Albus Potter series as well, but if you can't...that's ok.**

**Alright, don't look for another chapter for at least 2 or 3 days. I have 3 essays to write for school, so I might be a bit knackerd of writing by then, but never fear. Even though there is class tomorrow I'm going to get started on the next chapter as soon as this one is uploaded ;)**

**And as always, please feel free to R&R (Read & Review)...even if it is just to say that you liked the chapter or that a chapter was 'great.' One word is fine, literally just 1 word is all I need.**

**Regards,**

**-Chad**


	15. Chapter 15

**A New Life: Ron's**

* * *

><p>Ron came through one of the many fire places that were placed throughout the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He quickly headed over to the lifts and headed for the second level of the Ministry. He had decided against becoming a spy, he just couldn't bring himself to do it-so now he was just another person who was openly opposed to Voldemort's reign of terror.<p>

The lift came to a stop and the grates opened and Ron hurried out and down the hallway to the Hit Wizard section of the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement).

When he entered the office, he heard his name being shouted, when he looked up it was to find Mr. Andrews waving him over. With a soft sigh, Ron quickly headed over and into his heads office, shutting the door behind him.

"Have a seat Weasley; I have a few things to discuss with you before you start the day."

Ron quickly sat opposite his boss, staring straight into the man's face with unwavering annoyance at having been stopped from completing his task of getting to his desk without someone stopping him.

"You've been with us for a while now Weasley, as such-I've been requested to send your file to the Head of the DMLE for your annual review…I've just received it back this morning."

"Er…was it bad, sir?"

Mr. Andrews looked up from his desk, as grim a look that Ron had ever seen was on his bosses face.

"Not at all son, in fact, it was really good. Pius has sent your file over to Gawain Robards, the current head of the Auror office."

Ron was at a loss, "why would she do that?"

"Quite being daft Weasley! Pius wants you to become an Auror, she feels your skills would best be used in their capacity. He also says that you would not have to attend the academy for a long period of time, just a few weeks.

"So, what do you say Weasley? Feel like switching offices and becoming and Auror or do you want to stay on as a Hit Wizard?"

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence that followed this question as Ron tried to quickly think things through. Finally, after just a few seconds of pause Ron answered…

"I like it where I'm at."

Mr. Andrews gave Ron a smile.

"I'm glad you said that."

Over the next few months, things were a whirlwind of activity within the Ministry. Henri had gone back to France, after having failed in his quest to recruit Ron Weasley to the Dark Lords' side.

Ron and the rest of the DMLE began to gather profiles on prominent Death Eaters, including the Malfoy family. But little did they know, everything was about to change for the Wizarding world.

Minister Fudge was sacked of his role, and the Head of the Auror office, Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister of Magic. Amelia Bones had already, sadly, been killed and her job now belonged to Pius Thickness.

Robards of course was the Head of the Auror office after having been the '2nd' in charge of the office and Ron was now pretty much considered the second in charge of the Death Eater squad.

His older brother, Bill's, wedding was fast approaching and Ron was going to be getting off for that event, or so he had thought.

* * *

><p><strong>1st August 1997<strong>

Ron had requested the day off from work so that he could attend his brother's wedding at the Burrow, but he had just been requested to come in. He would get out as soon as he could, but what made him worry was that he had been granted access straight into the Hit Wizard offices from the Burrow.

Ron stepped through the fire, only to find a dozen wands pointed at him. His hands went into the air, to show that he did not intend to fight.

But when Mr. Andrews saw that it was Ron, he ordered them to lower their weapons.

"Weasley, we've just received disturbing news."

Ron, with a nervous glance around, asked "what is it Mr. Andrews?"

"It seems that there are some…unsavory characters with the Minister and Pius isn't acting himself. I've alerted Robards and he has requested that we Hitters help the Auror's out. We're heading to meet them now."

And so they were, within a few moments almost four dozen Hit Wizards had arrived at their meeting place and just as many Auror's. Robards and Mr. Andrews were discussing the issue in hushed tones.

"Pius hasn't been acting himself for days, if not weeks-I think that it might be Voldemort" whispered Robards from right next to Ron.

Mr. Andrews nodded his head, "I think your right, I was here when the lot of them came in and went up to the Minster's floor."

"What did they look like?"

"What do you expect? They looked like Death Eaters! If they are, then our Minister is in trouble and you, as Auror's, have a responsibility to protect him."

Robards nodded his head, "your right" he said in a firm tone. "You will join us? If it is Death Eaters then we'll be in a fight and can use all the help we can get."

"You can count on us" was all Mr. Andrews said in reply.

* * *

><p>The Atrium was pretty much deserted, except for the two black robed, white masked men guarding the hallway towards the lifts.<p>

"Halt!" one of the shouted, both of them bringing their wands to bear. "The Minister has given strict order for no one to be allowed up beyond this point."

"Who are you then?" asked Robards in a friendly tone.

"None of your bus-"

The man did not finish his sentence, for Robards and Mr. Andrews had stunned both him and his partner.

"You four" Robards said, indicating four random Auror's, "stay here and guard this entrance. No one gets up to the Ministers floor or out of the Ministry from now on. If I'm not here, the password to get up or out is…Phoenix. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes" came the reply as the forty or so Auror's and Hit Wizards piled into the lifts.

* * *

><p>Upstairs was the same as downstairs, except there were four guards and all of them were stunned before they had even a chance to re-act. Four more were dispatched to guard this side of the lifts, the remaining members of the small attack party made their way down towards th Minister's office.<p>

Just as they were reaching the end of the hall, the Minister's door was thrown open to reveal a mass of black robed figures emerging, all laughing and some covered in blood.

"HALT!" bellowed Robards and Mr. Andrews together, causing the unsuspecting men to falter and eye the new threat that faced them.

The black clad men's leader stepped forward, apparently, he was known to Mr. Andrews.

"Yaxley, what are you doing here?"

The man named Yaxley stepped forward, an evil grin on his face.

"Why Nate, so good to see you! What am I doing here? Why, I'm just-chatting with our dear former Minister for Magic."

Mr. Andrews stepped forward, a snarl of furry erupting from his mouth.

"Former?" he asked in a deadly quite voice?"

"Yes, yes Nate. Haven't you heard the latest news? Scrimgeour has decided to…resign his post. Now dear old Pius Thickness is the Minister."

"You murdering BASTARD!" yelled Mr. Andrews as he withdrew his wand, it was so fast that Ron didn't even see him bring it out of his robes, and began to cast spells.

That was their cue. All of a sudden, men were coming into one on one duel or in some cases, group duels.

Ron had his wand out, and came face to face with a blond haired Death Eater who gave him a sneer.

"You filthy little blood traitor!"

"Ha-I have a different view on who the filthy one is" Ron said, giving the man his best smirk.

It did the trick and the man began to widely shoot our all manner of spells and hexes.

"_LACARNUM INFLAMARAE_!"

A ball of fire flew towards Ron, who knew exactly what to do.

"_ARESTO MOMENTUM_! _AVIS_!"

The fire suddenly slowed as a flock of birds erupted to meet the fire. They burst into flame, as the man across from Ron sneered; Ron flicked his wand at him and shouted "_BOMBARDA_!"

The man went flying back and into a wall, his wand fell from his limp hand and the man fell to the ground…unconscious. Ron quickly tied him up and moved on to the next available target.

From somewhere to Ron's left he heard someone shout "enough of this! Get to the Burrow and find Potter!"

Ron turned to Kingsly Shackelbolt and shouted his name. When the big, dark skinned wizard looked at him Ron told him to send a warning to the Burrow. Kingsly nodded his head and quickly cast his patronus charm.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

The mixture of Auror's and Hit Wizards quickly began to fall back as more and more black robed figures came to the aide of those who were already in the fight.

"Fall Back! We are out manned, everyman for themselves!"

The shout was heeded, everyone made their way back towards the lifts, the ones closest to the Death Eaters, Ron included, casting shield spells as those in the back sent out offensive spells and curses.

If someone fell, they were left and the group quickly fell back…Ron and his fellows fighting for their lives. It was a battle for survival…everyone for themselves.

Ron was able to get back to the Hit Wizard offices, Mr. Andrews and a few others were in the process of destroying records, the more important ones were being spirited away.

"Weasley, get over here and help with these records!"

Ron hurried over and quickly began to do as he was told, there was a shout from one of the Hitters on guard duty, the men and women inside quickly began to throw the remaining files in the fire, the others grabbing their wands.

"Alright everyone prepare your-selves!"

Ron looked around at his boss determination in his eyes.

"Those of you, who can, get out now. Everyone else, prepare."

* * *

><p>The corridor was filled with dozens of fighting figures.<p>

Ron had already dropped six different opponents, and was working on his seventh when suddenly, the entire hall froze.

"The conduct of those who are in this room is very, very unbecoming of Ministry employees. When I unfreeze this room, everyone will drop their wands…or face the consequences."

Suddenly, Ron was freed from his bonds, and he immediately dropped his wand hand. He and the rest of the hall turned to see who had stopped their pitched battle.

Pius Thickness, backed by at least fifty black robed men stood in the entrance to the hall. He gave a small, reflexive grimace as everyone turned to look at him.

"For those of you who do not know me, my name is Pius Thickness and I am the new Minister for Magic." He looked around the room, his gaze sweeping the red and maroon robes of the Hit Wizards and the Auror's. After a moment of silence, in which no one even twitched a muscle…he spoke.

"As your new Minister for Magic, I promise to restore this temple of tolerance to its former glory. Therefore, beginning today, each employee will submit themselves… for evaluation. But know this: you have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide."

"Why should we have to submit for evaluation? What's going on!" someone from the back of the room shouted, a general wave of agreement coming from the other Auror's and Hitters.

"You will do as you are told, that is all you need to know."

With that, the 'Minister' turned on his heel and made his way, presumably, back up to his office.

"All right then, you heard the Minister, everyone out to the Atrium…NOW!"

* * *

><p>"Name?"<p>

"Ronald Billius Weasley."

"Job?"

"Hit Wizard."

"Blood Status?"

"What does it matter?"

"Blood status?"

"What-"

Someone knocked him from behind, "answer the damn question you filthy blood traitor" the unknown person growled.

"Full blood-ouch!" he said as the women pricked his arm and took a sample of his blood, placing it on a piece of parchment. It immediately turned green, she gave a nod of her head and opened up a filing cabinet and pulled out a nice new plain piece of parchment. She touched her wand to it and it became filled with his information, it turned green and shrunk down to a wallet size piece.

"You must carry this with you at all times _Mr_. Weasley. Also, I must inform you that you and your family are on the watch list-as such you and your family are subject to search and seizure by the Ministry of Magic-without notice.

"Also, in accordance with new Ministry regulation, each employee is to be authorized thirty transportation coins" at this she handed over a few dozen golden Ministry of Magic coins.

"The Ministry has a new system of transportation, you will be instructed on later. You must apply for new coins once every month. Also, as per your status as a watch list member, you have been deemed a level two threat to the Ministry. As such, you are no longer able to perform your duties as a Hit Wizard. Here is a list of acceptable jobs that you may obtain" she handed over the list "feel free to apply for any of those jobs, we expect our decision by the end of today, and as always-the Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

Ron gave her a tight lipped smile before leaving the office and heading back up to the Atrium, the work day was just beginning-many of the Ministry members had not yet realized that they were under new management but many saw the new monument that had been erected (Magic is Might) and were being herded to where the 'Minister' stood.

Ron made his way over to the lifts and made his way down to the Magical Law Enforcement offices, many of the Hit Wizards were already putting their things into boxes, as were the Auror's.

"Weasley!"

Ron looked over to his boss, former boss.

"Did you get the boot as well then?" Mr. Andrews asked, seeing the piece of parchment in his former employees' hand.

"Yup, what are they going to do with us?"

"I really don't know that, but my guess would be is that, they are going to place us in secure positions with absolutely no security risk. What level security risk did they give you?"

Ron held up his card:

**Ronald Billius Weasley**

**British Ministry of Magic-Hit Wizard (former)—unintended job transfer**

**Level 2 Security Risk**

**Pure Blood**

Mr. Andrews gave a soft whistle as he finished reading, "level two eh?"

"Just because most of my family are members of the Order-"

Mr., Andrews quickly shushed him up, casting a glance around the room before speaking.

"You want to be careful of what you say and who you say it around lad; I know who your families are and who they support. I do as well, just not as…openly as your family. Have you decided what job you will change to?"

Ron could tell this was an attempt to change the subject, be it a feeble one, but a successful one none the less.

Ron shook his head at his former boss's question, "I haven't even glanced at it."

At this Mr. Andrews quickly gave Ron a nod, "we'll let me know when you decide. Many of us want to go into the same job, try and stick together."

"Alright Mr. Andrews, I will." They departed and after a few minutes, and once Ron had finished packing up his things, he sat and looked the list over.

**Approved jobs within the Ministry of Magic: Level 2 Security Risk—**

**Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures****Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes ****Department of Magical Games and Sports**

***All Level 2 security risk personnel are subject to search & seizure by appropriate Ministry employees. **

***All Level 2 security risk personnel are subject to termination without notice by their respective Head of Department (HoD) and or the Minister for Magic or any they shall deem appropriate.**

***Job request by all Level 2 security risks is subject to approval or denial by the Minister for Magic.**

Ron looked at the small list, his options clearly limited and he did not like it. If he joined the DFTRACOMC he could see Charlie again…hopefully and get out of the country for a bit and assess what was going on in the rest of the world.

Or, he could take a job with one of the other Departments and possibly stay within the country, but there was no guarantee either way-he had to decide and it must be fast.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Ron waited in line with the few others within the Ministry who had been deemed as Level 2 threats, there weren't many of them. Ron looked down at his list again, hoping that he had made the best possible choice.<p>

He stepped up to the window when it was his turn; it was the same women he had been with earlier in the day-though she did not seem to recognize him.

"Card' she said, holding her hand out for whatever it was she wanted. He quickly pulled his card out that he had gotten that morning.

"Ah yes, _Mr_. Weasley. What job is it that you wish to apply for?"

Ron took a deep breath then said "Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Ron hopped that by joining this department, he could at least gain some bit of information to help pass onto the Order.

The lady, whoever she was, nodded her head as she pulled out a piece of parchment, and read it over before speaking.

"There are openings in the Beast Division and the Being Division-which will you prefer?"

"Beast if-"

"Very well" she quickly tapped his identity card and then handed it back to him, saying "you will report to Amos Diggory in the morning."

Ron nodded and moved out of the way, looking down at his card which now read:

**Ronald Billius Weasley**

**Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**

**Beast Division**

**Level 2 Security Risk**

**Pure Blood**

The next morning, Ron took the lift to Level four; he was accompanied by Mr. Andrews and a few other former Hit Wizards. They made their way down the hall, walking past door's labeled with brass signs reading '_Spirit Division' 'Office of Misinformation' 'Pest Advisory Board' 'Goblin Liaison Office'. _

They entered the Beast Division door and were greeted with a large corridor with six door's and six signs marking them for what they were. At the end of the hall was another door and it had the words: _Head of the Beast Division. _

When Ron knocked on the door, it opened to reveal a rather short wizard with medium length graying hair, a pair of glasses and a clean shaven face. He smiled at the five men and held up a hand as he went back into his office. He came back out with five packets in his hand, handing them each one.

"Welcome to the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures-Beast Division. My name is Amos Diggory and I am the head of this prestigious unit. Now as you can see, the Beast Division is split into six sub-departments.

"The Beast Division is one of three divisions under the control of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It deals with all duties and problems concerning those magical creatures classified as a "Beast" by the Ministry of Magic.

"I currently have a few openings in each of the sub-departments; I will allow you to decide which department you would like to work for after I explain them to you. But before I begin, are there any questions?"

No one answered so he handed them each a pamphlet and began to explain "The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures classifies magical creatures on a scale from 1 (X) to 5 (XXXXX) as follows:

■ XXXXX: Known wizard killer / impossible to train or domesticate

■ XXXX: Dangerous / requires specialist knowledge / skilled wizard may handle

■ XXX: Competent wizards should cope

■ XX: Harmless / may be domesticated

■ X: Boring."

After this was done with, Ron and his fellows were given a few moments to choose which sub-department they would like to work in.

"Seeing as each of you are former Hit Wizards, you will be allowed to work with any caterfory animal…you can be trained."

"Which one are you going to choose Weasley?"

Ron looked down the list, "I think the Werewolf Capture Unit sounds rather interesting."

* * *

><p>Ron was lead into the WCU or the Werewolf Capture Unit. This had about thirty people total, and now he and Mr. Andrews were joining as well.<p>

Amos Diggory showed them in and introduced them to Sean Davies, the head of the WCU. Sean had been a member of this unit ever since leaving Hogwarts about ten year's prior and was on, or _was_ on the fast track to get the Head spot within a few more years.

Amos lead them into Sean's office where he greeted them.

"All right then lads, welcome to the Werewolf Capture Unit, or as we like to call it, the WCU. As you may already have been told, a Werewolf is classified as a level five beast. We are the only unit within the entire Ministry that are allowed to handle werewolves…now your apart of us.

"I'm going to pair you each up with someone who has a few years' experience; there is no official training on how to handle a werewolf, just years of experience from past WCU members."

He paired Ron up with Horace Yates and Mr. Andrews up with Fred Wanking. They were given long leather cloaks with stiff necks, strong leather boots and gloves and told to keep them on them at all times.

* * *

><p>Henri walked into the room that held Voldemort.<p>

"What news do you bring to Lord Voldemort?"

"I-I have come to report that Ron Weasley is considering your offer my Lord."

Voldemort inclined his head, a smile touching his razor thin lips and his red eyes lighting up in excitement.

"He does have a request my Lord."

"What is it?' Voldemort asked in a bored tone…his eyes not leaving the kneeling figure before him.

"He asks that if he was to take the mark, if-if you would leave his family alone."

Voldemort was silent for a moment. The Weasley's were a Pure Blood family, not very wealthy but Pure none the less. They were, however, followers of the fool Albus Dumbledore.

But, if he could get one to join him, with a single promise, that one might be able to convince more…besides, he needn't keep the promise for long.

"Very well, tell him if he should take my mark, I give my word that I will not harm his family. Besides, his life will become much easier, for both himself and his family."

"As you wish my Lord, I shall take this news to him as soon as I leave."

"What news do you bring on the Order?"

Henri was silent for a moment before answering.

"I have gained the trust of Dumbledore through Ron Weasley my Lord. Dumbledore wishes to use me as a spy against you."

Voldemort smirked, the fool-his ability to trust anyone would be the very thing to bring him down…once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Alright then, so the next chapter! Sorry that it took longer than I had originally anticipated…but these things often happen. One of my longer chapters, I think, but it was a load of fun to write!**

**A bit of info for you: Chapter's from this point on will take place during a specific month. Obviously, the events in this chapter took place on the first of August, so the next chapter will be the rest of August, and every chapter after that will be a month. **

**I've been reading up a lot on the fall of the Ministry and the 2'nd Wizarding War, as such I will be taking events from the war to write about. We don't know a lot about what happened from cannon, so as such, I will be taking liberties and writing about interesting stuff-such as the battle in the Ministry. So please, stick with me!**

**Also, I am still in need of a BETA-as always…feel free to R&R and let me know what you think, it only helps me in the long run!**

**Until next chapter,**

**Regards,**

**-Chad**


	16. Chapter 16: September

**A New Life: Ron's Story**

* * *

><p><strong>September<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron walked into the WCU; it had been a month since he had joined his new unit; a month since Voldemort had taken over the Ministry. It sickened him to know that most of the public were unaware of the coup that had taken place, not that he could really blame them. Other than the fight that had taken place between the DMLE and the Death Eaters, the coup had been kept quiet, the official story being that Minister Scrimgeour had taken an early retirement. Now his father, brother and himself worked for Voldemort, that that that much had really changed. Sure, some of the higher up positions had been given to prominent Death Eaters, but other than that and a few new Ministry regulations and stances, everything else was the same. Posters of Harry Potter now lined the hallways and Hermione Granger was the top wanted Muggle-Born wanted for questioning. Henri had been sent back to France, he was given a pretty high up position in their Ministry. He did miss his friend, but both of them had pretty important jobs to do for the Order. So it was with a sigh that Ron entered the WCU and headed towards his desk.<p>

* * *

><p>Henri changed his robes from their Death Eater black to their customary deep blue. The most recent Death Eater meeting had seen the addition of twenty-five new members. Henri, though not very well connected, was a pretty high up member within the French Death Eater ranks, and to top that off, he had been able to secure a position on the Ministers support staff as a Junior Sectary to the Sectary of the Senior Sectary to the Minister. Voldemort planned to take down the French Ministry just as he had with the British Ministry, once he had both Ministry's under his control, he could either gain the support of the other European countries. Or they would fall, one by one, they would fall. The only problem was that many of the old Pure Blood families in France did not support Voldemort or his ideals. They had no reason to follow the 'mad Englishmen' as they had begun to refer to Voldemort. They had seen his type before…Napoleon Bonaparte and his 'revolution' were just an attempt of the dark wizard and his attempt to take over the Muggles government. Henri's thoughts drifted to his friend, Ron, Henri knew that Ron was considering joining the Death Eaters organization, but he was afraid to after what had happened the last time. But despite this, Henri hoped that his friend would join up, they needed someone to send to the U.S and Germany, besides, Henri needed someone with him that he could trust. Ron was Henri's most trusted ally besides those that were also members of the Order. But until Ron came to his senses, Henri had a job to do in France. Dumbledore had given him permission to carry out a rather dangerous mission for Voldemort. Henri was going to place the Sectary to the Minster for Magic under the 'Imperius' curse, and so he would…today.<p>

Henri walked into his office and smiled at Pierre Smoggier, the Sectary to Minister for Magic.

"What was it you were wanting Henri?"

Henri continued to smile at the man, his wand already in hand. "I just had a final draft of the Ministers speech that I wanted you to check over."

He handed over the piece of parchment and Pierre looked down, only to look right back up in confusion. Shock showed in the mans eyes as he came face to face with Henri's grim face and wand pointed directly at him.

"What is going on here Henri?"

Henri had lost his smile by now, "I'm sorry Pierre…_IMPERIUS!"_

Pierre's eyes instantly glazed over and his shoulders dropped a bit.

"You are to act normally, as if nothing is wrong. I want you to watch the Senior Sectary and report to me his movements. Do you understand Pierre?"

Pierre locked eyes with Henri, the life was gone out of them, and his answer was a dole "yes".

"Good, go back to work and make sure to answer and act as you would normally do."

Pierre nodded his head and stood to leave Henri's office. Henri magically locked his door and threw in a pinch of floo powder. He connected with the French Ministry Department of Communications; an unfamiliar man answered his call.

"Yes?"

"Yes, can I speak with Leguire?"

The man nodded and moved out of sight, he was soon replaced by the man Henri wanted to see.

"What can I do for you Henri?"

"Nice to see you too Legiure, I need a secure communication link outside of the Ministry."

Leguire nodded and the fire turned a bright blue before setting back into its normal green status. As soon as Henri could see, he saw that the room had changed and he now was staring at a masked man wearing a Death Eater outfit.

"What is it?" the man asked in an annoyed tone, as if Henri had interrupted something important.

"I am Henri and I need a connection with London, I have important information to pass on from the French Ministry."

The masked man sighed and, once again, the fire turned a bright blue before going back to its normal color. Another Death Eater came into view, but this one's mask was off and Henri knew who he was.

"What news do you have Henri?"

"Yaxley" Henri said a note of distrust in his voice. "I need to speak with the Dark Lord…about his mission he has given me. Yaxley looked at Henri for a moment, his gaze sweeping over the Frenchmen.

"Kindly hurry Yaxley, I unlike you do not have all day."

The senior Death Eater gave a sharp nod of his head and the fire call was once again transferred, but this time, when the room came into focus, Henri came face to face with Lord Voldemort.

"Ah, Henri, what news do you bring to Lord Voldemort?"

Henri bowed his head, before looking back up and locking eyes with the most feared person in all of England.

"Good news my Lord, I have just now managed to place an Imperius on the Sectary to the Minister for Magic. The plan is in action My Lord."

Voldemort Looked pleased at this news. "Very good Henri, you have done Lord Voldemort a great service today, this will not be forgotten."

Henri bowed his head again, "thank you my Lord."

"Wait a few weeks before implementing phase two of the plan; I want to be updated as soon as it is started."

"As you wish my Lord."

"Also, have you heard any more from Weasley?"

"Not as of yet my Lord, Yaxley has kept him busy at the British Ministry."

Voldemort was silent for a moment, "prepare for his arrival. I want him on my side in this fight, he could be of great use to me."

Henri bowed his head, "as you command my Lord."

The connection was severed then and Henri stood and opened his door. A small smile crept onto his face, he was about to see his old friend once again, but Henri got the feeling that the Dark Lord was running out of patience…and fast.

* * *

><p>Ron was sitting at his desk when a inter department memo fluttered down in front of him. Ron picked it up and read:<p>

'_Weasley, I want to see you in my office immediately_

_-Yaxley'._

Ron gave a soft groan as he stood to his feet and made his way out of his office and down the hall to where the lifts were. He made his way to where the 'leader' of the DMLE office was, e gave a single knock before going inside.

Yaxley looked up from a stack a paper work he had been working on, he gave Ron a smile that looked more like a smirk.

"Weasley, so good of you to get here so quickly."

Ron gritted his teeth and said "you wanted to see me…_sir?"_

Yaxley smirked again but didn't say anything at that.

"Yes I did, it seems that the Minister wants a liaison in France. Your previous experience with the Department of International Cooperation, has made you the most qualified person for this task."

He pulled something out of his desk and passed it along to Ron.

"You're security risk has been downgraded to level three, that is your new pass. You are to report back here in two hours for your new assignment."

"May I ask where I am supposed to live? This is short notice and I-" he was unable to continue on because Yaxley spoke over him.

"The Ministry will foot your living expenses for the duration of your stay in France. As for pay, this job brings a raise of a hundred and fifty galleons per month. But it would seem that the Minister has seen fit to issue you a voucher for an additional five hundred galleons per month."

Ron was stunned to say the least.

"Err; I'll just see you in two hours then. I just have to stop by my house and pick up cloths."

Yaxley nodded to show that Ron was dismissed. Ron headed straight for the office door. He did not need to be told twice.

After Ron left the office he headed by the Order's HQ and let Dumbledore know of the sudden change of plans, then over to the Burrow and then by his apartment. Before he could leave though, Dumbledore stepped through the fire.

"Ron, have you decided if you will take the Mark?"

Ron stopped; he did not need to think.

"I'll take the Mark so long as my family is left out of this and if he guarantees me that my family will be kept safe.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "I understand Mr. Weasley. You have my promise that they will be kept safe, as safe as I can and the Order can keep them."

Ron nodded his thanks and then apparted back to the Ministry entrance.

Dumbledore stayed behind for a moment, before leaving he whispered "thank you Ronald, it is for the Greater Good."

* * *

><p>Henri smiled as Ron stepped out of the floo, weary after his long distance travel.<p>

"How have you been Ronald?"

Ron gave Henri a weary smile and clapped a hand around his friends back.

"I've been pretty good thanks, and yourself?"

"As good as I can be" Henri said as he led his friend over to his couch so that he could sit for a moment. When they were situated, Henri asked what he had been dying to ask since his friend had arrived.

"Have you given any more thought to my proposal?"

Ron looked haggard, his grin slipping from his face. Just as Henri was about to move on, Ron spoke up.

"The same conditions apply as before Henri, If he promises their safety then I will take the Mark."

Henri gave his friend a smile, "EXCELLENT! He will be happy to hear this, I am sure of it."

"I bloody well hope so" Ron mumbled as he got up to follow Henri to the guest bedroom and then into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

A few evenings later, Ron was escorted to a solitary room, there were only two people in the room…Voldemort and Ron; they faced each other as if they were ready to break out in a duel any second.

"So, you are the infamous Ronald Weasley."

It was not a question, Ron could tell, but he didn't answer it all the same. But this didn't deem to faze Voldemort because he continued right on.

"You drive a hard bargain, but not an unreasonable one. As long as your family do not step out of line and openly oppose me or my Death Eaters and if they quit the Order of the Phoenix, then I promise that they shall remain safe from harm."

Ron nodded his head, but even though Voldemort could not remember, he could. Ron had been a Slytherin in his first life and those lessons that he had learned would always be with him, no matter if he tried to forget them or not.

"How do I know that you will keep your word?"

Voldemort cocked his head to the side and studied Ron, those red eyes never blinking or missing the tiniest detail. Ron felt a push on his mental defenses, and he pushed right back and was satisfied to see that he had surprised the man.

"You know Occlumency?"

"I do, I learned it from a very skilled master of the art."

Voldemort gave a small nod of his head, as he continued to look Ron over. After what seemed like hours of scrutiny, Voldemort spoke.

"I, Lord Voldemort, swear to you, Ronald Weasley, that neither I nor my Death Eaters shall harm your family in any way, shape or form. You have my word as a man, and as a Slytherin."

That surprised Ron, but it wasn't unexpected. Voldemort would do anything to get those he thought he could use, onto his side. His thoughts flashed to his family, his friends, the Order members and those that he worked with.

He squared his jaw and looked the Dark Lord right in the eyes. Ronald Weasley had made his decision; hopefully he would not revert to his old ways by doing this.

"I shall take your mark, I shall do your bidding, and I shall remain loyal-this I swear."

Voldemort smirked he gave a brief, triumphant smile.

"Kneel before Lord Voldemort and take my mark Ronald Weasley" and Ron fell to his knees, his head bowed towards the ground.

Voldemort magically ripped off Ron's left sleeve, leaving his arm bare to the coldness of the room. Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron's left forearm and made a jabbing motion.

Ron felt a burning sensation, he gasped from the shock as is forearm turned completely red the outline of the dark mark etching itself onto his forearm. Once that was done, a black mist covered he redness and folded itself down and over the entirety of his forearm. The excess began to vanish, he felt a stabbing pain as the rest of the black mist began to fill his arm, the mark becoming clear as day.

When the process was complete Voldemort grabbed his arm up, inspecting his handy work. With a nod of approval, he dropped Ron's arm and suddenly, his sleeves reattached itself to the rest of his robes.

"I think that you will be a most valuable asset to my cause, what say you Weasley?"

Ron grudgingly bowed his head, his former memories pouring back into his mind as he did so.

'If you think so my Lord, I shall do everything in my power to not disappoint you."

Voldemort nodded his head, as he swept his robes back behind him and began to pace the room. He left Ron on his knees as he did this, his eyes never leaving the kneeling red head.

"Very well young Weasley, welcome to the fold of my most loyal and trusted Death Eaters!"

"An honor my Lord, I assure you."

"Yes, well…I have your first mission for you."

"My Lord?" asked Ron in a curios tone of voice.

"I want you to go to America; I have a few contacts there that can get you into their Ministry. I want you to start an American branch of the Death Eaters there, once you have gained trusted members; you are to take over their Ministry and replace their President with a loyal supporter."

Ron bowed his head, "as you command my Lord, what of this contact?"

"He is trusted, for now; have him bring in men he trust to our cause. Once you have a sufficient number, you are to…persuade members of their government to our cause, you are allowed to use any means needed."

"If I may ask a question?"

"What" Voldemort said, in an almost bored tone of voice.

"Why America? Why not Germany or Russia, or any other European country?"

"It's a simple matter Weasley, America is too strong to be left standing on its own, I won't make the same mistake as my predecessors.

"Since were on the issue, while you are in America, I want you to take care of someone for me. His name is Simon Calledwell and I want him dead."

Ron bowed "as you wish my Lord."

**September 15-30th**

Two weeks later found Ron in America, or more specifically, Washington D.C. He had been in D.C for nearly a week, and had already managed to make contact with w dozen men who were supporters of the Dark Lords work.

The Dark Lords contact had been left with finding men he could trust, they were to become the first members' of the American Death Eaters and soon the Dark Lord would move in on the American Werewolves.

Ron on the other hand, had been doing research on one Simon Calledwell, Calledwell was the wealthiest magical man in the Americas and he had refused to back Voldemort…a grave mistake on his part that he would soon pay for.

But, as fate would have it, the man's son supported Voldemort, and in fact had just left that day to go to London to receive his mark.

The boy stood to inherit his father's wealth which stood at well above four hundred million galleons plus another two hundred million in investments around the globe, including the Firebolt broom an the American International Quidditch team.

The Dark Lord had made it clear that the boy was to not know that it was his forces that had slain his father, so Ron was to do this job personally…no mistakes were to be allowed.

The more Ron read up on Simon Calledwell, the better a plan formed in his head. The man had a constant retinue and minimum security. He always visited a 'friend' every Tuesday night, that night, and he never had protection.

Ron smiled to himself, though he did not really want to kill this man, he had never done anything wrong to Ron, it was for (as Dumbledore always put it) 'for the greater good'.

That nigh was a surprisingly chilly night and it didn't help that it was raining and Ron, who was dressed in his Death Eater garb (minus the mask, but he did have his hood up) was already soaked to the bone.

Ron waited in the shadows of a side alley, silently cursing Simon Calledwell for making him wait out in the cold wet weather.

Just then though, there was a small 'pop' and a rather small man with thinning hair and glasses appeared out of nowhere. He made his way down the alley, he obviously had a charm placed on himself because he stayed dry and he was reading some files.

Ron stepped out of the shadows as the man passed his hiding spot, Ron's wand came up and leveled on the man's back.

" _Bombarda!"_

The man went flying down the alley, crashing into a wall and falling onto his face.

Ron continued forward, his wand trained on the prone figure.

Simon was able to turn over onto his back, so that he was now facing Ron-his fear was very evident on his face.

"Who-who are you, what do you want from me? I-I have money if that's what you want!"

Ron snorted at that, "I don't want your money Calledwell", he said-his voice full of contempt.

Calledwell's eyes went wide at the sound of Ron's voice.

"British? A-are you one of V-Vold-"

"Don't speak his name! You should have known better than to turn down the Dark Lord when he makes you an offer, he doesn't like it when he's told no."

"But I did! I did everything he asked me to do! I got him his contacts within the cabinet and I gave him the money he requested!"

Ron sneered "so the Dark Lord is tying up loose ends, goodbye Simon Calledwell…"

Ron raised his wand but before he could cast the killing curse, Calledwell shouted "I-I can give you information and money. He-he plans to overthrow the government and place his own supporters in power so-"

"I know that Calledwell, why do you think the British Ministry has suddenly changed its stance on so many…questionable causes? He has already taken the British Ministry and by this time tomorrow, he will have the French Ministry.

"In a month's time, we should have enough supporters here to overthrow your government and then, no one will be strong enough to stop the Dark Lord."

"Did you know that he is building a weapon?"

Ron paused at this, his interest was perked up. Calledwell saw and seized his chance.

"A weapon to destroy all Muggle technology, so when he invades they will not be able to fight back! He-he can't lose if he builds this machine…"

Ron looked down on the man who he was about to kill, pity inside but he kept his stern outer shell.

"No matter, the Dark Lord has given me a job to do. Goodbye."

Ron killed the man, then pulled out a Muggle gun and shot him twice in the chest before bending down and pulling out a money bag from the man's robes. Then with a final sweep of his robes, Ron disapparated.

* * *

><p>Henri tiredly made his way to his office, he was the new Senior Sectary to the Minister for Magic. He had managed to place the heads of the DMLE, DIMC, and Transportation under his control. The Minister was surrounded by Lord Voldemort's men, ready to strike when given the word to do so.<p>

More and more Death Eaters were joining every day and the entire security detail of the Minister's was made up entirely of Death Eaters loyal to Voldemort and Henri, who had become the official head of the French Death Eaters.

Phase two of the Dark Lord's plan was in action, phase three would begin in about a week by Halloween the French and American Ministry's would be under the Dark Lord's control.

Hopefully everything was going as well for Ron, who had been sent off on a secret mission by the Dark Lord a few weeks before.

* * *

><p>"It is done my Lord, Calledwell is dead."<p>

"Excellent work Weasley, you have proven yourself loyal to my cause and an asset to my Death Eaters. Did he tell you anything before he died?"

"No my Lord, though I did give him your compliments before killing him."

Voldemort smiled at that, though Ron did not see because he was on his knees, head bowed towards the ground. Voldemort tossed a bag down to the ground, it landed in front of Ron and he heard the jingle of money from within.

"Your reward for an excellent job on both task that I have given you. How does the operation within their government go?"

"As well as I had hoped, we now have over a hundred loyal supporters within the Presidents cabinet and their FDMLE (Federal Department of Magical Law Enforcement).

Voldemort nodded his head, "that is good news. This time next month we shall have enough supporters to go ahead with the plan. I want the American Ministry by Halloween."

"You shall have it my Lord" Ron said, his voice firm in the dank room."

Voldemort was silent for a moment; Ron looked up to find the Dark Lord staring at him.

"Is something wrong my Lord?"

"Yes…I'm not using you for the right reasons. I'm going to send Yaxley to America to finish the job, I have a new assignment for you. I want you to track down and kill William Bryers, do not come back until he dead, oh and Weasley, dispose of the body this time."

"Very well my Lord, as you command." Ron left the room and Voldemort looked down at a piece of parchment. It had fifteen names on it and one had recently been crossed out.

Voldemort smiled to himself, his victory was assured, all he had left to do was to get rid of Dumbledore and his pesky Order.

He looked down at a separate list, this one had more names. He called in one of the lower ranked Death Eaters that was standing guard outside of the room.

"Send for Severus" Voldemort told the man as he bowed his way out of the room.

"Of course my Lord" he said before shutting the door and leaving Voldemort alone. He sat on his throne, savoring the soon to come victory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello again! As you can see, I've decided to just go ahead and go on with September. I wrote this chapter while in my Sociology class on Friday, but it took forever to actually type it up. ****I hope that you enjoed it, but now on to some info for you: **

**. This is an AU fic...as such I will be taking liberities with the time & certian characters. I'm sure you can see that this is still set during the 7'th year but Dumbledore is still alive, but he is not the Head Master. Snape is still HM of Hogwarts and such...**

**. I write each chapter with a purpose, do not beleive everything that you see. Look for context clues, the way a line is written or something a character says and how they say it. Dumbledore is alive for a reason, this fic will lead into another fic, which will, hopefully lead into another one.**

**Also, I am still in need of a BETA, as you can see. Grammer is not my stong point, as my English grade & Professor constantly point out ;) Please R&R, it helps me become better as a writer and I am always open to: critisim, opinions, ideas, etc...**

**I am a writer, not with a very good memory, sometimes I get caught up in the story and I forget something from canon, or I add something that did not happen. Sadly this happens to me more than I would like to admit, but I like to try an mix things up a bit, so please always point things out to me and I will review it and give credit where credit is do.**

**Allright then, that is it for me. Nex chapter will be October, and we will see some more action and the like. Ron is pretty much a Hit Wizard, (pardon the pun) for Voldemort, his family do not know it yet. Harry and Hermione are on the run, Henri is the lead DE in France, America is becoming corrupt and in the midlle of it all is old Voldy himself.**

**Untill next chapter,**

**Regards,**

**-Chad**


	17. Chapter 17: October

**Empty Chairs at Empty Tables from Les Miserables**

_There's a grief that can't be spoken._

_There's a pain goes on and on._

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Now my friends are dead and gone._

_Here they talked of revolution._

_Here it was they lit the flame._

_Here they sang about `tomorrow'_

_And tomorrow never came._

_From the table in the corner_

_They could see a world reborn_

_And they rose with voices ringing_

_I can hear them now!_

_The very words that they had sung_

_Became their last communion_

_On the lonely barricade at dawn_

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me_

_That I live and you are gone._

_There's a grief that can't be spoken._

_There's a pain goes on and on._

_Phantom faces at the window._

_Phantom shadows on the floor._

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will meet no more_

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me_

_What your sacrifice was for_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will meet no more_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: October<strong>

* * *

><p>A dark cloaked figure stood on top of a building, the roof soaked with the rain that was currently lashing at it. The wind whipped the figures black cloak all around, the figures hood pulled up helped to shield its face from to torrential down pour.<p>

Ron Weasley stared out from under his hood, a frown on his face. His left arm tingled as the Dark Lord summoned his Death Eaters to him, at this Ron gave a smirk. He was exempt from all further summoning's until he had completed his mission for the Dark Lord.

Ron was now in Berlin Germany, hunting down William Brayers, who, for some unknown reason, the Dark Lord wanted dead. As he tracked the man down, Ron had begun to contact some of the more important people, recruiting some Death Eaters in the process.

"Weasley, fancy meeting you here, how have you been?"

Ron didn't let the voice startle him, though he felt like jumping a foot in the air. He didn't turn his head but let the voice of the mystery person tell him who it was.

"Severus…the same can be said for you as well."

His old mentor and Potions Master gave a small snort.

"Well, Albus has grown rather worried about you, you have not reported in to the Order for the past few weeks."

Ron mentally kicked himself, he had been neglecting his duties to the Order-this spying crap was a lot harder than he had thought it would be.

"Does he want me to come in and report?"

"You can just inform me Weasley, I'll take the information directly to him after I finish my business here." Before Ron told him anything, he wanted to find out an answer to his question…

"How did you find me?"

Severus was silent for a moment, before he spoke.

"The Dark Mark, I could-sense you up here, though I did not know it would be you. Are you on a mission for the Dark Lord?"

"I am-that's why I've not reported in for a while, I've been rather busy."

"What does the Dark Lord have you doing?"

"I don't really know to be honest. I've just come from the Americas where I had to kill a man and that is what I am doing here."

"Really, he has you assassinating people now?"

Ron chose not to answer, but to nod his head, thus forcing the Potion Master to look to see his answer.

"Has he told you why?"

"No" was his simple reply.

But his next question threw him off guard

"You have killed? Do you not have any regrets about this?"

Ron had to take a few moments; he took the time to compose himself and his answer. After all, he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Yes-I have killed, and yes I do have regrets. But please do remember…I killed in my last life Severus, my soul has been tarnished for a long time. But-I find solace in the fact that I do it for the 'greater good'" Ron said with a tone of bitterness.

This did not escape notice from Severus though, but the man remained silent for a while. He too had many regrets; he had many wrong decisions in his life…Lily being the one he regretted the most.

"Weasley…err, Ronald-"

"Please, Severus, call me Ron."

"Ron, even if that term seems senseless, know that it is true in some cases. When I was younger, I found an old phrase that has helped and continues to help me get through my everyday life. It is 'exitus acta probat' or, 'The result validates the deeds.'

"What is that supposed to mean? I mean, it just sounds like that is a way to excuse killing people."

Severus nodded his head,

"It is…but it also means that, if you are killing someone, think of whom you are killing. If you are killing a bad person, or a Muggle born-"

"How is that justifiable?"

"Mercy" Severus muttered, almost too low for Ron to hear…but hear he did.

"Mercy, how do you mean Severus?"

"Have you never heard of a mercy killing? Kill them as soon as you can Ron, save them hours of pain and torment. I find solace in the fact that I care about them, and I have mercy on them-thus I kill them as quickly as possible. Always remember that Ron, have mercy on them and know that, in the end, you are doing them a favor."

"A favor…a-a favor? I-I don't see how! We are taking people's lives and we have no right to do that!"

"It is a favor Ron, not to you, but to them. You care about them; you hate to see their pain and so, we cannot stop their deaths but we can make them as quick and painless as possible."

Severus could tell that he had struck a chord with the younger man; they were silent for a while. Each was reflecting on long past memories and recent memories alike. The pain of their lives… the lives of spies, was beginning to bear heavily down on them.

"I must be going; I have my own business to be getting on with. I shall take your report to Albus as soon as I return to England."

Ron, once again, nodded his head. Severus looked at the young man before turning and disapparating.

"Goodbye Severus" mumbled Ron, before he too disapparated.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape made his way back to the Head Quarters of the Order; he had a report to file with Albus concerning Mr. Weasley.<p>

"Ah, Severus, what news do you bring of our young Mr. Weasley?"

Snape sat across from his long time mentor, the man who had saved him from the dark path he had been on.

"It is as we feared Albus; Ronald is on a mission for the Dark Lord…he has him assassinating people now, all over the world."

Dumbledore was quite for a moment; contemplating the news he had just heard. It was not good, not good at all.

"What does Mr. Weasley have to say of this?"

Snape stiffened a bit, but it did not go unnoticed by the older wizard. Dumbledore sighed and sat back in his chair-the customary twinkle gone from his eyes.

"He spoke of his previous life?"

Snape gave a stiff nod of his head, a pain, not often seen, setting into his features. Albus too felt the pain-how could one so young have lived and done so much? To have caused so much sorrow in one's short life was beyond Albus's scope of understanding.

Snape watched the Head Master, a soft sneer on his face, his black eyes flashing.

'How could he not understand? Slytherins are the most despised people in the magical world, which was, until they became rich…then everyone wanted to be their friends. Most of the children from his house were doomed, yes, doomed, to become Death Eaters.'

"Have you anything more Severus?"

"No Head Master, that was all the boy told me. He did say that he would try and give a report when he had finished with this task."

Albus nodded his head, his eyes focusing on something in the past.

As Severus rose to leave the meeting, Albus spoke a question that caused the potion's master to stop in his tracks.

"Do you trust the boy Severus?"

"…Trust Head Master?"

"Yes Severus, trust…"

Severus gave a small chuckle before he spoke.

"No Head Master, what is that old saying…ah yes… 'I would never trust a Slytherin.'"

Dumbledore sighed as he watched the back of his potions master leave the room. As the door shut with a soft 'click' Dumbledore said

"Neither would I…if not for you."

Henri smiled as he walked into the French Ministry of Magic. He made his way to the office, it was right next door to the Minister's, now that he was the Secretary to the Minister. When he sat at his desk, he saw that his morning paper was already waiting for him.

_**The Liberator:**_

_**AMERICAN MINISTRY OF MAGIC to prosecute Muggle born's!**_

The news today is that of the new stance by the American's. The newly elected president of magic: albert Johnson has openly stated the following:

'As your president of magic it is my responsibility to keep you, the American Wizarding population, safe! As such, I and my support team have decided that we will be launching an investigation into the so called ''Muggle born'' witches & wizard's.'

Henri put the paper down; a memo having caught his attention. He gave a sigh, as he stood to make his way to the Minister's office…he had work to do.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Henri was kneeling before his Lord, Voldemort was not in a good mood.<p>

"Tell me Henri, how is our French plans coming along?"

"T-they are coming along as well as I could have hoped my Lord; our French numbers now stand at more than a hundred-"

"I know that" Voldemort growled, "but why are more people not coming over to our side? I need their support to further my goals…" the Dark Lord trailed off. He began to pace the room, leaving Henri kneeling on the floor.

"Crucio"

Henri collapsed and cried out in pain, he had not thought there was a difference in the pain from a crucio that had been until he felt the pain from Voldemort's crucio.

"If you fail me again Henri, rest assured, I will kill you. I have many a wizard who would beg me to be doing my work. Do you understand me?"

Henri gasped for breath, struggling to get back onto his knees.

"I do my Lord, I will not fail you again my Lord."

"See to it that you don't. Now be gone with you."

Henri rose to his feet, bowing his way out of the Dark Lord's throne room. Once outside, he turned on his heel and made his way out into the open courtyard. The minute he had left the anti-disapparation wards, he disapparated to his home.

* * *

><p>William Brayers was sitting in his flat, enjoying a nice glass of lemon-lime wine when he heard a faint knock come from his door. With a soft sigh, he rose to go and answer it-it was the last thing he would ever do.<p>

When he opened the door, he was blasted backwards; his head hitting the wall rather hard and knocking him out.

The mysterious hooded man swiftly killed the unconscious man and disposed of the body, this was when magnesium fire came in handy. Afterwards, the man cleaned the apartment up and left…no one would ever know of the fate of Mr. Brayers.

* * *

><p>"It is done my Lord, Brayers is dead."<p>

"Good…you have done well for yourself young Weasley. You have proven beyond a doubt that I can trust you."

Ron bowed his head.

"An honor my Lord…"

Voldemort moved around the kneeling figure, watching the boys' movements with an intense gaze. After a while of pacing and watching in silence, Voldemort made his way over to his throne and sat.

"Stand and face your master-Ron."

Ron smiled, he couldn't help it. It felt good to know that the Dark Lord used his name; an honor given to only the most trusted Death Eaters.

"I have one last task for you young Ronald, that is, your last task as a Death Eater."

Ron looked up, fear evident deep in his eyes-no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Voldemort smirked as he watched his inner struggle.

"No I am not going to kill you; I have…other plans for you at the moment. But that is a matter for another time; right now I have your last task."

"Anything my Lord" Ron mumbled.

"I need you to find a traitor in our ranks…but I already know who it is."

"My Lord?"

"Yes, I know who are traitor is."

"Tell me who my Lord and I shall-"

"It is you."

Ron was stunned speechless. His eyes darted towards the door, but it was too far away-he'd never make it. He licked his lips, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"I'm not sure I understand you my Lord."

"You are holding back on me Ronald, I know that you have done this one more than one occasion. I also know that you intended to spy for the fool Dumbledore, using your post as a Death Eater to do so.

But you are too valuable to me dead, at least, for the time being. So I've come up with a plan, a fool proof plan I'd say. You, dear Ronald, will kill Dumbledore thus proving your ultimate loyalty to myself. You will do this, or, I will kill your entire family-and make you watch their suffering."

Ron gulped, and closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved-he knew it! This was his entire fault, oh why did he have to listen to others?

"You brought this on yourself Ronald, but I will teach you one thing. There is no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seek it. I have seeked it and gained it for myself, and I can help you to do the same.

It has always been that way and will continue to be that way. Power, prestige, wealth, these are the things that rule our lives. Not light or dark, good or evil. Every form of magic can be used for good; just as every form of magic can be used for bad.

Quite worrying about what people think of you, as long as you are powerful and respected, that is all that matters…not what side you fight for. Dumbledore has sacrificed other for his 'greater good' just as I have. This is war Ronald, and there are casualties in war. I am the leader, you are a solider-a solider to be moved and if necessary, sacrificed for the betterment of a few.

Also, you cannot run, I can track you through your Dark Mark, and only I know how to remove it. But if you do this for me, I will remove it-you will be free from the Dark Mark."

At this, Ron narrowed his eyes, "why should I trust you?"

"Because, Ronald, I am a man of my word. Besides, as I said earlier, I have other plans for you and my younger Death Eaters. But I won't reveal that until Dumbledore is out of the picture."

"How did you know of this?"

Voldemort smirked, a gesture Ron was really beginning to dislike.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have a spy-or two in my foes Order? That old fool is to trustworthy."

Ron bowed his head and made his way towards the door.

"I want this done within the week Ronald, or your family suffer the consequences…"

"Of course…my Lord" Ron spat before leaving the throne room behind him. His mind racing to figure out who the spy could be…but he couldn't think of anyone.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore, Snape and Ron sat in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, listening to what Ron had told them of his last meeting with Voldemort. After he was finished, Ron sat back and rubbed his eyes while Snape and Dumbledore looked to one another. After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore finally spoke up.<p>

"It would seem that my time has finally come."

Snape and Ron both looked up at this, both frowning at the Head Master's words.

"Head Master, surely you can't mean to let Mr. Weasley kill you?"

Dumbledore nodded his head, his blue eyes still twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"I intend to do exactly that Severus; it is for-"

"Please don't tell me this is for the 'greater good"' moaned Ron.

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile, "I am afraid so Mr. Weasley. Sometimes sacrifices are necessary-it would seem that it has finally come my turn in the endless game of chess that we have been playing with Tom.

Fear not though, I am going to infuse my memories into my Head Master's painting-I am also having a few more commissioned to be placed around as needed. I will be here to help, well, as well as a painting can help."

The three men sat and stared at each other-Ron's mind going a million miles an hour. After a moment of silence, Dumbledore spoke up once again.

"I never thought I would be out maneuvered like this; I always intended you, Severus, to be the one to kill me."

At this, both men looked up at Dumbledore in shock.

"Head Master, you can't have really meant this for me?"

"I'm afraid so Severus, at that time you were the only spy within the ranks of Voldemort." Dumbledore cast his eyes onto Ron. "That burden will now fall to you Mr. Weasley. From this moment on you will no longer be attending meetings of the Order, it will not help our plan any."

"Our plan-what are you on about sir?"

"You Mr. Weasley will have to play the part of traitor. I and the rest of the Order know that there is at least one spy within our ranks. I will hint that it is you, and that you may have relapsed into your old ways.

Once sufficient doubt has been cast, you will 'strike' me down, thus making you, without a doubt, the man the Order will hunt. Once this is done, Voldemort will once again trust you once again, he will not know that we planned my death behind his back.

Once I am dead, it will be up to Severus to decide if he will join you or if he will 'remain loyal' to the order. Have no doubt about it Severus, if you remain the others will ask you to take Mr. Weasley out. I will of course, have a means of clearing your name once this business is done with Ronald.

But sadly, once this is done, you will be on your own. There will be no 'back up' as the Muggles are so fond of saying. What you do will be to keep yourself alive an out of doubt; you will try and get as much information to the Order as possible."

Ron numbly nodded his head, his mind going over the recent conversation. He would be on his own. Everyone he loved would think that he had turned traitor and gone over to the Death Eaters for real.

"Do you want me to come with you Ron? I don't know how much help I would be, but-"

"No, Severus, you should stay. The Dark Lord Will more than likely move on Hogwarts once Dumbledore is dead…" he trailed off, his eyes looking to the bright sun outside the Head Masters window.

"He is right Severus, you will need to stay and protect the students here at Hogwarts. That would be better if the other Professor's trusted you."

Severus nodded his head, "as you wish…Albus."

Both he and Ron stood then, readying themselves to leave. Ron pulled his cloak on, making sure to pull his hood up and over his head. He looked down to his left arm and made sure that his mark was covered up.

"Goodbye Head Master-that is, until we meet again." Dumbledore's eyes grew sad; he patted Ron on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid so my boy, I am truly sorry that it is you who has to complete this horrible task."

Dumbledore watched as the two men made their way back down the spiral staircase, after they were out of sight; he headed back into his office, shutting the door with a small 'click.'

* * *

><p>"My faithful followers, welcome to the most historic night for us all!" Voldemort paced inside the circle of Death Eaters. The circle was full, a bolster of new recruits mixed in the old 'old' crowd.<p>

"Why, you ask, is this night so historic? Because this is the last evening that our dear Head Master of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore lives!"

Mutterings broke out amongst the black cloaked figures. Voldemort continued to pace, letting his Death Eaters mutter amongst themselves…at least for a moment. "Silence" his hissed and the mutterings stopped at once.

"Ronald Weasley…step forward" a figure from the middle of the circle, stepped forward a few paces and fell to its knees; head bowed towards the ground.

"My Lord" he muttered, but his voice carried in the dead silence of the night. Every Death Eater listening and watching to see what would happen next.

Voldemort moved in and began to circle the kneeling figure, his head and fiery red eyes locked onto his target.

"I have chosen you and another set band of Death Eaters to carry this task out. But, in order for this task to be successful, you need a…improvement. Give me your arm."

Ron gave Voldemort his left arm, the snake like fingers pulling the sleeve back to reveal the midnight black Dark Mark. Voldemort pointed his wand at the mark and it suddenly enveloped in smoke. When the smoke had cleared, the mark was gone, leaving his arm clear as day.

"I have created a new order, to go along with the new times. I cannot be in charge of every aspect of this war. I will need capable leaders, people who are able to make judgment calls without having to get my approval for everything."

Voldemort looked up and at every single Death Eater before he continued to speak, still holding Ron's left arm.

"This new order will be above even you, my Death Eaters. They will answer only to me and have my full authority to punish you by any means necessary. They will henceforth be known as my 'ordinem de mortem' my 'order of death.'"

Voldemort looked down onto Ron's army, his wand tip stuck into his flesh so hard it had already drawn blood. Then he spoke a spell that none had ever heard before, and the magic it caused so specular it was scary.

"_Tempus infinites_!"

A gold ring wrung itself around his arm, wrapping itself like a coiled snake, ready to strike. It shrunk and formed a black sideways eight on his arm, from his wrist to his elbow joint. But it wasn't over, an aftershock came, causing the ground to rumble and a brilliant white light to shoot into the air.

The stars above began to move, or so it seemed, and formed the same exact symbol except in a eerie white form. All of the Death Eater's head's turned up towards the sky, watching as the figure began to rotate, making a full three hundred and sixty degree rotation in less than five minutes. Every one's head snapped back down when Voldemort spoke up.

"Ronald here will be the leader of my new Order. Now let's see…" Voldemort began to, once again, pace around the circle of Death Eater's, looking into their hooded and masked faces.

"Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, you three will join young Mr. Weasley as my newest members. Step forward to receive your marks."

All three boys stepped forward and dropped to their knees, next to Ron. One by one, Voldemort marked each of them with this new mark of his. Each time a new boy was marked, the same effects as Ron's marking happened, until four long lines of side way's eights lined the sky, each of them in perfect rotation with the one before it.

After Zabini had been marked, Voldemort stepped back and watched the four kneeling figures before him. His smirk was playing across his darkened features.

"You four will be my Generals; you will lead my Death Eaters to victory over the Order, and the rest of the world. Each of you will command a section of my Death Eaters, I will rule here in England.

Zabini, you will take command of the American forces that are now mustering under my command. Nott will take over my German forces and you Malfoy; will take over my French forces.

As for you Weasley, your other task begins tonight. This time tomorrow will see Dumbledore dead and my power no longer threatened here in England. Once that is out of the way, you will take charge of the other three 'Infiniti's'' as I will call you from now on."

All four men bowed their heads, "yes my Lord" the murmured together. Voldemort smiled and turned his attention back onto his Death Eaters.

"Now leave us, I have business to discuss with our newest leaders."

Immediately the Death Eaters were gone, black whips of smoke carrying them away as if they have never even been there a moment before. Once the five figures were alone, Voldemort spoke.

"Rise my Infiniti's, and face your Lord."

As one, the four men rose from their knees and brought their hooded heads up to face their master.

"Unveil yourselves so that I might view my subjects as they are."

Again, as one, the four of them raised their hands and lowered their hoods, revealing their faces. They fought not to flinch from the cold wind that now bit at their faces that had just been protected, moments ago, by their heavy hoods. Voldemort eyed each of them; it seemed as if he were looking into their very souls.

"As I explained earlier, each of you are higher than any Death Eater, higher even than your fathers."

Nott, Zabini and Malfoy glanced at each other. Ron did not move, he was the only Weasley who was serving Voldemort.

"Each of you will go to the country that you will be placed in charge of. You will be responsible for coordinating Death Eater efforts in your areas. Their failures will be on your heads, I can easily replace any one of you…am I understood?"

"Of course you are my Lord."

"Good," he looked at Ron "each of these Infiniti's failures will be your own Weasley. Each of their successes' will also be your own. You are in supreme command of my foreign legions; you alone will be rewarded for their success or their failure."

Ron bowed his head, "I understand my Lord…I will not fail you my Lord."

"I should hope not, I'd rather not get rid of you; but I will if the need arises. Now, go forth and do your Lord's bidding. As for you Weasley, I want Dumbledore's life."

"Of course my Lord" the four of them bowed their way out and headed off; disapparating once they were clear of the anti-disapparation wards.

* * *

><p>Three of them headed off to different countries, Ron appeared in front of Hogwarts-or more like the fence guarding the castle. He raised his arm and walked through the barrier, as if it were nothing more than an illusion.<p>

And so, with a heavy heart, Ron Weasley began to slowly walk up the drive towards Hogwarts castle…dreading what he was about to do. His mind racing, his was a lonely road that he had to walk—and all by himself.

In just a few moments, I'm going to be the most wanted person on the Order's hit list. My family, friends, colleagues, they'll all think I've turned. Why couldn't Dumbledore have thought this out better?

"Ron—is that you?"

Ron turned his head and spotted Hagrid making his way up to the castle, Fang by his side.

"Hello Hagrid, I've just come to have a quick meeting with Albus; is he up in his office?"

"Suppose—'is password 's 'firecracker. But, but what are ye doing er this late? Me alarms started it going off…'"

Ron gave the giant a soft smile; "I've come for a meeting. Thanks Hagrid, you've been a big help."

Ron went in though the big double doors; the school was eerily quite. But that was understandable…it was after midnight. Ron pulled his hood up and quickly made his way down towards the Head Master's guardian.

"Password"

"Firecracker" the gargoyle sprang aside and Ron made his way up the spiral staircase; he knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments the door creaked open and Dumbledore stood before him.

"Ronald" he said in a quiet voice, before standing aside and letting the young man enter his office. He shut the door behind them and then made his way over to his desk, a fire had already been started.

"Before you do this, I have this for you" and he passed over a coin bag.

"Head Master—"

"Please Ronald, for me. It should be enough to keep you through the rest of this year and well into the next."

Ron stowed the bag in his robes pocket and slid his wand out at the same time.

"I've made arrangements to be sure that your name is cleared; once the war is over."

"Thank you Head Master, I appreciate the gesture."

Dumbledore nodded his head and then turned, he gazed into the now blazing fire, his frail shoulder's rising and falling gently, as he breathed in his last breaths.

"It is time for my next great adventure; and it is a—well, I am sad that it is you who has to send me on my way." Dumbledore turned and gazed into Ron's eyes, his customary twinkle still there—"it is time Ronald…goodbye."

Ron nodded his head; leveled his wand on the Head Master's chest, his aim steady as he whispered "_Avada Kedavra_."

The green light short straight and true, striking the old man in his chest and sending him back and into the stone wall. The body slumped down to the ground, his blue eyes open but the life and twinkle now gone.

Ron walked over and knelt before the dead man. He had once despised the man but had grown fond of him over the years.

"I'm sorry Albus…I'm so sorry."

Ron wiped his face and then stood; making sure his hood covered all of his features. He quickly made his way back down the stairs and outside into the open air. He cast the Dark Mark into the air; over the spot where the Head's office was and ran the rest of the way down the drive.

Once to the gate, he stopped and looked back, a single tear slid down his cheek. Then it was gone, he turned and walked through the fence and was gone—leaving the body of Albus Dumbledore to be found the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>An<strong>

**Alright so here is the next chapter…I'm hoping you enjoy it. **

**A note of worthy to mention…with this chapter, this book has officially become my longest worded book ever at: 47,819 word long thus far (not including this AN), I am now 143 words over my very first story **

**I hope that I didn't rush this scene, but I wanted to get Dumbledore's death into this chapter…it just felt right. Please R&R to let me know what you thought of it. Anything but flames welcome.**

**Until next chapter,**

**Regards,**

**-Chad**


	18. Chapter 18: NovemberPt I

**Chapter 18: November—Part One**

* * *

><p>Voldemort stared down at Ron, his snake like eyes never wavering from those of Ron's. Ron's betrayed nothing, but Voldemort's showed…thoughtfulness.<p>

"You have done it, you killed Dumbledore" the Dark Lord almost sounded astounded at the words he was speaking. Ron just bowed his head, his eyes finally leaving those of Voldemort's to stare at the floor.

"I did my Lord, as you ordered me to" Ron said in a hoarse voice.

Voldemort nodded his head, "as I did" he mumbled…you have served me well Weasley, doing things that many of my most accomplished Death Eaters could never have done."

"Thanks you my Lord, you're praise is beyond any measure of payment I could ever hope for."

Voldemort smirked, "rise, rise before your Lord".

Ron rose to his full height, his head held high and proudly. Voldemort walked around him a few times, before heading over to his throne.

"My plans are finally complete, Dumbledore is out of the way, and his silly Order will not be able to stand up to my Legions. It is time for you, Ronald, to move into your new position."

"My Lord?"

He could almost hear Voldemort sigh, "as my commander, you will lead my entire foreigner Death Eaters and my Infiniti's –have you forgotten your role already?"

"No my Lord, I-I was not thinking clearly…I beg your forgiveness."

But Voldemort was no longer paying attention to him; he was off in his own world. Ron's hand slipped down and around the handle of his wand, he was itching to bring it up…but he didn't. His mind thought back to all of the plans that had been made, he could not jeopardize that, he wouldn't. His fingers released their vice like grip, and he slowly retracted his finger's, his hand moving back to its place at his side.

"Will that be it my Lord?"

Voldemort looked at him, a strange look in his eyes—it disturbed Ron but he did not let it show on his face. Finally, Voldemort nodded his head; Ron bowed his way outside of the throne room and quickly made his way down to his chambers. This is where he would be staying for the time being, Malfoy manner, Head Quarters of Voldemort's dark Legions…and he was one of the most important ones.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sneered as he sat at the meeting table of the Order of the Phoenix. Today was the day he had to report the 'betrayal' of Ron Weasley.<p>

"Any ideas on who killed him Severus, did you know anything of this?"

Severus looked up to see Kingsly Shackelbolt talking to him from the head of the table, the place Albus had always occupied. Severus felt a pang of guilt pass through him before he quickly bottled it away inside himself.

He looked at Shackelbolt with his hard, cold, black eyes…and did not say anything. He got the desired result and slightly smirked as the other man squirmed and backed off before saying, "I wasn't _accusing _you Severus, merely asking if you knew of this?"

"I had not a clue Kingsly, the Dark Lord has recently acquired a new confident" his eyes flicked over to where Molly and Arthur before moving back onto Shackelbolt. "I know _who _did this though, I did not know of it before it happened…"he trailed off here.

Finally, Molly asked, "who was it Severus?" by her tone of voice, she had caught his look he had given her earlier.

"It was Ronald-"he was unable to finish because Molly broke out into tears, Arthur began to try and comfort her. After a few minutes, he managed to complete his task, his eyes flashing with a mixture of spite and loss.

"Why? Why did he do this, has he told you Severus? Has he told you why he has betrayed his family and gone over to _his _side?"

Severus let his eyes show a bit of pain as he answered, "no" he whispered.

"It doesn't matter" grunted Mad-Eye "he's one of them now, we need to stop worrying about him, and start worrying about what we are going to do now that Dumbledore is dead."

His gruff voice and the words he spoke it in seemed to bring the others out of their thoughts, and their voices began to merge into one. Severus rubbed his temples, his head ached and he longed for this meeting to end, why couldn't _he _have been the one to 'betray' them? It would have certainly made his life a lot easier, not to mention, less…dull.

Severus decided to surprise them all, he cleared his throat and waited until everyone had looked at him…then he spoke.

"_I _believe it is important Mad Eye, then we can keep more from leaving our side…we…can…not…afford…it."

Everyone was starring at him in utter shock, it took all of his will power not to sneer at them…but he, somehow, refrained from doing so.

"We are losing as it is, we cannot afford to continue to just let people waltz out of here likes it's a Muggle candy shop!" He banged his hand on the table, Molly and a few others jumped in surprise.

"What would you suggest we do…Severus?"

Snape looked to Mad Eye and snarled "we examine them, and if we find any…defaults, we kill them." This was meet with complete and utter silence. Everyone stared at him as if he had gone crazy.

"If that's the case, I vote we start with you Severus" said Mad Eye, starring him down from across the table.

Severus smirked at him and stood, "by all means Mad Eye…but I would suggest starting with Jennings's here." He pointed to a brown haired kid, a former Ravenclaw, who suddenly stood to his feet.

"What are you on about Snape? I haven't done anything wrong."

"No, I don't doubt that at all…" Snape drew his wand and flicked it at his shirt, suddenly his sleeves feel and revealed the Dark Mark on his left forearm.

Jennings's cursed and drew his wand, backing into a corner, looking widely around.

"How long?" asked made Eye.

"A little over a year" was the curt reply.

Suddenly a green spell hit him right in the chest, and Jennings's collapsed to the ground…dead.

"Made Eye!"

"You dolt!"

The angry cries rose from nearly everyone in the room, Mad Eye glared at them all.

"What? This is _war_, in case you have forgotten, and people die in war."

"That is true Mad Eye, but we do not murder" Kingsly said in an even tone filled with disappointment.

"I don't Murder Kingsly, I…took care of our little rat problem. You should be thanking me, he wouldn't have spoken and we can't send him to Azkaban!"

"He has a point…this is the punishment from now on…no more traitors." With that, Snape left the room, his cloak billowing about him.

* * *

><p>Henri waited with the rest of his strike team, they were dressed in their Death Eater garb…they were on a mission. Henri looked around, the five men with him were his most trusted, they would not fail in their 'attempt' to capture Francis Javier, a French scientist. Why the Dark Lord needed Muggle scientist baffled Henri, but he did not question his orders.<p>

"Everyone ready to move out?"

The men responded by nodding their heads, their wands were out and at the ready. But in reality, their opposition was too weak to fight them, Muggles had nothing on a wizard, not to mention those trained in the dark arts as they were.

Henri nodded his head back at them then said, "follow me then" and stepped out from around the corner. The Muggle military men guarding the base brought their weapons to bear on the six approaching men.

"Halt!

This is a secured faculty!

We will shoot!"

When the men did not stop, they did open fire but the bullets were easily reflected back, some even striking some of the men. Those who had been hit fell to the ground, some did not move again, other's called out to their comrades who were beginning to retreat, the fear evident in their eyes.

"Reaper actual, this is Reaper one-one…we have a situation at gate four!"

Henri smirked under his mask, flicked his wand at the man with the radio sending him back into a wall, the radio cracking and saving the man's life.

By now, most of the men had taken cover, they were firing from behind cement walls and yelling at each other.

Henri motioned for his men to break off, he was confident of their abilities to handle the Muggles; he would go after their target.

"You fuckers won't get past me!"

Henri looked just as a man came from around a wall; he was carrying a rather large gun that began to spit bullets out all over the place. His men were required to quickly take cover, Henri however apparted behind the man and hit him with a killing curse.

Once they had dealt with the other guards, they filed in behind Henri and made their way to the main building…they fought more guards the entire way. They finally reached their destination, and broke their way into a sealed room where Francis Javier was hiding.

His guards quickly fell, leaving the frightened man to cower away from his soon to be executioners'…

"P-please…I-I-I haven't d-done anything!"

Henri stepped forward and pointed his wand and the cowering man's chest, "you are a filthy Muggle, not even worthy to die the death you are about to die the death you are about to."

Francis Javier looked up with misty eyes, a small whimper lost in his throat as a death curse hit him in the chest, dropping him backwards…dead before he hit the ground.

Henri nodded to himself and then looked back at his men, "that's it…let's go!" They quickly disapparated, leaving nothing but chaos behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really, really, really, really sorry this took me so long to upload, I've been busy with…other, things. Also, I've decided there will only be about 20 to 25 chapters in this story, I'm actually planning out a sequel…to help peace everything together and all ;) This chapter was meant to be a lot longer, but I wanted to get this out…I'll try to post a second one later on this evening!<strong>

**Sincerely,**

**-Raider**


	19. Chapter 18: November Pt II

**Chapter 18: November—Part Two**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Death Eater's attack Muggle Military base-famed scientist killed in attack! It is believed he was the main target in this attack that cost the lives of over a hundred Muggles! Ministry of Magic neither confirms nor denies the attack!"<em>**

Severus Snape threw the newspaper down, a snarl on his face. He looked up to Mad Eye Moody and Kingsly Shackelbolt; both of them were staring at him with suspecting eyes. "You think, have the _audacity_ to think I knew something of this and didn't inform you? "

Mad Eye was the only to respond, "Yes…yes we do Snape" in his gruff voice.

Snape flicked his eyes over to Moody and said sarcastically "oh, bravo Moody, blaming the only ally you have within the Dark Lord's forces. Have you ever stopped to think, just once, that I might be telling you the truth?"

Moody nodded his head, "aye, I did-but after a moment I came back to my senses"

Kingsly sat up in his chair, his eyes moving from Snape to Moody. "Mad Eye…I think it best we wait until we have further evidence, before you accuse Severus of anything."

Snape looked to Kingsly and snarled, "So-you think I'm a traitor as well?" He took a deep breath, his face flushing a bit before he spoke again. "Well, I hate to disappoint both of you, but I'm not a traitor. Weasley's the traitor."

Moody grunted as his blue eye foamed around the room, his real one fixed on Snape with a hard glare. "I'll never trust you Snape, once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater in my books." Then he stood and looked down at Kingsly, "I'll be waiting for you outside" then stumped off.

Kingsly sighed and looked Snape in the eye, "sorry about him Severus…you know how he is."

Snape flicked his eyes to where Kingsly sat, stoic as ever.

"We are losing this war Severus; we've lost too much and gained too little. I think it time we came up with a plan…in case we need to fight from the shadows."

Snape grunted "like we aren't all ready? Tell me Kingsly, what is your marvelous plan then?"

Kingsly sighed and looked out the window as he spoke, "I don't have one Severus, I merely suggested we need to start to come up with one. The more he gains and controls, the more people flock to him out of fear.

We need to either step up our campaign and risk losing everything now. Or we can scale back and o into hiding, live to fight another day. "

Severus raised his eyebrows at this, and put his fingers together. "You know Kingsly; this is not what Dumbledore would have wanted."

"It is not what I want either, but if I have to choose between living and having the chance to protect the innocent, or, dying and loosing that chance…I'll choose to live."

Snape was silent for a while, thinking everything over before he spoke. Finally, after about ten minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Then I agree with you. Work behind the scenes, but…what of Harry? He is still out there, he has no clue what is going on!"

Kingsly sighed before answering, "I know-but it is a risk we must take for the moment. We need to quit this fighting as soon as possible. Too many are losing their lives…" Kingsly trailed off, lost in thought at this point.

Severus let him have a few minutes to think before he spoke up, "I shall take this to the Dark Lord, see what he says."

Kingsly locked eye with Severus, before giving a sharp nod of his head and standing to his feet. "Very well Severus, I shall await your word" then he turned and walked out of Severus' office, leaving the black haired man to sit in his chair with a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean give up! I'm not bloody well giving up just like that…" Mad Eye Moody was not in a happy mood. Moody stood to his feet, banging his hand down onto the table with as much force as he could muster.<p>

"I will not stand for it! Those of you, who want to stand and fight, show yourselves now!" He looked around the table and waited. After a few moments, a man stood, and then another…followed by a few other's with some women thrown in as well.

Moody nodded at them all then looked at the others, still seated, including Kingsly. "You have your order, I have mine. We'll protect the public, why you lot sit on your arse's!"

With a final sweep of his eyes, Moody left the room followed by those who wished fight with him. After they were gone, the room was oddly empty, over half of them gone now. Kingsly sighed and looked at those who remained. Molly, and Arthur, included among those who had stayed behind with him.

"We will not give up, we will continue to fight…just not as open as we are right now" Kingsly looked around the room. "If there are any here who wish to follow Moody's path, then please leave now. Those of you who stay, I expect you to follow my lead.

Those at the table looked around at each other, but none got up to follow Mad Eye. After a few more minutes of no one moving Kingsly spoke up again.

"Good, then it is decided…we shall move into the shadows. We best begin to make preparations…we don't know how long we'll have to be in hiding."

They stood from the table then and began to gather there things and leave, one by one…until there was only Kingsly left. He looked around the room sadly, wondering if it would still be standing after the war…whenever that would be. Finally, he gathered his stuff up and headed for the door, taking one last look at it before closing the door behind him and leaving.

* * *

><p>Snape stood outside of Voldemort's chambers. Two blacked robed men stood guard outside of the door, there white mask unmoving as they stared straight ahead. Snape was anxious to get inside and deliver his report, so he could leave.<p>

Finally, the door opened and Severus headed for it, walking through the entrance and into the Dark Lord's inner chamber. There were no other Death Eater's in here, only Voldemort who sat on his throne looking at Severus.

Snape stopped just short of the dais, falling to his knees and lowering his head towards the ground as he waited for Voldemort to speak.

His heart was beating a mile a minute, his mouth dry as he waited to be spoken to. Finally it happened, when Voldemort stepped down and began to circle him.

"Severus…you finally return to me, to your family."

When Snape spoke, it was with a cool and collected voice-nothing like how he felt.

"I have my Lord; I beg your forgiveness on my lateness in reporting to you."

Voldemort was quite as he circled Snape, as if he were stalking prey…which he was.

"You should know better Severus…Lord Voldemort does not forgive so easily" Snape heard him remove his wand and prepared himself.

"I beg you My Lord; I bring news on the Order!"

This gave Voldemort pause, he stopped just behind Snape.

"Tell me your news Severus…I might forgive" a cold chuckle coming out from behind him.

Snape worked hard to stop himself from shuddering, and said in the same voice, "they wish to surrender to you My Lord."

Voldemort did not move from his spot, he was silent for a moment. Then he strolled around and pulled Severus up and removed his mask to look him in the eyes…he felt the Dark Lord's presence enter his mind.

After a few minutes, Voldemort released Snape and turned around so he was facing his throne. Snape kept his head up, watching through slightly curious eyes as Voldemort walked back up to his throne and sat down.

Snape looked at the man before him, seeing him act as never before…a man. It was not pleasant, actually quite scary.

"There resolve is finished…" Snape knew the Dark Lord was not talking to him, so he stayed silent.

"Now all I need is Potter" Voldemort looked up then, right at Severus. "I want you Severus, one of my most trusted…find and bring me Potter!"

Snape bowed his head "as you command my Lord."

Voldemort was not listening; his eyes were somewhere else…a close at hand victory.

"I'm so close to victory, the world shall bow before me! Pure Blood supremacy shall once again be the law of the day!"

Snape bowed his head, beginning to inch his way towards the door…ready to leave before anything happened.

"Severus…I am placing you personally in charge of the capture of Potter. He must not be killed, kill any who protect him, but I must be the one to kill him."

Snape bowed his head again, "as you command my Lord…is that all?"

Voldemort waved his hand, signaling that he could leave, so he did. His cloak billowed out behind him as he walked down the hallway.

As he rounded a corner, he ran into Draco.

"Draco? What are you doing?"

Draco was dressed in black robes as well…this caused Snape's face to pale considerably.

"Have you taken the mark?"

Draco gave a curt nod of his head, "I have 'uncle'…where have you been?"

"Busy…and I'm leaving again…new assignment from the Dark Lord."

Draco eyes widened "can I come with you sir? I'd finally be able to prove myself!"

Snape looked uncertainly at him for a few minutes, "I don't know Draco-"

"Father says I need to prove myself, but no one ever takes me on missions! Please, Severus, I trust you."

Snape looked at Draco for a few seconds, then nods his head "very well Draco, you can come with me."

Draco smiled then quickly followed behind his uncle as they made their way off of the Malfoy manor grounds and into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Alright so here is part 2, hope you like it ;) I wan to give a shout out to everyone who has liked, faved, or reviewed up until this point! You guys are the one's driving this story on...truly...thank you all so much! As always, plz R&R, let me know what you think, what I can do better, less of of, more of, etc...Anything will help!**

**Regards,**

**-Raider**


	20. Chapter 19: Decemeber

**Chapter 19: December**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So just a quick note...this chapter is rated...M...some minor sexual content and graphic scenes as well. You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Death is the fate no one can escape. The question, then, is, how does one die? A person can die like a hero or like a coward. The difference is that the hero can face death without fear, whereas the coward can't."<strong>

**ALEXANDER LOWEN, Fear of Life**

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat in their tent, the wind ripping at the outside fabric. They had been on the run for almost four months now, living on nothing but the land and real food when they could afford to buy it. Now, winter was coming. The air blew cold, so very cold, everywhere they went. Hermione was reading the newspaper and Harry sat on the camp bed, listening to the wind howl past their concealed location. How things had gotten so bad, he didn't know, all he knew was that Voldemort controlled most of the world now…and Dumbledore was dead. Harry felt a pang of sorrow shoot through him, Dumbledore had been the closest thing to a father figure he had had for a while, the only one Voldemort had ever feared; and now he was dead. Harry looked over to where Hermione was sitting. He did not know her that well, but they had run into each other from the outset; it also didn't hurt that she was extremely smart…and pretty. But he'd never told her that, nor would he…at least, not anytime soon. She was reading the paper by the light of a candle, her hair falling down and around her face…one of the most beautiful scene's Harry had ever saw with his own eyes.

He couldn't help but stare at her, "Hermione?" Harry asked, after a moment of looking at her.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked, not looking up from her spot in the paper.

His mind went blank…what should he ask her? "Um, anything interesting in the paper?"

She did look up at him then, her chocolate brown eyes flashing with amusement as she stared at him, a faint smile playing across her lip.

"Just the same, though…it does mention some Death Eater activity…but that's it."

Harry sat up in his bed, his interest perked up. "What does it say about them?"

"Well, nothing much really, just that Ron Weasley has become one of the most prominent members; he's the one who killed Dumbledore…at least, that's what they say in here. It's sad really, I-I knew him once, a long time ago though."

Harry sat up and made his way over to her, putting his arms around her shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze how long, he did not know…or care…

"He's not related to Fred and George is he?"

Hermione only nodded her head, looking down at the picture of Ron, though it was black and white, he was still an imposing sight to behold. Long black robes from his neck to the ground, a faint scowl on his face, arms crossed in front of his chest. Even through his robes, you could tell he was muscular…and his eyes…there was just something about them. Harry looked down at the picture, a frown crossing his face as he studied the photo.

"He looks familiar and his name…"

Hermione looked up at him then, her face so incredibly close to his. He could smell her strawberry shampoo, when she spoke; he smelt her mint flavor mouth wash…

"He's the brother of Fred and George, the youngest son of the Weasleys…" she trailed off then, her eyes down cast, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Harry reached up, and gently brushed her tear away with his thumb, looking at her face, and then, into her eyes as they came up to meet his. His hands were still rubbing her cheek gently, as he spoke softly to her.

"What's wrong Hermione…you can tell me." He gave her a soft smile, his vivid green eyes looking into her soft brown ones.

She didn't answer; instead, she looked into his eyes, as if she were checking for something. Her hands, her soft hands, came up and ran across his cheek. She then leaned up and kissed him.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, but he was happy all the same. He leaned into her kiss, his hands coming up and cupping her face, pressing her closer to him…the kiss becoming more passionate as he did this.

She brought her hands up to rest on his chest, keeping them there for a bit before slowly beginning to roam his chest. He moved from her mouth and down to her neck, slowly kissing her, listening to the wind howling outside and her soft gasp of pleasure.

His hands fell down to her waist, where he kept them rested for the time being, letting Hermione pull his shirt over his head…exposing his body to the chill of the tent. Both the cold, and her eyes taking in his exposed chest gave him chills, causing him to shiver the slightest bit.

Then she stood, holding her hand down to him. Harry didn't hesitate to take it, allowing her to pull him to his feet and into her arms, where they continued to kiss, moving slowly over to the bed, where, she promptly pushed him down onto his back, and climbed on top of him.

She began to kiss down his chest, giving Harry chills at the touch of her soft, warm lips on his cold chest. She slowly made her way down until she reached his belt; there, she began to slowly remove his pants. When she had his pants off, revealing his plain white boxers, she gave him a soft smile…which he returned before flipping her over onto her back and kissing her deeply.

He removed her shirt, revealing her black, silk bra, which was holding her two perfect mounds of flesh within. Harry felt a moment of excitement rush through him, which was obvious by his growing member. He leaned over her, and slowly made his way down her body, kissing her neck, and the plain between her breasts.

He slowly made his way down her stomach, listening to her small gasp at the touch of his lips on her warm body. He too, unbuttoned her pants, and pulled them down, revealing her plain black panties. He smirked slightly, noticing the matching set, before looking into her eyes and smiling gently at her, as his hands began to roam her body.

She gave him a soft smile, before rolling him onto his back again, straddling him, and leaning down to softly kiss him. She stayed that way for a few minutes, before making her way back down to where his stiff member waited for her. She slowly removed his boxers, revealing all of him to her.

Just as she was going down, Harry heard it…a branch snapping, the fall of boots in the snow. He snapped his head to the entrance of the tent, before rushing to put his cloths back on, Hermione doing the same thing.

"Who do you think it is?" Hermione hissed, finishing her top button of her shirt, looking at him fearfully.

"I don't know, just stay with me…we might have to fight" he pulled his sweater on and grabbed his wand, quickly making his way to the tent entrance and listening.

Hermione came up behind him, her wand in her hand.

Suddenly, they were blasted backwards into the tent as dozens of black robed men came in, their wands held aloft and at the two teens. A familiar man entered last, followed by none other than Draco Malfoy.

Severus Snape sneered down at them, Hermione huddling into Harry, Harry looking up from where he had been blasted. He quickly scrambled to his feet, but realized he had lost his wand, it was nowhere in sight.

"Potter, Granger, fancy finding you two here" Snape sneered, his greasy black hair falling to his shoulders, his pale skin matching to frosty air coming from his breath.

Harry stood in front of Hermione, trying to shield her from view.

"Snape…Malfoy" was all he managed to say almost civilly.

"You know why we're here Potter, why don't you go ahead and come in? You're run is over…the Dark Lord has won."

Harry glowered, he hated Snape, hated the circumstances he was in.

"I'll never come, not without a fight…" he suddenly threw himself to his right, where his wand was lying in a corner of the tent.

"Potter is to be left ALIVE!" Snape roared as curses flew at Harry, who cast a shield charm around himself and Hermione.

"Give up Potter; you can't win-not now you can't."

"No Harry…they'll just kill you!" Hermione hissed into his ear.

Harry's shoulder's sagged; there was no way he could win. He stood and removed the shield, throwing his wand to his side again. He looked Snape in the eyes, "I hate you."

Snape, for his part, slightly inclined his head, not taking his cold, black holes off of Harry's eyes. With a last, forlorn look at Hermione, Harry took a step forward and put his arms out to Snape.

"Good choice Potter" Snape said as two Death Eaters moved forward and tied his hands up, someone took his wand from the floor and another jerked Hermione up.

"Don't touch her" Harry growled.

"Or what…you going to stop us Potter?"

Harry flicked his eyes to Draco, who had said the last, but he didn't look overly confident. Oddly enough, Harry took some satisfaction in this and snarled, "This is war Malfoy, you best be prepared to do what you have to do!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, but remained silent. Snape motioned for the Death Eater's to push them outside of the tent, where the wind ripped at Harrys exposed arms. When they were all outside, Hermione was pushed to her knees as Harry was lead to a clearing.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry looked to Snape, "what are you going to do with her?"

Snape did not answer, or look at Harry as they walked to the clearing. As they reached their apparition spot, Snape held a hand out and stopped Draco from moving on. Draco looked up at Snape in surprise and question.

"Uncle…what is it?"

Snape looked at Draco, the sneer gone from his face, his voice soft like Harry had never heard him speak before.

"You are to stay behind Draco. You need leadership experience. I'm putting you in command of these Death Eater's, see to it that your…task, is carried out."

Draco's eyes went wide with fear, but he gave a nod of his head, "I-I understand Uncle."

"Good, see to it you do not fail…the Dark Lord does not forgive easily."

"Of course Uncle, I shall not fail."

Harry watched in horror as Draco made his way over to the group of Death Eater's, and stood before the kneeling figure of Hermione. They talked and then, Draco stepped back and drew his wand, pointing it at Hermione's chest.

"NO!"

But it was too late; a nasty green curse hit her…sending her backwards and into the small snow bank; the snow falling on her motionless body.

Harry looked on in shock, as Draco made his way back to where the main group stood…waiting. The other's clapped him on the back, as he made his way to where Snape and Harry stood.

Snape gave Draco a nod of approval but Harry just stared at him in shock.

"You-you killed her you bastard!" He fought against his captors, but was unable to break free. He didn't care; his tear's slipping down his cheeks un-ashamedly.

The last remaining Death Eater by the tent quickly cast a fire charm, causing both the tent and the body to burst into flames.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered one last time before he was knocked out, is body crumpling to the ground.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley made his way down the stone hallway, torches with fires gave off soft warmth and you drew near them, but they didn't last long after you left.<p>

He reached the end of the hallway and found a short line of people, the most prominent Death Eater's; Snape, Malfoy senior, Yaxley and Nott. They all turned to look at him, but quickly turned back to the door. Ron did not know what was going on, only that, he had been ordered to the throne room.

He didn't have to wait long, the door opened and the men quickly filed in, forming a circle around a chained figure. Ron looked and held in a gasp, it was Harry Potter…

Ron took his place at the head of the circle, keeping his eyes on Potter's figure, a slight pang of guilt coursing through him. Just then, Voldemort entered the room and all of them bowed their heads.

"My followers, today we can say that we have won the war! Today…Harry Potter dies!"

Soft murmurs broke out as the other's began to talk amongst themselves…Ron stayed silent, his eyes on the Dark Lord. His mind racing a hundred miles a minute, Snape hadn't told him anything since he'd 'defected' to the Death Eaters.

_'Is this part of the plan? Will Snape know what to do? What do I do, has he really won?' _

Voldemort stalked around the prone figure of Potter, his face bloody from multiple cuts and bruises

"Look at him, the 'boy-who-lived' nothing more than a mere boy, a lucky boy who has had die for him! Today the Wizarding world falls completely to us! Today, all opposition to me, your rightful Lord, ceases!"

"Yes my Lord" the men whispered together, filling the room with an eerie echo. Ron looked up as Voldemort raised his wand and woke Potter up from his sleep. Potter looked around the room, his eyes briefly flashing to where Ron stood, before moving on. His eyes went wide when he saw Voldemort, then, his body sagged and his body fell again.

"Hello again Harry…I hope you don't mind my little-party I have going on" Voldemort said with a smirk. Harry did not respond, only looked up with defeated eyes, which caused the Death Eater's and Voldemort to laugh cruelly.

"I hope you don't mind dying chained, I've learnt that you are…lucky, so…" Voldemort did not finish his sentence, but shrugged as his red eyes bored into Harry's green ones. "Do you have any last words Harry Potter, before I send you back to your dear mud blood mummy?"

The Death Eater's laughed again, but still, Harry did not answer. This, for some reason, caused Voldemort to grow angry.

"You dare defy me boy, the greatest wizard to live since Salazar Slytherin himself?"

At this, Harry did speak, "Albus Dumbledore was the-"he was unable to finish because Voldemort hit him with a nasty crucio curse. Harry screamed in pain, his voice bouncing off the stone walls.

After about a minute, Voldemort released the spell, watching as Harry's body slumped over from the pain; he was breathing heavy, trying to catch his breath.

"It seems I'll have to remind you of your manner's boy, what a shameful way to die…no manners" this caused the other's to snicker.

Harry mumbled something, and Voldemort sneered, "Speak up…or I'll have to give you another lesson…"

Harry looked up and said in a firm voice, "fuck you, you halfblooded bastard!"

Ron let his eyebrows rise, this was not the Harry he knew or remembered from his school days, either of them…he watched as Voldemort sneered down at Potter, his wand pointed at his chest.

"Why Potter….such bad manners, your father would be ashamed of you!"

The Death Eater's laughed as Harry fought his restraints, a snarl escaping his throat. Voldemort gave his cruel laugh.

"Your no better than the Mudbloods, be glad you die a swift death this day" then he cocked his head to the side a look of deep concentration on his face, "goodbye…Harry Potter."

Ron watched, a feeling of horror swelling up in his chest, as the green light left Voldemort's wand and hit the still snarling boy-who-lived, he collapsed…dead.

The room feel silent at that moment, not a single person spoke, or dared to utter a sound. Voldemort pointed at a random person, Ron, and motioned him towards the body. Ron knew what he must do, but he didn't want to do it.

He made his way over to the body, all the eyes in the room on him; he kneeled and placed his fingers to Harry's neck…nothing. Then he moved to his chest, nothing there as well, so Ron stood and slowly faced Voldemort and the other important Death Eaters.

"He-he is dead my Lord…"

The room broke out into joyful shouts, Voldemort's eyes never left the body though as a small, cruel, smirk came to his face.

"We shall take the body to the Ministry…the world shall see what has become of their _hero, _how he has died, like the mortal he was."

Ron continued to stand by the body, looking down on the now dead boy who lived. He had been the last great hope the Wizarding world had had; now he was gone. First Dumbledore was killed, now Harry, who else was there for the light side to rally around?

* * *

><p>Alastor Moody sat facing those who had decided to join him. They were outside a small Death Eater camp, and had not yet received word of Harry's fate. As he watched the ten black robed men, he growled softly to his strike force…<p>

"We get in…kill them…then out, no more than five minutes, got it?" He looked behind him and watched as they nodded their understanding. "Good…let's move…"

They moved on the edge of the woods, moving fast and sticking to the cover as best they could, each readying them-selves for the ensuing battle.

Once they were set, all of their eyes turned to Moody, he set himself up at the main entrance. With a final nod, he stepped out from behind his shelter and cast a killing curse at the guards back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Alright, so decided to leave you with a cliffy! Next chapter will have the news of Harrys' death, the result of Mad Eye's assualt and some more. At most, we have only 6 more chapter's left, also, I have a poll on my profile. Is Ron good...or...bad? Plz stop by and let me know what you think! I've also decided that I'll be making a sequeal to this story. I'll give you more info when I have it, right now, the story is in the planning stages...all I can say is I will not jump around!**

**As always, please R&R, let me know what you think...all I need is 1 word...really ;) Untill next chapter, **

**Regards,**

**-Raider**


	21. Chapter 20: DecemberJanuary

**Chapter 20: December-January**

**"Fear cannot be without hope nor hope without fear." **

**Baruch Spinoza **

Thousands of black clad figures walked into the Ministry of Magic, the Dark Lord Voldemort leading them. He was closely followed by a red haired man with a soft scowl on his face…a body floating in front of them. People stopped and stared, horror on some of their faces, shock and outrage on others. Still, some had looks of pure joy at the sight before them. Auror's and Hit Wizard's poured forth, wands at the ready and pointed at the black swarm.

Before anything more could happen, the Minister for Magic came out of the lifts and walked forward…then pushed his way past the Auror's and other Ministry officials. Pius fell to his knees and said in a loud voice, "my Lord…you have come!" The Auror's and Hit Wizard's looked at one another, the Minister…a Death Eater? "Put your wands down you fools! The Dark Lord has come; he shall bring forth a new light for all Wizarding kind!" Again, the Auror's and Hit Wizard's looked to one another, and then one by one, and in groups of two's or three's they began to lower their wands by their side's. Voldemort smirked at them as the others in the Atrium followed their protector's lead.

After a moment of silence, Voldemort finally spoke up, "people of magical Britain…the war is over! I have won, Harry Potter is dead!" There was a gasp from most of the crowd; a few cheered and clapped but mostly they all stared wide eyed at the Death Eater's before them.

Suddenly, the crowd parted and a single man stepped forward. A red haired man with glasses, he looked angrily at Voldemort and his Death Eater's…his eye's stopping for a minute longer on Ron before sweeping along again. "You lie! Harry can't be dead!" There was a general murmur of consent among some of the people in the crowd.

Ron watched as Voldemort cocked his head to the side, looking at Arthur Weasley with an amused smirk playing across his snakelike features.

"Ah, Weasley…" Ron saw Voldemort's eyes flick back to him for a moment before going back to his father "it is out of…consideration for your son that I haven't killed you or your family yet. I offer this chance to your family and yourself once, and only once…join me, today…and I shall forget all of your past transgression's against me in this war."

Arthur's face contorted into a look of pure hatred as he spit out "never in my wildest dreams would I join you!"

Voldemort continued to smirk as he suddenly shot a green light at Arthur, it hit him straight in his chest and sent him flying backwards…he landed on the ground with a small 'thud' and he was dead. Ron, just stared at his father's body in shock.

Ron stepped forward then and moved Potter's body into the open, so everyone could see it clearly. It was like a tidal wave of emotion swept over the room, some cried out in alarm, others jeered and still some remained silent.

"You see…Lord Voldemort speaks the truth, the war is over! Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived has died!" This caused many a Death Eater to laugh as Voldemort continued to speak, "step forward now and swear loyalty to me and all shall be forgiven!"

Ron watched as no one moved for a moment, then, one by one, many began to step forward and kneel before Voldemort. The Death Eater's laughed and snickered amongst themselves at the sight of the groveling people.

**Harry Potter dead!**

**The so called 'boy who lived' was killed yesterday by the Dark Lord Voldemort and placed in front of the Ministry for viewing. With this news also comes the news of the death of one Hermione Granger, a member of the so called 'Golden Trio' at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Wizarding world has fallen into chaos after the news of Potters' death was released to the public. Death Eater's led by one Ronald 'Ron' Weasley, broke down the Order of the Phoenix's HQ and member houses late last night. A reported seven people were killed while 'trying to escape' from Ministry employees along on the raids. **

**The Wizarding world has come under new leadership effective today. Lord Voldemort has named himself the 'Supreme commander' of all magical people and beings. Pius Thickness is still the Minster for Magic and reports directly to the Dark Lord. All Witches and Wizards are to report to the Department of Magical Blood Lines (DMBL) for their Blood cards. All 'Muggle Borns' are to report to the Ministry of Magic for-**

Ron Weasley stopped reading the paper at this point; instead he looked out his window and sipped his Fire Whiskey. It was only nine in the morning and he was already drinking…oh well. He sighed as he stood from the table and stretched, throwing on his robes and heading over to the floo. Today he started his new job, he was to be named the Head of the Department of Internal Affairs.

When he stepped through the floo, he was caught in a storm of reporters and security people. He was surrounded by a dozen purple robbed men who escorted him through the Atrium and to the lifts so he could meet with the Minister before the announcement. When he stepped off the lift he made his way down the corridor and to the Minister's office where he knocked.

"Enter!"

Ron stepped through the door and closed it behind him, making his way into the Minister's inner office. The Minister turned and gave Ron a brief smile before motioning him further into the office, as Ron entered he spotted the Dark Lord by the window.

Ron bowed towards Voldemort, "my Lord…an honor to have you here."

Voldemort turned and gave a cold smile to Ron, making the younger man slightly shiver at the look.

"You are a faithful servant Weasley; I shall be making the announcement for your new post. You will be, after all, reporting directly to me."

Voldemort turned to face Pius, "as for you Pius…you are not a true servant of my reign" there was a flash of green light and the 'Minister' fell to the floor…dead. "Come out Lucius…you will be needed."

Ron watched as Lucius Malfoy stepped out from the shadows, a cold smirk playing across his face. "My Lord."

"Malfoy here is going to be our new Minister for Magic…what say you Weasley?"

"I do not doubt your Lordships appointment; he will make a fine Minister…"

"Good to know that you hold Lucius in such high regard Weasley…but come, let us make our way down and announce this news!"

Ron followed behind both the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy. They rode in the lifts together, no one speaking. When the doors opened, flashes from the cameras began to go off, almost blinding Ron as he walked behind the two older and more important men. Voldemort stopped and faced the crowd, an immediate hush coming over the Atrium.

"My friends…I come before you today to announce to new positions for our new World Order. In order to rise to the new challenges that our world is about to face, we need new leader's and inspiration to look up to. That is why, today I am announcing Pius Thickness has stepped down from the Post of Minister for Magic, and in his stead I am naming Lucius Malfoy as the new Minister for Magic!"

Lucius stepped forward, and began to speak…Ron didn't pay attention as he let his mind wander around the room. Looking at the flashes and the people, finally it was his turn to step forward as Voldemort introduced him to the public.

"…and now you're new Head of the Department of Internal Affairs, Ron Weasley!"

Ron stepped forward, clearing his throat as he looked out at the crowd of people. He squinted his eyes from the flashes.

"Thank you my Lord, people of Wizarding Britain! As the Head of this new Department it will be my job to protect you from threats from non-magical beings…and people. Muggles and magic stealers, thief's and law breakers! You need not fear me nor my department, so long as you have nothing to hide! Bu know this, for those of you who seek to disrupt our new society, you have everything to fear…" he trailed off then after a moment he stepped back and bowed slightly to Voldemort.

After the announcement, he gave some interviews to some of the more prominent reporters in his new office. After an hour and a half, he closed his office doors and sat back in his chair…letting out a small sigh of relief. He let his mind wander again, thinking about the days to come. His Department would rival that of the DMLE, in size and man power. What the public did not know was that he had effectively become a 'secret police' force for Voldemort.

He stood from his chair and looked out his window and down into the Atrium. The hundreds of men and women moving about…they were going about their daily lives. Starting tomorrow everything would change. Life as they new it would cease to exist…they would start their new lives, under the rule of Voldemort.

**The End**

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the extremely long wait, and the short chapter…but a case of writer's block hit me. I wanted this chapter to be at least 5,000 word's but nothing much came to me for an end. I plan on writing a second installment which will explain the world under the rule of Voldemort; it will be a war novel as well.**

**But I am sorry for this wait; I'm in the middle of a move right now as well as trying to get past this writers block! You saw here I have placed Ron in a high up position of power, the 2'nd book will be set in the future, how far I do not know but it won't be directly after this event. It will feature flashbacks and war…so lots of deaths and what not, so…yeah. I don't know how long it will be before I get this 2'nd book up…I'm planning on taking a short break from writing altogether then maybe doing a story not set in the HP realm. Please, feel free to PM or leave a review…I love to know what you all think about the story and where it is headed. As always, please R&R!**

**Until next time,**

**-Raider**


	22. AN

**AN:**

**Hello dear readers! I am sorry that it has taken me this long to get back to you, but rest assured that I have not forgotten. I am currently working on the next story in the A New Life series, once again following Ron Weasley through his new life. I have some information for you regarding the new story, so here goes:**

**Title—A New Life: Voldemort's' World**

**Expected Length—10 Chapters, 5,000+ words per chapter.**

**Updates—Every other Friday**

**Not much, but just a little to keep you interested. I have currently almost finished the first chapter, at a little over 3,000 words, I am almost done. I will wait to post until I have finished at least the next chapter if not the next two. But I expect the update to be sometime this month! Also, I am in need of a BETA, so please if anyone is interested, please PM me! I am sorry it has taken me this long to get to this story, but I am finally working on it. This story will comprise action, lots of it as it focuses on the battle of the wizards against Muggles. So I hope you all enjoy!**

**In other news, for those of you interested of course, I will be working on another story in conjunction with this one. It will be titled: The Auror and will follow the life of Harry Potter from the final battle until…well, it will follow his life. It will be AU in the sense that I am not a big Ginny/Harry fan so they will not be together, but other than that I will stick to cannon as much as possible. This will probably be my longest story yet as I intend it to be well over 20 chapters if not way, way more. The story will hopefully read as an 8'Th HP book, just following the everyday life of our boy, now man, hero as he and his friends make their way in a Voldemort free world.**

**Thank you for letting me ramble, I just wanted to give a little bit of an update. Also, I have updates on my profile for those of you who would like to check there for important info on chapters and books, etc...**

**Yours,**

**-Raider.**


End file.
